Bruce, Sander et Natasha
by Sangoha
Summary: De retour dans la course, les vengeurs doivent faire face à une menace venue de l'intérieur. Et alors que le monde sombre dans le chaos, Sander se retrouve entre Bruce et Natasha, partagée entre jalousie et soulagement pour son mentor de toujours. Suite de Hulk, Bruce et Black Robot
1. Un connard sexy

**Hey tout le monde!**

 **Me voilà comme promis de retour après cette courte pause pour la suite de Hulk, Bruce et Black Robot! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau tome, même si je n'arrive pas trop à me mettre dedans et que ça doit se sentir… Mais bon, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis, à plus!**

 **Disclamer : Je ne possède toujours pas les Avengers mais j'ai encore un droit de visite pour Sander :)**

* * *

-Allez vous équiper. Départ à 8.00 pm.

Je hoche la tête. Disparais de la salle de réunion, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Bruce. Ma main quitte la sienne. Je me rends aux vestiaires. Dans moins de dix minutes, nous serons de nouveau dans une boîte de conserve. Je serre la mâchoire. Encore. Un bras passe autour de mes épaules. Et je me rends compte que je ne sursaute même plus…

-Aller Sand', c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer!

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Clinton Francis Barton. Je l'écoute vaguement babiller, devenue habituée par ses commentaires incessants. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez réconfortant de le savoir bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête. Il va mieux depuis l'Incident. On va tous un peu mieux depuis New York. Bruce et moi avons un toit sur la tête. Hulk arrive à me faire un coucou de temps à autre. Il n'y a que Tony pour être un peu trop sarcastique, un peu trop abîmé par la vie. Le reste de l'équipe va bien. Même si Steve a retrouvé un ami perdu devenu totalement timbré. Et que le SHIELD a chuté, laissant Natasha et Clint sans emploi. On se rapproche tout le temps un peu plus du sceptre de Loki, alors Thor est content. On est tous bien. Pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette escapade sera peut-être la dernière? Que nous aurons à nous abandonner? Qu'après le luxe dans lequel nous vivons actuellement, nous allons retrouver la peur et le froid de la fuite? Mes poings se serrent d'eux-même. Clint s'arrête. Il est à hauteur du vestiaire pour homme. Je vais dans celui des femmes. Natasha n'est pas encore là. J'ai un peu de temps tranquille devant moi. Alors je fais hurler mon téléphone avec du rock un peu hardcore, et m'habille en silence. J'enfile ma combinaison à capuche. Mes gants en métal, qui mangent presque entièrement mes bras. Mes bottes, qui arrivent à mes genoux. Tout cet attirail est plus lourd que l'ancien. Parfois, je regrette mes vulgaires mitaines de fer et mes chaussures renforcées. Mais pas là. Pas maintenant. Parce que tout est beau. Tout est neuf. Je m'observe dans le miroir, en essayant de relever mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Je les ai coupés il y a peu. Cela me fait encore bizarre de ne pas voir une crinière trop longue de cheveux noirs flotter derrière moi. De simplement voir un amas sombre entourer mon visage blanc. Trop de changement d'un coup. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Nat rentre à ce moment. Elle a un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est étrange venant d'elle. Elle se poste derrière moi. Défait ma coiffure maladroite et natte mon épaisse tignasse. Un peu à la mode Hunger Games. J'ai vu le film il y a peu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comparer Clint à Katniss, l'imaginant dans une robe de cérémonie moulante. On a passé pas mal de temps à se foutre de sa gueule, ce jour-là, avec Tony. Les doigts de Natasha parcourent mon crâne avec dextérité. Je n'ai pas le courage de m'en plaindre.

-Tu fera attention à toi.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir.

Je n'aime pas quand elle essaie de me protéger. Quand elle essaie de jouer la mère qu'elle ne sera jamais pour moi. Pourtant, il va falloir que je me prépare. Puisqu'après tout, elle en pince pour Bruce. Image. Yerk.

-On se rejoint dans la cage.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à appeler les jets. Des cages pour le pauvre oiseau que je suis. Je passe par ma chambre. Récupère mon immense sac à dos. Le plaque sur mes omoplates. Prête à partir. Il me reste deux minutes. J'ouvre la chambre voisine. Bruce finit tout juste de prendre ses affaires. Je plonge dans ses bras. Il paraît surpris. Un peu. Pas tellement en fait. Il enroule ses bras comme il peut autour de moi. Dépose un bisou sur mon front. Je m'enfonce un peu plus contre ses épaules, la tête enfouie dans sa clavicule gauche.

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille.

Je hoche la tête. Mais ne bouge pas. Alors il se défait doucement. Prend ma main dans la sienne. Récupère sa trousse pharma et son sac à dos. Il les tient de son autre main, de peur de lâcher la mienne s'il ose mettre son sac sur le dos. Je l'en remerci d'une petite pression de la main. J'aime quand on est tous les deux. En silence. Simplement tous les deux. Ca m'apaise avant les longs voyages, comme celui qui nous allons entreprendre. Douze heures de vol. Et pas un seul moyen d'atterrir. Douze heures le ventre noué par la peur d'être incapable de respirer dans un si petit espace.. Et puis de la terreur. De savoir Bruce à l'arrière. Incapable de se défendre. Alors qu'on m'ordonnera d'aller à l'avant, puisque je me bats en rapproché. Sans le vouloir, je serre mes doigts. Un peu trop fort.

-Sander.

Je lève les yeux. Puis les baisse. Ma main écrase la sienne. Je me détache. Il balance un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous marchons calmement vers la cage. Captain nous rejoint. Converse tranquillement avec Bruce. Je les laisse faire. Je pense à autre chose. A notre mission, un peu. A l'avion. Beaucoup. J'avance un pas hésitant sur le sol froid de cet oiseau de métal. Je reste près de la porte, le corps replié sur lui-même, prête à endurer le voyage. HardRock dans les oreilles. Une figure s'assoit près de moi. Cap. Bruce est déjà parti faire la cour à Natasha. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse? Alors je me recroqueville contre le soldat. Il se laisse faire. Dessine pour faire passer le temps. J'observe son croquis. C'est moi, dans ce jet de malheur. Roulée en boule, des cernes sous les yeux, le regard fuyant. Et à côté, il croque mon géant vert, la mine bougonne, une main posée sur mon crâne. Cette image semble tellement hors de la réalité et pourtant si vraie… Il sort sa trousse de crayons de couleurs. J'ôte mes écouteurs. Ecoute simplement les mines gratter le papier de leurs couleurs chatoyantes. C'est reposant. Bruce se pose à côté de moi, nos ordres de mission sur les genoux. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, toujours hypnotisée par ce dessin. Steve le termine. Me le tend. Je le refuse.

-Faudra l'ajouter au mur.

Il sourit. Hoche la tête. Et le range dans un coin, en attendant de le fixer sur le mur des souvenirs, celui où nous mettons tous nos gribouillis informes représentant nos coéquipiers. Nos amis. Le cap prend une autre feuille. Dessine un des vestiges de son passé. Le sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Il le dépeint avec de la fougue dans le regard. Un sourire flamboyant. Mais avec des couleurs passées. Qui laissent un goût amer de regret dans la bouche.

-Pardon.

Il lève les yeux de son dessin. Bruce arrête de lire, se tend légèrement contre moi. Ils attendent une suite qui ne viendra pas. Parce que je ne sais pas comment le dire. Alors je prends moi aussi une feuille. Je le croque, avec mes traits hésitants, mes proportions foireuses et mes courbes trop rondes. Il est seul sur un banc. A l'autre bout, je nous dessine, Bruce et moi, riant. Et à côté de Steve, je pose la silhouette opalescente du Sergent Barnes. Parce que Bruce et moi sommes ensemble. Et que Steve ne peut pas être avec son Bucky. Je lui tends mon dessin.

-Je suis pas vraiment douée pour colorier. Ni pour faire les traits au feutre. Mais t'as compris l'idée.

Il prend le bout de papier. Sourit doucement. Se replonge dans un autre dessin. Mais Tony l'interrompt.

-A la bouffe, tout le monde!

Il est vrai que nous n'avons toujours pas mangé. Et il doit être dans les 21 heures, 22 heures. Mon ventre grogne. Je prends mon sac de pique-nique. En sors deux sandwich, les deux au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture de framboise. On s'assoit tous en rond. C'est devenu une tradition, que de manger tous ensemble le soir. Thor fait beaucoup de bruit, Natasha un peu moins. Tony nous parle de ses inventions foireuses, Bruce de ses découvertes du jour. Clint fait des blagues que Steve ne comprend pas. Et je suis au milieu de tout ça. De quoi écouter un peu. Me mêler aux conversations que je comprends. Mais ce soir, je sens de la tension dans l'air. Le combat de demain s'annonce corsé. Personne n'ose l'évoquer. Mais tout le monde l'attend avec appréhension. Tout le monde a peur d'être une nouvelle fois déçu. Ou que tout se termine avec la récupération du sceptre. Je soupire. Mange en silence.

-Je vais me coucher.

Je me planque dans un coin de l'appareil, à l'abri des regards, un vulgaire bout de tissu sur le dos.

-On fera un briefing demain matin, hurle une voix, à l'autre bout.

-'Kay, je lui réponds.

J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Mets des bruits de feu crépitant à côté d'un lac. Je médite un peu. Je fais quelques exercices de respiration. Puis me voilà prête pour me

coucher. Bruce débarque à ce moment. Il s'assoit sur le sol froid. Pas loin de moi. Comme une ombre protectrice. Comme d'habitude. Je me recroqueville un peu plus. Juste pour fermer les yeux, un peu.

-Sand'?

Une voix douce qui me réveille. Une main sur mon épaule, protectrice. J'ouvre les paupières.

-Bruce?

Son visage se décalque sur le flou de ma vision. Je me mets assise en tailleur, mes poings frottant mes yeux, comme une enfant.

-On va débriefer.

Je hoche la tête. Me lève doucement, encore un peu groggy. Il me prend ma tête entre ses mains en coupe, embrasse mes cheveux. Je grogne un peu pour la forme. Me lève pour m'affaler sur un banc, près de Clint, qui paraît aussi réveillé que moi. Il n'y a que le Captain et Natasha pour être en pleine forme de si bonne heure le matin, et sans avoir dormi beaucoup. Ils nous exposent le plan. Placent une carte devant nos yeux représentant notre champ de bataille. Je baille. On verra bien sur le terrain… Je n'ai jamais été une soldat, je ne sais pas prévoir à l'avance un combat. Je fonce simplement la tête baissée en voyant ce qui va se passer… Comme d'habitude.

-Sander, tu seras à l'avant avec la deuxième moto.

Il montre une petite figurine noire. La place vers le bunker. Je souris légèrement. J'adore être à l'avant. Je n'ai pas à me battre avec un flingue comme ça. Je déteste les armes. Une alarme s'enclenche en fond. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Tenez-vous prêts.

Tony enfile son armure, disparaissant dans les airs avec Thor. J'en profite pour inspirer une gorgée d'oxygène. Vivement qu'on débarque de cette boîte de conserve… Je me tourne vers Bruce. Il se ronge les ongles d'appréhension. Normalement, Hulk ne devrait pas se montrer… C'est pour ça qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je m'avance vers lui. Le sers dans mes bras.

-Ca va aller Brucie, je gère.

Il sourit, juste pour me faire plaisir. Embrasse mon front. J'embrasse sa joue. Et je m'engouffre dans le garage, me positionnant sur ma bécane. Moins vieille que celle de Steve mais tout aussi stylée. Nat se met au volant de la jeep, Clint se poste à côté d'elle. Les moteurs s'échauffent. Bruce lance un compte à rebours.

-Dix. Neuf. ... Trois. Deux. Un!

On démarre tous au quart de tour. Je vais assez vite pour défoncer le plus de gens sur mon passage, un sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un tir plus puissant que les autres ne m'arrête dans ma course.

-On a un problème. Les bunkers sont en état de marche, que je lance, alors que je zigzague comme je peux pour ne pas me faire toucher. Mes réflexes ne sont pas assez bon. Je vais me retrouver dans un arbre à force. Je me concentre tant sur la structure en face de moi que je ne vois pas le soldat à ma droite qui tire en plein dans mes pneus. Je cris, alors que mon corps se retrouve presque écrasé par la moto en feu. Un hurlement bestial sort de notre jet. Hulk. Merde. On était pas censé le faire venir…

-Et on est en code vert…

Je me relève. La jeep s'approche. Nat tend une main à l'extérieur. Je la récupère. Je me hisse sur un siège. Je ne prendrais pas de flingue. Hors de question. Mais je peux récupérer une barre de fer. La tenir hors de l'habitacle. Pour faire du bowling version soldats de l'HYDRA. Comme ça, Natasha peut conduire correctement, je m'occupe de son côté de la bagnole.

-Obstacle en vue.

Génial. Je balance mon arme devant en direction d'un ennemi. Hulk me récupère avant ma chute.

-Merci big guy!

Il me sourit. Me balance en avant. Je me réceptionne d'une galipette. Perce leurs défenses. Clint se joint à moi. Je n'écoute pas les élucubrations de mes coéquipiers, trop concentrée sur ce que je suis en train de faire. Je lance des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, dans tout ce qui bouge et qui ne ressemble pas aux vengeurs.

-Sander! Bunker!

Je me décale au dernier moment. Me rapatrie derrière un arbre, à un ou deux mètres de Hawkeye. Il me regarde, certainement pour avoir mon approbation. Je bouge ma tête de haut en bas. Il tire une flèche. Mais rien. Je fronce les sourcils. Il retente l'expérience, alors que je regarde en direction de sa cible. Un éclair argenté passe devant mes yeux. Quelque chose me propulse sur le sol, la tête dans la neige. Je grogne. Lève les yeux. Juste de quoi croiser le regard d'un mec plutôt bien bâti, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

-Vous l'aviez pas vu venir, hein?

Rectification, un connard sexy. Je vais pour me relever qu'il a déjà disparu. Clint semble avoir été plus rapide que moi. Trop rapide. Le bunker qu'on voulait défoncer lui tire dessus. Il tombe au sol. Je hurle dans mon oreillette.

-Clint est touché!

Thor se propose directement pour le rapatrier. Je le laisse près d'un arbre. Et je fonce vers l'ennemi qui vient de mettre l'archer KO. Un rugissement retentit. Hulk.

-Je m'en occupe.

Il grogne. Mais ne s'arrête pas dans sa course. Il me soulève du sol. Me poste sur ses épaules. Salaud. Son corps heurte avec violence les murs en brique de la structure. Et puis il me dépose par terre.

-Sander a aidé Hulk à démolir les méchants.

Je soupire. Il repart à l'attaque loin de moi. Espèce d'enfant. Je défonce les quelques soldats qui arrivent à ma portée. Pense à cet enfoiré d'optimisé.

-Sander, on remballe.

Voix de Steve qui crépite dans mon oreille.

-J'arrive. Qui s'occupe de Hulk?

-Natasha y est déjà.

Je soupire mais ne dis rien. Je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. Elle essaie de bien se faire voir de Hulk pour bien se faire voir de Bruce. Ecoeurant. Je cours en petites foulées vers mes camarades. Redirection l'avion. Génial.

* * *

 **Comme toujours cette petite phrase géniale : les reviews sont les seules récompenses des auteurs!**


	2. Les cris de ses victimes

**Salut à tous!**

 **Bon, je suis vraiment désolé d'être un peu en retard (encore)… Je pensais avoir le temps de poster hier mais il faut croire que je me suis plantée quelque part… J'espère que vous m'excusez? Je dois vous prévenir que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine risque aussi de sortir le Lundi (ou le samedi si j'ai le courage). Au moins, cette fois, vous êtes prévenus!**

 **Aussi, je tiens à tous vous remerciez de suivre les aventures de Sander, puisque Hulk, Bruce et Black Robot vient de dépasser les 1 000 vues! Ca fait vachement bizarre de ce dire qu'autant de monde s'intéresse à mon histoire. Mais en même temps ça fait du bien alors merci beaucoup!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Disclamer : Les vengeurs viennent de l'écurie MARVEL alors que Sander vient du champ de mon imagination.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Musique classique dans les oreilles. Prise pour mes écouteurs et pour le casque de Bruce. Je le tiens dans mes bras. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Il semble s'être calmé. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je n'aurai pas hurlé sous le coup de la surprise, on en serait pas là. Hulk ne serait jamais venu. Bruce aurait été bien. Mais j'ai crié et il ne va pas bien maintenant.

-Je peux?

Je lève les yeux. Natasha. Bien sûr que c'est Natasha. Je souris légèrement. Enlève mes écouteurs et me mets debout. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Je récupère mon sac à dos. Prends un livre sur la religion maya. Je me pose par terre devant Bruce, en silence. J'écoute leur conversation.

-On dirait que la berceuse agit de mieux en mieux.

Une grimace se forme sur mon visage. Hulk a pas besoin de berceuse pour laisser la place à mon doc. Mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. A part moi. Comme d'habitude.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un code vert…

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est de ma faute.

Bruce lâche Nat des yeux. Pose son regard sur moi. Il se triture les doigts. Se lance en avant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me décale un peu plus contre le mur derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de son réconfort. Je vais bien. Même si c'est de ma faute. Je me sens simplement coupable. Parce que Bruce déteste devenir Hulk et que je n'ai pas fait attention à lui. Je n'ai fais qu'attention à moi.

-Je suis tombée de moto.

-Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que ça n'aurait rien changé Sander. Sans Hulk, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de victimes.

Je grogne. Elle n'en parle que comme d'un outils. D'un renfort de dernière minute. Mais il est plus que ça. Et personne ne le voit. Je la laisse parler. J'écoute la bourde de Thor, avec son 'les cris de ses victimes résonnent jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer'. Mais je reste en retrait. Les poings serrés. La mâchoire contractée. Je reste tout le temps en retrait quand on parle de lui. Steve m'a un jour dit que c'était adorable, que ma loyauté envers lui était belle et pure. Je n'irai pas jusque là. C'est mon meilleur ami et puis c'est tout. Il devrait comprendre. Il a risqué sa vie pour retrouver son Bucky, pendant la guerre. Et il fait tout pour le sauver aujourd'hui. Je soupire. Repose mon livre dans un coin. Me lève pour tenir compagnie à Clint. Il fait des blagues pas drôles. Mais elles sont rendues hilarantes par sa petite moue boudeuse. On dirait un enfant. Un enfant qui a plus de quarante piges. Il est amusant. Je reste avec lui pour le temps de trajet qui nous reste. Non sans lancer de petits regards furtifs de temps à autre vers Bruce. Et vers l'autre espionne aussi.

-Sander?

Prise en flagrant délit.

-Quoi?

Clint se met à ricaner. Et se tord de douleur à cause de ça. J'ai dû être trop agressive dans ma façon de lui répondre.

-Arrête d'être jalouse.

Je fais la moue, repliant mes bras contre ma poitrine, le derrière posé sur un banc à proximité de son lit. Bruce n'a pas besoin d'elle. On a toujours été deux. Pas trois. Enfin si. On a déjà été trois, pendant un petit moment. Trois contre le reste du monde. Elle était jolie. Elle était gentille. Elle s'appelait Betty. Elle avait le coeur sur la main. Elle aimait autant Hulk qui Bruce, même si le géant vert lui volait de temps à autre son petit ami. Elle m'aimait bien. M'avait acceptée, avec mon histoire, mon passé, mon présent aussi. Elle était ce que j'avais de plus proche d'une figure maternelle. Elle était ce que Bruce avait de plus proche d'une compagne. Et on nous l'a enlevée. On aurait dû la protéger davantage. On aurait dû la garder près de nous. Mais nous avons échoué. Il ne s'en souvient peut-être pas mais après tout ça, j'ai dû le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il buvait trop. Se mettait trop souvent en colère pour rien. Souvent contre moi. Parce que moi j'étais là et qu'elle ne l'était pas. Hulk aussi c'était mit à me détester. Parce que je n'étais pas assez présente pour le coeur en miette de Bruce. Que je n'ai pas su à quel point il allait mal. Mais je tentais moi aussi de me faire à sa disparition. A son enlèvement. Par son père. Je n'ai pas su être là pour Bruce quand il avait le plus besoin de moi. Je le vois encore, étendu sur le sol, une photo d'elle entre les doigts. Un flingue dans l'autre main. Si je n'avais pas été là, il en serait peut-être mort. Et j'aurai perdu beaucoup plus qu'un protecteur. J'aurai perdu mon meilleur ami. Et mon Bruce. Il est hors de question qu'il se retrouve proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pourrais pas supporter une nouvelle dépression. Ni une nouvelle tentative de suicide. Mes poings se ferment instinctivement. Une ombre se pose à côté de moi. Un bras s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Me rapproche d'un torse chaud. Des lèvres se posent sur mes cheveux.

-Ca va?

Je lève les yeux pour croiser deux iris chocolats. Je ne dis rien. Me rapproche un peu plus de lui, comme pour fondre dans ses bras. Une main passe dans mon dos. Forme des cercles pour m'apaiser. Mais je viens de repenser à la fois où j'ai failli le perdre. Ce n'est jamais bon. Et puis je sais que tous les autres nous regardent par dessus leurs épaules. Avec cette expression dégoulinante de guimauve. Comme à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve à parler tous les deux. Quand on a besoin d'être là l'un pour l'autre. On ne peut pas les fuir, dans cet engin de malheur. Je soupire.

-C'est l'avion.

C'est à son tour de soupirer. Il dépose un autre baiser sur mon front. Commence à fredonner Coming up roses. Souvenir passé… Une femme sur le bord d'une route, une guitare à la main. Qui hurle sa chanson. Nous sommes les seuls à nous arrêter pour l'écouter chanter. Elle nous remercie. Parle un peu avec nous. Avoir cette image en tête me calme. J'emprisonne Bruce dans mes bras. Me cache des autres, alors que je commence à chanter avec lui. Nos voix s'éteignent doucement. Je reste contre lui. Il défait mes cheveux, pour me couper un peu plus de monde extérieur. Je resserre mon étreinte.

-Ils nous regardent encore?

Je sais qu'il sourit au dessus de ma tête. Je sais qu'il lance un regard discret sur nos compagnons.

-Non c'est bon. Il n'y a que Clint parce qu'il ne peut pas bouger.

Je hoche la tête.

-Promets-moi de plus jamais rien faire de stupide.

Je sens son souffle sur ma tignasse.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-J'ai peur pour toi.

Il soupire doucement. Ecarte les mèches qui recouvrent mon visage.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Je grogne. S'il ne peut pas comprendre par lui-même, je vais pas lui en faire un dessin. Mais je reste quand même dans ses bras, en attendant que cette cage de malheur ne se pose… Il est d'abord tendu, attend une réponse que je ne lui donnerai peut-être jamais. Et puis il se calme, se positionne un peu plus confortablement. On reste dans cette configuration longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que sa tête ne tombe sur la mienne, endormie. Je ne peux plus bouger. Quelqu'un appelle à table. Je le fais taire rapidement. Bruce a besoin de se reposer. Il ne s'endort pas si facilement d'habitude.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te ramène à manger?

Steve.

-C'est bon. Je mangerai en même temps que lui.

Parce que je sais qu'il fait la même chose, quand je tombe de sommeil dans le jet. Il attend que je me réveille pour pouvoir manger. Histoire que je ne me retrouve pas seule à grignoter comme une idiote alors que tout le monde est en pleine action. Captain s'assoit à côté de moi, deux sandwichs en main. Il en tend un à Clint. Il garde l'autre pour lui. Bruce se met à grogner. Cauchemar, je crois. Je réagis assez rapidement. Forme des runes sur sa poitrine avec le bout de mes doigts. Ca l'a toujours calmé. Je dessine une sorte de fourche, symbole de la protection divine. Il se relaxe instantanément. Je réitère mon geste trois ou quatre fois. Et puis je me tourne légèrement vers Steve, toujours emprisonnée par Bruce et ses bras. Je me retrouve dans une position un peu inconfortable. Mais j'ai envie de lui parler. De lui parler de son Bucky. J'ai mon Bruce. J'aimerai savoir où il en est avec son Bucky.

-Tes recherches sur le sergent Barnes avancent?

Son visage se retrouve privé de toute lumière. Je n'aurai pas dû partir sur ce terrain-là. Je ne sais jamais faire attention à mes mots. Ni à mes pensées. Et là, j'ai juste pensé à Steve et à son meilleur ami. Parce que je suis avec le mien et que lui non. C'était stupide de ma part. Je suis stupide.

-Pardon.

-C'est pas grave. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé.

Je me sens mal pour lui. Je lui prends la main, un peu comme je peux. Il lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi.

-Je t'aiderai à le chercher après la fête.

Il hoche la tête. Me remerci du bout des lèvres. Nous restons en silence tout le reste du trajet. Steve à côté de moi, dessinant les vestiges de son passé. Il n'y a que Clint pour briser le calme dans lequel nous sommes plongés, avec Tony, alors qu'ils enchaînent blagues de merdes sur blagues de merdes. Le temps passe lentement. Mais j'y suis habituée. Je le laisse défiler. Je m'endorme même. Jusqu'à ce que cette foutue cage ouvre ses portes. Je frotte mes yeux. Comme d'habitude quand je dors près de mon oreiller vivant. Il se réveille en même temps que moi. Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étire tant qu'il me pousse sur le sol. Je suis encore trop groguie pour réagir. Une main géante me rattrape avant que je ne tombe la face sur le plancher.

-Merci Thor.

Il rit. Me remet en position assise. Le ventre de Bruce se met à grogner. Je me lève, un peu mécaniquement, pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Un sandwich pour lui. Une salade de fruit pour moi. On mange en silence, la tête dans le cul, seuls. Les autres sont déjà parti faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Et puis Bruce se redresse.

-Je dois aller travailler.

J'acquiesce. Il s'en va. Je baille un peu trop fort, prends mon sac immense et beaucoup trop lourd sur mon dos. Je traverse les couloirs un peu trop clos de la Tour. De quoi aller me changer. Je troque ma tenue de combat pour un sweat et un pantalon de jogging. Je me prends un livre de maths, de ceux qu'on m'a obligé à acquérir, une fois à la Tour. Parce que l'école c'est important, qu'ils m'ont dit. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Mais j'ai obéis. Je me pose dans un petit coin du labo de Tony, puisque c'est là où est Bruce. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, du rock pour toute musique, je fais mes exercices avec application, même si je n'en comprends pas la moitié. Bruce devra les corriger. Je n'ai jamais été douée en sciences. Surtout pas en maths. Mais encore moins en physique… Au bout d'une demi-heure, je détourne le regard de mon manuel pour admirer JARVIS sous sa forme physique. Et une autre entité bizarroïde toute bleue qui semble réfléchir par elle-même. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Tony et Bruce sont en train de faire une immense connerie. Je me force cependant à replonger dans mes cours. J'ai plusieurs devoirs à rendre cette semaine…

* * *

 **Les reviews font vraiment du bien à mon écriture, donc si vous voulez un peu d'amélioration, laissez vos avis :)**

 _ **Sander : C'est surtout que ça la motive à écrire un peu au lieu de bingewatcher des séries qu'elle a déjà vu (comme Sherlock…)**_

 **Rah mais Sandy, tais-toi, il faut pas dire ce genre de choses! (même si c'est vrai=**


	3. Service garanti impec'

**Hello!**

 **Bon, il est encore Lundi, même s'il est tard, ça compte, non? Vraiment désolé de publier simplement maintenant mais il fallait que je relise pour les dernières modif' et une petite correction (d'ailleurs, je me suis jamais excusée mais pardonnez-moi pour toutes les fautes que vous pouvez trouver dans mes textes. J'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux pour me corriger toute seule!).**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse là-dessus, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Aucun vengeurs ne m'appartient sauf une petite adolescente un peu chelou du doux nom de Sander Jones.**

* * *

-Sander, tu es prête?

Je lance un regard en arrière. Bruce est bien habillé, un bas de costume gris, une chemise noire. Mes couleurs… A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès. Comme j'ai fait exprès de prendre une robe violette. Sa couleur préférée.

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de ma fermeture éclair, que je demande, en soulevant mes cheveux.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas les fabricants de fringues. Pourquoi ne pas mettre des scratchs? Se serait plus pratique pour tout le monde. Mais il faut croire que la vie se veut compliquée et qu'ils y participent. Ma fermeture éclair remonte le long de mon dos. Je me retourne. Remercie Bruce du bout des lèvres. Il sourit. Passe une main dans mes cheveux tout en désordre.

-Tu es ravissante.

Il a l'air de le penser vraiment. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai abandonné mes traditionnels sweat à capuche pour ce soir? Peut-être que je ressemble davantage à la fille que je devrais être? Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je mets du maquillage en public? Que je fais enfin mon âge, après toutes ces années à paraître beaucoup plus jeune selon les autres, beaucoup plus vieille selon lui?

-On y va?

Il hoche la tête. Récupère ma main dans la sienne. J'inspire profondément. Expire aussi profondément. C'est parti pour le show. On s'avance. Tous les invités ne sont pas arrivés. On fait parti des premiers à être là en fait. On se pose dans un canapé, l'un harnaché à l'autre. On écoute tranquillement la musique de fond. Steve nous rejoint. Parle un peu avec nous. Surtout sur nos plans futurs, puisque nous n'avons plus à rechercher le sceptre de Loki. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, pas encore prête à faire face à l'angoisse de devoir quitter le QG. Je me contente d'inspecter les environs. De voir la salle se remplir petit à petit de gens inconnus à mon regard. J'essaie d'inventer leurs vies. Je vois les vétérans comme d'anciens camarades du Captain, jeunes et plein de fougues. Je vois les bimbos de Tony, avec des billets plein leurs soutien-gorges ou aux bras de riches investisseurs. Je m'en veux un peu de penser cela. C'est sexiste. Mais c'est la réalité du monde de Tony. Puis Clint débarque. Avec des soupires déjà aux lèvres. Je souris. Le salut de la main. Il se jette sur les coussins du canapé. Il me parle de son ennuie déjà présent. Je le défis au poker. Son visage s'illumine comme celui d'un enfant. Il récupère une ou deux personnes, inconnues à mes yeux, aux siens aussi je crois, et nous nous mettons à jouer. Je m'efforce de conserver toujours la même expression. Mais il semble que Clint soit meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir s'il bluff ou pas. Donc nous jouons, en comptant les cartes, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on peut gagner. Nos autres adversaires ont vite fait de se barrer, lassés par ce jeu impossible à jouer pour eux. Et puis on s'en lasse. On se sépare. Ilva au billard défier Rhodie. Je vais au bar, un peu à l'écart, assez loin de Bruce et Tasha. Assez loin pour ne pas entendre leurs mots. Mais trop près pour voir leurs regards dégoulinant de guimauve. Je soupire. Sam, l'ami de Steve, se pose à côté de moi, alors que Steve lui-même entame la conversation avec Bruce.

-T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour traîner près du bar toi?

Je grogne à la barbe de cet être beaucoup trop responsable pour moi. Trempe mes lèvres dans mon mojito.

-Je vis avec Anthony Howard Stark vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, j'ai bien le droit à un petit réconfort de temps en temps.

Il sourit.

-Ca c'est vrai!

Il contourne le zinc pour se servir un verre de Bloody Mary. Il se verse simplement les différents composants, sans vraiment faire attention à l'aspect esthétique. J'aimerai bien lui arracher son verre des mains et le refaire proprement. Certainement mon côté Natasha qui ressort. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai appris à me préparer correctement à boire.

-C'est Sander, c'est ça?

Il tend une main devant lui, prêt à faire connaissance, maintenant qu'il est servit. Je garde mes doigts autour de mon verre.

-Ouaip. Sam c'est ça?

Il paraît gêné. Peut-être à cause de cette histoire de main? Il acquiesce. Se racle la gorge. Et puis se met à fixer le lointain.

-Captain m'a parlé de toi. Apparement tu fais la paire avec le docteur Banner?

Je ricane. Je fais la paire avec Bruce, maintenant? Personne n'avait parlé de nous comme ça. Ils nous ont toujours décrit comme un couple. Un couple dysfonctionnel et bizarre, qui n'a pas de place dans leur monde d'abrutis. Même si nous sommes loin d'être cela. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à lui casser la gueule, à celui-ci.

-Ouaip. C'est exactement ça. Et toi t'es un pote de Steve?

Il sourit.

-M'en parle pas, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Il se met à boire. Je trinque à ça. Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas quand je l'ai rencontré. Et puis j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Comme tous mes coéquipiers. Ils ont tous leurs défauts mais ils ont tous leurs qualités aussi. Le petit groupe de vétérans que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure se fait sortir, apparement trop alcoolisé.

-Ca va partir en cacahuètes.

L'autre me regarde avec un sourire complice.

-Mais n'est ce pas votre vie au quotidien?

Je me mets à rire.

-C'est vrai que depuis que je suis ici, je me demande tous les jours quand est-ce que ça va foirer!

Il m'accompagne de bon coeur. Nous terminons tranquillement nos verres, parlant un peu de tout, surtout de rien. De la vie à la Tour et de la vie dans les rues. Des contradictions que cela engendre. Il me dit comprendre. Il me parle de son retour du front. D'à quel point c'est difficile. Etrangement, je me retrouve dans ce qu'il raconte. Et c'est douillet. Bruce se joint à nous, passant sa main autour de mes épaules. Le regard de Sam ne change pas. Il reste toujours aussi bienveillant. Il parle toujours autant aussi. J'aime bien cette ambiance. Mais il commence à se faire tard. Tous les invités non logés à la Tour sont priés de se retirer. Sam tend sa main en avant, je la récupère. La serre avec délicatesse.

-A la prochaine gamine!

Je grogne. Je ne lui ai jamais donné la permission de m'appeler comme ça. Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Surtout pas cet inconnu que je viens juste de rencontrer.

-Sander?

Je me retourne, fais face à Bruce.

-Quoi?

Je suis un peu trop agressive dans mon ton. Parce que l'autre emplumé m'a énervé.

-On va se poser avec les autres?

Ils sont tous rassemblés en cercle, leurs corps avachis contre des canapés, mjolnir sur la table basse, au milieu de tout ça. Je prends la main de Bruce. On s'installe sur un fauteuil, moi posée sur ses genoux, lui tenant mon ventre. J'engouffre ma tête contre son épaule. Il passe tranquillement une main dans mes boucles, alors qu'il entame la conversation avec Nat. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, me concentrant sur l'étrange flasque que se passent Steve et Thor. Je me redresse.

-C'est quoi dans ce machin Thor?

Le dieu se met à sourire. Vante les mérites des cuvées d'Asgard. Je veux bien le croire. Il me fait passer l'écrin. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Bruce, qui s'est totalement détourné de moi. Je sniffe à peine que je sens déjà comme des fourmillements dans les doigts. Je rends son bien au dieu du tonnerre. Pas fait pour moi. Du tout. Je ne sais pas comment Steve peut boire un truc pareil. Et ça m'étonne que Tony n'est pas tenté. Clint joue avec des baguettes de batterie. Je sais pas comment il les a récupérées. Ni où. Mais le fait est qu'il joue avec tout en fixant mjolnir. Un truc doit se passer dans sa tête. Je plisse les yeux. L'observe.

-C'est du bluff, cette histoire de marteau.

Je hausse un sourcil. Thor se concentre sur l'archer.

-c'est du chiqué!

-Ah non, ça n'a rien à voir, répond le grand blond, un peu trop condescendant selon moi.

-Quiconque saura s'en montrer digne aura les pouvoirs du marteau!

Je crois que Clint a trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Mais c'est vrai que je me pose parfois la question. Pourquoi Thor et pas quelqu'un d'autre? S'en suit un défilé de vengeurs tentant de soulever ce truc. Je me propose en deuxième. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre, avec une force brute surdéveloppée ne s'attèle à la tâche. J'enroule mon bras dans la lanière. Essaye de soulever ce truc avec un bras, comme j'ai vu le dieu le faire des milliers de fois. Ca ne marche pas. Alors je tente une autre approche. Enserre la poignée avec mes deux mains. Je pousse, avec le plus de force possible. Mais il faut croire que je n'en ai pas assez. Ou que je ne suis pas digne. Je retourne sur les genoux de Bruce en boudant. Et dire que je me croyais exceptionnelle. C'est bien sûr faux. Mais je pensais pouvoir soulever un foutu marteau. Bruce s'y essaye aussi. Echoue lamentablement. Alors il veut faire de l'humour. La seule blague qu'il connaît c'est de menacer de se transformer en Hulk. Je soupire intérieurement. Il se réinstalle. Je me repositionne sur ses genoux. Lui aussi fait la moue. Les autres passent à leurs tours. Sans jamais pouvoir rien faire. Et puis Thor soulève son marteau comme un rien, prétextant qu'aucun de nous ne sommes dignes pour le porter. Crâneur. Il soulève l'engin en l'air, le fait tourner.

-Je crois simplement que vous n'en êtes pas digne.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Frimeur. Rugissement cybernétique transperçant mes tympans. Impression désagréable. Cliquetis mécanique. Un râle rauque retenti. Je me lève, les poings fermés. J'aurai dû faire plus attention. Je n'aurai pas dû prendre notre sécurité pour acquise. Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait, toute conne que je suis. Une armure branlante, à peine réparée, arrive lentement, accompagnée de ce cliquetis infernal. Beaucoup se penche vers Tony. Je ne peux pas quitter cette chose du regard. Impossible. Je dois protéger Bruce. Et les autres si je peux. La créature artificielle se met à parler, avec une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue. Ce n'est ni celle de JARVIS ni celle de FRIDAY. Et ce sont les deux seules intelligences artificielles de Stark.

-Comment pourriez-vous être dignes? Vous êtes tous des tueurs…

Je sers un peu plus les poings, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Ce robot cherche la merde. Et ce n'est pas normal. Steve s'en rend compte. Tony aussi. Il cherche à contacter JARVIS. Mais il ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne réponde pas. Il est toujours là. Il a toujours été là.

-Je suis navré, je dormais. Ou plutôt, j'étais un rêve.

Je fronce les sourcils. Même ce que cette chose dit n'a aucun sens. Comment un robot peut-il dormir?

-Oui, terrible. Et j'étais empêtré dans, dans des ficelles… Il a fallu que je tue l'autre… Il était gentil…

-Tu as tué quelqu'un?

J'aimerai lui dire à Steve de se la fermer. Que tout le monde se la ferme, même Tony, qui cherche désespérément le soutien de son majordome électronique. Parce que les morceaux du récit de cette chose s'assemble petit à petit.

-J'aurai bien fait autrement… Mais le monde réel nous confronte à des choix douloureux.

Je sens les yeux de métal figés dans les miens pour ensuite passer sur tous mes coéquipiers. Nous serons toujours jugés pour nos actions passées…

-Qui t'as envoyé?

Cette fois-ci, c'est une question pertinente. Je croise les bras, toujours autant sur mes gardes, prête à me battre. Et la voix électronisée de Tony s'échappe de l'armure défectueuse.

-"Je vois une super armure protégeant le monde."

-Ultron!

Je me retourne, surprise. Pourquoi? Comment? Quoi? Comment est-ce que Bruce c'est retrouvé impliqué dans ce foutoir, lui qui ne cherche jamais les emmerdes?

-En chair et en os. Enfin non. Pas encore. Pas dans cette… chrysalide. Mais je suis prêt.

Autour, les armes se chargent. Les poings se ferment. Je reste droite, autant que je peux devant Bruce. Même si Natasha semble aussi vouloir le protéger. Je n'aime pas ça. Du tout. C'est mon rôle. Mon devoir. Pas le sien.

-J'ai une mission. Paix à notre monde.

Des armures défoncent les murs. Je tire Bruce par la main, direction le bar. Rhodes vole à travers une verrière. Je réfléchis rapidement. Avoir Hulk dans la Tour ne serait d'aucune utilité, il est trop grand et j'ai peur qu'il ne se retrouve en plein centre de New York tout seul. Mais une de ces machines nous vise de son répulseur. Il faut quelqu'un pour la mettre à terre. Je pince les lèvres. Soit moi, soit Natasha. Je soupire. Récupère un pic à glace qui traîne sur le zinc. Et m'élance vers le robot tueur.

-Je m'en occupe. Nat fait attention à Bruce. C'est pas le moment d'avoir Hulk dans la pattes, que je hurle pour parvenir à me faire entendre à travers les tirs de répulseurs.

Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, en tentant de ne pas me faire toucher. Et puis saute sur l'un de ces engins. Tony fait de même, un peu plus à droite.. Je vise la tête, principalement. Je crois que c'est là qu'est le centre de commande. Comme dans tous les trucs humanoïdes, non? La machine s'effondre au sol, et moi avec. Je roule en boule, me positionne derrière une table, histoire de me protéger si un autre robot se prend l'envie de me viser. Mais je me rends vite compte qu'ils sont tous neutralisés. Sauf le patient zéro.

-Très spectaculaire.

Je me dégage de ma planque improvisée. Prends le temps de repérer Bruce et Tasha. Ils sont tous les deux en haut, en relative sécurité.

-Navré, je sais que vous avez de bonnes intentions mais vous ne mettez pas à exécution.

Je fronce les sourcils, toute mon attention concentrée sur son discours.

-Vous voulez protéger le monde. Mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il change. Comment sauver l'humanité sans lui permettre d'évoluer?

Il soulève un cadavre d'armure.

-Avec ça? Ces pantins?

Sa voix cybernétique à un goût amer. Une humanité beaucoup trop prononcé et beaucoup trop cynique pour qu'il ne soit pas un enfant de Stark.

-Il n'y a qu'un chemin vers la paix. L'extinction des Avengers.

Mjolnir s'encastre dans la carcasse inachevée. Un dernier soubresaut de vie s'échappe de la machine, à peine encore en état de fonctionner.

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucun maître…

Pinocchio. Cette histoire commence à ressembler à Pinocchio. En plus macabre.

* * *

 **Re!**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre et puis que vous avez compris la référence du titre! (oui, c'est un Disney, pour rester dans le thème de Pinocchio :) )**

 **PS : J'ai jamais mangé personne pour une review ;)**


	4. On le fera ensemble

**Hello!**

 **Désolé de poster si tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé! Alors je me dépêche de vous faire un petit coucou pour uplaoder plus vite ;)**

 **Disclamer : Les vengeurs peuvent rester chez MARVEL, je suis pas jalouse, la super-héroïne du doux nom de Sander Jones m'appartient exclusivement!**

* * *

-Tout le monde au labo.

Steve, qui m'ôte de la torpeur dans laquelle je suis plongée. Les rouages de mon cerveau fonctionnent à plein régime. Beaucoup trop vite. Je ne sais même pas si je vais être en mesure de suivre un quart de la conversation à venir. Un bras passe autour de mes épaules. J'agrippe sa main plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité. Je le sens totalement tendu. J'ose me sortir de mes pensées pendant quelques instants, histoire de faire attention à lui. Ses yeux chocolats sont figés sur le lointain, ses muscles sont tous bandés, prêts à servir. Pour fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible de ce merdier. Je le sais, parce que je suis dans le même état. Je me rapproche un peu plus. Nous commençons à avancer. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux carcasses robotiques sur le sol. Je ne pense qu'à cet être que Tony a créé. Dans le but d'apporter la paix sur Terre. Comment est-ce que la paix peut apparaître après l'annihilation? Comment une intelligence artificielle a-t-elle pu avoir un raisonnement théorique et hypothétique aussi avancé? Je ne doute pas des compétences de notre ingénieur, mais tout de même… Je trébuche sur un bout de ferraille. Je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi. Tony avance même une main dans ma direction. Je grogne. Me remets à avancer en faisant plus attention. Une fois dans le labo, je me pose dans un coin, loin de tous les autres. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir trouver un enregistrement de ce qu'il a dit. J'en ai besoin. Parce que ce truc a une âme, un quelque chose de super bizarre, même dans ses tournures de phrases… Comment est-ce que c'était déjà?... Je prends un bout de papier, tente de tout réécrire. De comprendre. Il a déjà tué quelqu'un… Il veut la paix en faisant régner la terreur…

-Je sais qui il a tué.

Je relève les yeux pour voir une forme orange devant moi. JARVIS. En mille morceaux. Souvenir de son programme matérialisé devant mes yeux. Et cette autre chose, bleue. Qui réfléchissait. Ca expliquerai beaucoup de choses…

-Où est-il? C'est insensé.

Bruce semble étonné. Et je crois savoir pourquoi...

-JARVIS était notre ligne de défense. Il aurait éteint Ultron...

-Sauf qu'il l'a pas éteint. Il l'a détruit. C'est ça qu'est étrange. Il aurait pu l'éteindre, le déconnecter ou autre, pour ne pas se faire attaquer. Mais là il a été mis en pièces Cap.

-Sander a raison. Il aurait pu l'assimiler. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ce n'est pas de la stratégie. C'est seulement…

-De la rage.

Nous le disons en même temps. Bruce remonte ses lunettes et lance un coup d'oeil dans ma direction. Il doit se demander comment je sais tout ça. Mais un être qui parle d'annihilation et d'extinction et de ce genre de trucs ne peut pas ressentir autre chose que de la rage. Pure et dure. Je le sais. Il m'arrive de penser à la même chose. Sans les hommes, la Terre se porterait bien mieux. Mais ce ne sont que des réflections que je garde pour moi-même. Et pas que je mets à exécution. Parce que l'humanité a du bon. Beaucoup de bon. Mais que ce robot ne voit pas, tout étroit d'esprit qu'il est. Je me rends compte un peu trop tard que Stark est dans les airs. Bien. Il le mérite, pour avoir créé un robot génocidaire. On peut pas faire plus grosse connerie. A part en être complice. Je lance un regard vers Bruce. Me dis qu'il s'est laissé faire. Parce qu'il est trop bonne poire. Et que je n'étais pas derrière pour faire parler ses émotions à sa place. Je soupire. Me lève pour me mettre près de lui. Je prends sa main. Il est stressé. Je le sens dans son corps contre le mien.

-Thor.

Il se tourne vers moi. Le lâche. Parce que ma voix est trop sombre. Trop impatiente aussi. Enfin, je crois.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de se demander qui est responsable et qui ne l'est pas. C'est l'heure de rassembler toutes les infos à notre portée sur ce truc.

Je laisse Steve reprendre la main.

-Le légionnaire?

-Il est parti vers le nord. J'ai perdu sa trace. Et il a le sceptre.

Je grince des dents. Ce putain de sceptre. Moi qui croyais que tout allait finir avec lui… A croire que tout recommence à cause de lui. A croire que ce n'est qu'une boucle infernale qui fait un tour sur elle-même pour revenir à son point de départ. En permanence.

-Je n'y comprends rien, vous avez construit ce programme, pourquoi essait-il de nous tuer?

La doc marque un point. Tony se rapproche de Bruce et de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Qui se transforme bien vite en ricanement. Je plisse les yeux. Thor se permet de souligner l'indécence de son comportement, alors que Bruce le supplie de ne pas rire. Etrange situation.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit drôle. Vous trouvez ça épouvantable? Mais l'est-ce vraiment?

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Soupire. Et m'assois sur le bureau derrière nous. Stark et son sense de l'humour tordu. Même si je crois qu'en plus de ça, il a la même vision de l'humanité que moi. Que nous ne sommes que des parasites pour une planète en décomposition… Frisson. Bruce pose une main sur ma cuisse, pour tenter de me calmer. Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire. Je vais assez bien. C'est peut-être ça le problème. Je pose mon coude sur son épaule. Pour être là pour lui. Il doit se sentir terriblement coupable d'avoir aidé à créer ce monstre. Je n'aime pas qu'il se sente coupable. Surtout que Tony en rajoute toujours une couche, imbécile comme il est. Sa voix sursaute. Monte dans les aigus. Alors je lâche Bruce du regard pour me concentrer sur ce crétin de première. Qui vient de créer une nouvelle menace planétaire.

-Vous vous rappelez que j'ai balancé une ogive nucléaire dans un trou de ver?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me premets d'intervenir.

-Stark…

-Sauvez New York?

Il ne s'arrêtera pas.

-Vous avez oublié? Une armée d'extra-terrestre nous a été envoyé par un trou dans l'espace. Et on se trouvait cents mètres plus bas.

Je me mets à gratter sans le vouloir mes cicatrices de la bataille. Elle a laissé des marques. Pour nous tous. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Bruce resserre ses doigts autour de ma cuisse. Il ne sait toujours pas tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette guerre.

-On est les avengers, on peut appréhender des trafiquants d'armes sans problème mais ce type de menace… C'est quitte ou double.

Il a oublié qu'on a failli perdre quelqu'un lors de notre dernière escapade.

-Comment vous espérez l'affronter?

-Ensemble.

Je prends dans ma main celle de Bruce. Parce que nous serons toujours ensemble. Malgré les autres qui se rajoutent. Il doit comprendre, parce qu'il lève les yeux vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On perdra.

-Alors ça aussi on le fera ensemble.

Et je murmure, rien que pour nous deux.

-Promis?

-Promis.

Juste après, tout le monde se met en mouvement, chacun avec une tâche bien précise. Sauf moi. Parce que la technologie et moi, ça fait deux. Alors je me pose dans un coin, roulée en boule sur le sol. Je regarde l'heure rapidement. Quatre heures dix sept. Il est trop tard. Ou trop tôt. Ca fait bien deux heures que le robot tueur c'est dissipé dans l'internet mondial. Une ombre immense se pose devant moi. Un corps tombe lourdement sur le sol. Une cape rouge se retrouve sur mon dos. Je m'enveloppe dedans.

-Merci Thor, je murmure.

Il me répond que ce n'est rien. Lui non plus n'a pas grand chose à faire, à part être en colère. Alors je me colle tout contre son épaule, à moitié assise, à moitié allongée. Histoire de me reposer un peu. De dormir peut-être. Le dieu passe une main dans mes cheveux, comme pour m'apaiser. Je suppose qu'il faisait ça aussi avec son frère. Je frissonne. Je ne dois pas penser à Loki. Pas du tout. Jamais. Et voilà que je me remets à penser à Alec. Encore et toujours à Alec. Et ce passé que je n'arrive jamais à esquiver. Je me recroqueville encore un peu plus contre Thor. Forme un éclair sur ma peau pour me calmer. Il hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Je crois qu'il s'est habitué à mes tocs. Que tout le monde dans cette pièce s'est habitué à ma présence silencieuse. De temps à autres, ils s'arrêtent un peu dans leurs recherches. De quoi siroter un café en notre compagnie. Au bout d'un petit moment, Steve s'interrompt dans sa course à l'information pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Sur son plateau, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour lui mais aussi pour Thor et pour moi. Il me tends un chocolat chaud et une pomme. Je la grignote tranquillement, en discutant un peu. On évite le sujet du robot tueur. Je sens mon corps qui se fatigue un peu trop, parce que je me suis enfin détendue assez pour pouvoir dormir. Je me pose sur le sol, roulée en boule, prête à m'endormir. Je ferme les yeux. Les rouvre quand quelqu'un, Bruce certainement, ôte délicatement la cape qui me servait de couverture.

-Sander, on a du nouveau.

Je me lève, un peu en grognant. Il sourit. Me demande si je veux qu'il me porte. Je grogne encore. C'est pas le moment. On se regroupe dans une salle de réunion de la Tour. Tout le monde rapporte ses infos. Il y en a beaucoup et je ne comprends pas tout. Je sais simplement que nous sommes en passe de partir pour l'Afrique. Dans je ne sais pas quel pays. Je vais pouvoir dormir encore dans l'avion. Je prends mon énorme sac. Le balance sur mes épaules. Baille un peu. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la cage, Bruce à mes côtés. Lui aussi à l'air HS. Il se blotti contre moi, je me blottis contre lui. On se met à dormir sans un mot. Je crois que les autres aussi s'endorment. Personne n'en a eu le temps cette nuit. Mes rêves sont hantés par un mec trop rapide pour le voir, le rire dément d'Alec et les hurlements de Hulk. Je me réveille en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur. Tout le monde roupille encore. Je me lève, un peu tremblante. Prends une tablette pour avoir toutes les données en main moi aussi. J'inspecte la brûlure sur le cou du trafiquant que nous allons voir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. D'après ce que j'en lis, ils pensent que c'est du wakanda. Je me mets à faire des recherches sur ce pays. Un peu pour moi, un peu pour savoir si c'est vraiment important. Je me heurte à un mur. Pas assez avancé technologiquement pour s'ouvrir à internet. Je peste dans ma barbe inexistante. Achète quelques livres sur le sujet, avec les codes de Tony, bien sûr. Il ne m'en voudra pas, il a créé une intelligence artificielle génocidaire. J'ai bien le droit de lui prendre du fric en contre-parti. Surtout que ça pourrait être utile pour la mission. Je regarde aussi les plans de vol, histoire de savoir où nous nous rendons. Je me change dans les vestiaires de la cage. Prends soin de préparer un café pour ceux qui se réveilleront. Une tisane aussi, pour Bruce. Je m'en fais une pour moi. Lis sagement dans le cockpit, près de la seule et unique fenêtre de cette boîte de métal. Un cliquetis dans mon dos me fait sursauter. Je manque de renverser de l'eau chaude sur ma tablette, me retournant un peu trop vite pour voir Nat se servir un café. Je soupire. Reprends ma lecture, un peu plus tendue. J'ai repris mes réflexes de fuite. C'est pas bon. Moi qui avait mit plus d'un an pour les perdre… L'espionne s'assoit à côté de moi. Triture quelques boutons, regarde quelques écrans. Je la suis du coin de l'oeil. Elle doit le voir, parce qu'elle se met à soupirer. Pour ensuite fixer son regard sur moi. Je me mords la joue.

-Bruce était si fier que tu es réussi à abandonner ces habitudes-là…

Je pince les lèvres.

-Il faut croire qu'au moindre problème, elles reviennent.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec lui. Ca pourrait te sauver la vie un jour.

Ses yeux se perdent dans le bleu du ciel. Certainement des souvenirs pas cool. Je replonge dans ma lecture et dans mon silence. Le continent africain approche. Natasha commence à réveiller les autres. Je l'y aide. M'occupe de Bruce, du Captain, et de Thor. Elle se charge des deux autres. Steve nous explique le plan. J'écoute un peu de loin. Tout dépendra de la configuration du terrain. Surtout qu'on aura à faire aux deux ados optimisés. Je me demande si je me retrouverai à nouveau devant cette tornade blanche…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, si non (et même si c'est le cas), laissez un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer s'il y a des choses à revoir :)**


	5. Un connard sexy, le retour

**Salut à tous!**

 **Bon, vraiment désolé pour cette semaine mais c'est la fin des vacances et, comme la plupart des gens à cette période, j'avais plein de préparatifs sur les bras… Surtout qu'en plus de ça, dimanche dernier, je n'étais pas chez moi…**

 **Mais bref, je suis vraiment désolé, normalement, ça n'arrivera plus. Aussi, je tiens à prévenir que le jour de publication pourrait changer, en fonction de mes cours, de si je fais des allez-retours entre les parents et chez moi… En gros, ça dépend de plein de choses et je vous préviendrai s'il y a le moindre changement.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclamer : Je ne suis pas assez folle pour oser prétendre détenir les droits des vengeurs mais j'ose tout de même clamer que Sander m'appartient toute entière.**

* * *

Notre cage se pose dans un petit bout de forêt, pas loin du cargot/entrepôt de notre cible. J'enfile mes gants et mes bottes, un peu anxieuse, surtout sur les nerfs. Bruce reste près de moi tout du long. Il se ronge les ongles. Je soupire. Me tourne vers lui. Pose mon front contre le sien.

-Ca va aller.

Il ferme les yeux. Je crois qu'il tente de s'en convaincre.

-Sander!

Captain qui m'appelle.

-Je dois y aller. Reste sagement là. Tout ira bien.

Il grogne. Je vais pour partir qu'il récupère ma main et me propulse contre son torse. Pour faire un câlin qui me maltraite les côtes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il flippe autant. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et j'ai survécu à New York. A partir de là, je peux survivre à n'importe quoi. Il me lâche. Me laisse partir. Même si je sens son regard chocolat rivé sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il craint. Mais ça me suffit pour être totalement et entièrement sur mes gardes. On s'infiltre en silence dans le bâtiment, Clint et Natasha en première ligne. Je suis plus en arrière, près de nos deux grands blonds. Capuche sur le crâne, poings fermés. Prête à me battre. On se sépare. Les deux espions à l'arrière. Je reste derrière Cap et Thor, planquée dans les ombres. On fait face à quelques gardes sur le chemin. On les élimine en silence. Je me sens un peu inutile dans tout ça. Mais quand ce sera mon tour, je me demanderai pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas restée avec Bruce à l'abri dans la cage. Bon, peut-être pas. Parce que j'ai toujours peur des espaces clos. Et que ce rafiot est un peu plus grand que le jet.

On avance lentement. Pour déboucher sur une porte, devant un pont. Tout juste en face de la salle des opérations. Ultron et les jumeaux sont déjà là. Je garde mes yeux rivés sur les Maximoffs. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir une nouvelle fois par le coureur. Ce serait ridicule. Surtout qu'il faut que je lui fasse payer de m'avoir foutu la tête dans la neige, en Sokovie. Et d'avoir diverti Clint au point qu'il se fasse tirer dessus. Je surveille aussi sa sorcière de soeur. J'ai cru lire qu'elle a des capacités télépathiques et télékinésiques. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un trifouille mon esprit. Il y a déjà bien assez de moi, pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour me mettre des images horribles dans la tête. On se met tous en place. Je reste dans un bout d'ombre, partiellement cachée, en retrait.

Tony arrive du plafond, signe que l'assaut va bientôt avoir lieu. Il engage la discussion. Son fils cybernétique et lui blablatent beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Steve et Thor s'invitent dans la conversation. Je me contente de rester immobile, méfiante. Je sens le regard de la mutante sur moi. Elle sait que je suis là. Que je ne me battrai pas contre Ultron mais contre eux. Parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoir et que vaincre du métal est hors de ma portée. Elle me surveille du coin de l'oeil, parce qu'elle fait attention à son frère. Je me rends compte qu'elle est un peu comme moi. Qu'elle a pour mission de protéger quelqu'un. A tout prix. Peu importe de quel côté de la barrière elle se trouve, elle fera honneur à sa mission. Son frère aussi, à la même posture, tournée vers elle. Ils nous ressemblent. Ils me font penser à Bruce et moi. Parce qu'ils se parlent sans voix. Parce qu'ils font attention l'un à l'autre. Et que c'est tout ce qui compte. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi, alors que je vais devoir me battre contre eux, est-ce que je pense à nos ressemblances?

Le combat s'engage rapidement entre les deux parties. Un robot me fonce dessus. Je l'esquive comme je peux. Pour me faire mettre au sol par une tornade blanche. Je grogne. Me relève le plus rapidement possible. J'arrache un bout de barrière de sécurité. Me bats contre l'être métallique avec. Je suis ridicule. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Le bouclier de Cap passe devant moi. Je l'emprunte pour venir à bout de mon adversaire robotique. Un filet d'argent passe devant mes yeux, poursuit le marteau de Thor. Il va le prendre. Je saute direction les missiles. Histoire de balancer ma tige de métal le plus fort possible sur cet enfoiré. Il se la reçoit en pleine poire. Il se relève, un peu groguis, un peu amoché aussi.

-T'avais pas vu ça venir, hein?

Vengeance. Je me tiens droite devant lui, le torse bombé de fierté. J'ai réussi à toucher un optimisé supersonique. A inscrire sur mes records perso. Devant moi, il pince ses lèvres. Crache du sang et de la salive sur le sol. Dégoûtant. Mais nécessaire. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous le défendez tous?

Je ne comprends pas. Fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté. Et je crois que lui aussi ne comprend pas ma réaction… Alors il se répète.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous défendez tous Stark?

Il a de la haine dans les yeux. Et dans le coeur. Les poings fermés. Tremblants. Il ressemble un peu à un enfant. Un enfant sur le point de fondre en larmes. Parce que personne ne le croit. Parce qu'il a peur des monstres dans son placard. Je me demande si je lui ressemble, quand je me mets en colère contre les "adultes". Et je réfléchis à sa question. Qu'est ce que Tony a bien pu lui faire pour qu'il le haïsse à ce point? Je ne comprends pas non plus sa logique…

-Si tu le déteste autant, pourquoi s'allier à une de ses créations? Elles lui ressemblent toutes, même si celle-ci…

Il ne prend pas le temps de m'écouter. Me fonce dedans. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Connard. Il a profité d'un moment d'inattention. Je voulais juste être gentille, pour une fois… Et le mettre en garde… Mais apparement, ça sert à rien avec lui. Trop buté. Des tireurs apparaissent un peu partout autour de moi. Shootent tout ce qui bouge. Que ce soit l'autre connard ou moi. Je me retranche derrière une porte métallique. Je me retrouve dans une petite pièce. Une salle de réunion apparement. Et sur la table, une arme. Je grimace. Regarde à l'extérieur. Seul moyen de venir à bout d'autant de personnes, en si peu de temps. Je soupire. Très fort. Agrippe l'arme. Il ne faut pas que je touche un seul missile. Ni que je blesse mortellement quelqu'un. Je suis pas rendue. Mais avant, je prends le temps d'écouter dans mon oreillette. Bruce semble s'inquiéter. Et les autres ne parlent pas, trop occupés à se battre. Je passe outre ma claustrophobie pour quelques secondes et ferme la porte rouillée derrière moi. Je me pose sur une des chaises de la pièce. Porte un doigt à mon oreillette.

-Bruce, on a pas besoin de toi ici. On gère. Enfin je crois.

Il soupire de soulagement.

-Faut que j'y retourne. Mais ne tourne surtout pas en vert. Y a beaucoup trop d'explosifs ici.

-Reviens en un seul morceau.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre et coupe le contact. Il faut que j'y retourne. Je prends l'arme dans mes mains. Son métal froid agresse ma peau. Mais c'est la seule solution. La seule et unique solution à mon problème actuel. J'ouvre la porte qui grince horriblement. Elle essuie une salve de tir. Recharge. J'en profite pour me mettre à tirer dans le tas. Sur les jambes surtout. Sur les bras aussi. J'espère qu'aucun ne mourra d'hémorragie. Un bouclier passe devant mes yeux. Cap. Il vient en renfort. On se bat avec toute la rage qu'on peut se permettre d'exprimer. Côtes à côtes. Il me protège de son bouclier. Je le défends de mes poings. Comme en entraînement. C'est aussi simple. Aussi réconfortant. Mais l'autre connard à crête blanche débarque. On tente de se défendre du mieux qu'on peut. Je le vois foncer sur Steve. Pas le temps de réagir. Sa sorcière de soeur a déjà corrompu son esprit. Je me retrouve seule face aux jumeaux. Et ça me fout les jetons. Alors je me mets en colère. Parce que je suis un peu comme Hulk. Dès que Bruce a peur, la colère de mon géant vert prend le relais. Mon cerveau fonctionne un peu comme ça. Je me mets à hurler toute cette haine qui déferle dans mes veines. Cette haine pour l'illogicité dont ces ados font preuve. Même moi, je suis moins stupide.

-Putain mais vous êtes cons ou ça se passe comment?!

Je crois que je les étonne à m'époumonner aussi fort, sans faire attention aux aigus vertigineux que ma voix arrive à produire. Ils ne bougent plus, figés. Ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-On a pas besoin de se battre entre nous! On est pareil putain! Je sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé à HYDRA. Peut-être que vous vouliez plus de pouvoir. Ou que vous vouliez servir votre pays… Je m'en contre fous. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous suivez un Stark maintenant. Et que c'est jamais bon de suivre un Stark. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir! En plus, moi, j'ai compris votre petit jeu! Toujours à être l'un à côté de l'autre. Vous croyiez que personne ne pigerait?! Pas de pot parce que moi j'ai compris!

Le blond se met sérieusement à gigoter. Mais la main de sa soeur l'empêche d'avancer. Elle m'écoute calmement, ses yeux englouti du rouge de ses pouvoirs.

-Qu'as-tu compris?

La voix sokovienne résonne jusque dans mon esprit. Je déteste ça. Mais continu mon raisonnement à voix haute, un peu plus calme.

-Stark vous a tout prit.

Je déglutis un peu bruyamment. Ma voix se casse. Parce moi aussi, quelqu'un a failli tout me prendre. Et être entourée d'armes ne m'aide pas à ne pas y penser. A ne pas penser à l'éventualité qui aurait pu être la mienne à cause d'un putain de militaire prêt à tout pour récupérer son expérience ratée.

-Vous êtes chanceux. Il aurait pu vraiment _tout_ vous prendre.

Je pense à Bruce, brisé. Au flingue dans sa main. A la photo dans le creux de ses doigts. Je pense à Ross. A ce connard de Ross. Et je ne sens pas le poings supersonique de l'autre enfoiré s'éclater contre ma mâchoire. Ni le pouvoir étrange de l'autre s'infiltrer dans mon esprit embué de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez? Laissez un review, on aime bien ça par ici.**

 _ **Sander : Enfin surtout elle, elle est en manque d'affection…**_

 _ **Sangoha : T'as tout compris, vient faire un câlin!**_

 _ **Sander : Au secours!**_


	6. AlecSander

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Bon, il est tard, une fois de plus. Pardon. Mais je pense sincèrement à changer de jour de publication, comme ça, je serai moins en retard tout le temps… Je ne sais pas encore sur quel jour, ça dépend de mon emploi du temps, que j'aurai définitif dans une semaine. D'ici là, merci beaucoup de supporter mes non jours de publications :)**

 **Disclamer : Aujourd'hui, la flemme de faire un beau discours donc en gros, Sander et son histoire sont à moi et les autres sont à MARVEL.**

 **Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

-Sandy.

Je lève les yeux, prête à hurler sur la personne m'ayant appelé comme ça. Mais mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Parce que je me retrouve devant lui. Lui et ses yeux gris qui pétillent. Lui et son sourire un peu trop grand. Je me surprends à trouver cela incongru. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il me prend la main. Me soulève du sol.

-Ca va? T'as rien de cassé?

Je fronce les sourcils. Bouge un peu toutes mes articulations, pour voir si tout va bien. Je crois que c'est bon. Quand est-ce que j'ai appris à comprendre mon corps aussi bien?

-Ca va.

Il hoche la tête.

-On devrait rentrer à la maison, papa va s'inquiéter.

Papa? Papa… Je vois comme un flash deux yeux chocolats. Et entends en écho un hurlement affreusement rassurant. Alec se penche vers le sol. Récupère un skate renversé. Il me le tend. Je le récupère entre mes doigts. J'ai cette impression étrange de ne l'avoir jamais vu. On commence à marcher. On arrive devant une maison. Je ne me souviens pas du trajet. Cette histoire pue la merde. Mon frère ouvre la porte. Hurle.

-ON EST RENTRES!

Un homme haut de stature, un peu trop bronzé, sort d'une cuisine parfaitement aménagée. Il sourit, d'un sourire vrai. S'avance. M'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me touche. Ni pourquoi il est si familier envers moi. Je ne le connais pas.

-Alors fille, comment va?

Un frisson coule le long de ma colonne. Fille. Je suis sa fille. Comment ai-je pu oublier d'être sa fille? Je commence à paniquer intérieurement.

-Ca va.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte forcée. Monte les escaliers. Me retrouve devant un couloir de portes closes. L'une indique mon prénom, écrit en grosses lettres de toutes les couleurs. Je me surprends à penser que ce n'est pas moi. Que rien de tout ça n'est moi. Que je ne peux pas être ça. Que je ne peux pas… Etre comme ça. Que je suis quelque chose d'autre. De plus terne. De plus abîmé. Je rentre dans cette chambre qui doit être la mienne. Me retrouve face à des murs peints en verts et violets. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces couleurs m'apaisent instantanément. Je m'assois sur le lit. Inspecte le mur d'en face, recouvert de photos. Je suis partout avec Alec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens comme de la peur, quand je croise son regard figé sur le papier. Il sourit souvent. Je pense à un sourire plus grand encore, dément. Un rire, souvenir enfoui dans ma mémoire, enveloppe le silence. Je ne piges plus rien. Je retrouve recroquevillée sur ce lit qui est le mien. Qui doit être le mien. Et j'ai mal. Partout. Je n'arrive presque pas à respirer. J'inspecte la pièce. Me rends compte qu'aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte. Je me dépêche d'en ouvrir une. J'aurai pu mourir asphyxiée. J'aurai pu… Etre enfermée à vie. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je me retourne, un crayon dans la main, tous les membres tendus à l'extrême.

-Sandy?

Alec. Je dépose lentement le bout de bois sur le bureau. Mais le garde toujours à portée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai peur de lui. Un peu. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'un crayon est une arme?

-Il fait trois degrés dehors et tu ouvre la fenêtre toi? Qu'est ce qui va pas?

Il s'assoit sur les draps Captain America. Mon… Mon avengers préféré? Je fronce les sourcils. Je croyais que Hulk était mon préféré. Hulk. Rien que de dire ce nom dans mon esprit me remplie de joie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ni comment c'est possible? Que penser à cet être me rend plus heureuse que de voir mon frère.

-Je vais bien.

Je crois que ma voix gronde comme le tonnerre. En face, il soupire. Et se lève.

-On va bientôt manger, tu devrais aller te laver les mains.

Je hoche la tête. M'exécute. Et je trouve que je suis une bonne petite soldate, parce que je fais tout ce qu'on me dit sans argumenter. Je me demande depuis quand je suis devenue si obéissante. Je sors de la salle de bain mitoyenne à ma chambre. Me rends dans la cuisine, attirée par l'odeur du repas. Je me retrouve attablée, sans savoir comment les plats sont arrivés sur la table ni comment toute cette famille s'est retrouvée rassemblée sur cette table. Une femme est juste en face de moi, un large sourire sur les joues, parlant de tout, surtout de rien. Elle me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée. Je suppose que oui. Même si je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je mange beaucoup. Me surprends à trouver que c'est trop. Alors que la moitié de mon assiette est encore remplie.

-Tu devrais manger ma puce, on ne doit pas gâcher la nourriture. D'autres ont beaucoup moins que ça tous les jours.

Je pense à une barquette de frite. Sans savoir pourquoi. Comme si c'était ma nourriture favorite. Le repas se termine trop vite. Tout va trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Je finis rapidement ma part de gâteau. Cela me donne envie de vomir. C'était beaucoup trop pour mon pauvre estomac pas assez habitué à manger autant. Pourtant, n'est ce pas ce que l'on mange tous les jours ici? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un autre repas que celui-là. Je fronce les sourcils. Sors de table un peu trop rapidement pour m'exiler dans le jardin. Je me surprends à vouloir une clope. Mais je ne fume pas. Si? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Sans vraiment y faire attention, je me retrouve assise sur le sol en tailleur. J'ai besoin de méditer. Depuis quand est-ce que je sais méditer? Je n'y fais pas attention. Me concentre sur mon corps. Sur mon esprit. Sur ce manque qui me donne envie de pleurer, sans savoir ce que c'est. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Une deuxième. Un torrent. Une ombre se déporte devant moi. Pourtant je n'ai senti personne passer à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux. Alec. Alec avec un regard qui fait peur. Un corps tordus, tendus, prêt à se jeter sur moi. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Tu te souviens hein? Tu te souviens d'eux?

Eux? Eclat chocolaté et verdâtre.

-Tu les préfère EUX.

Sa voix qui éclate dans le silence du soir, effrayante.

-Tu n'aime pas notre vie? Loin de toute cette merde? Loin des vengeurs et de leurs problèmes? Avec une vraie maison?

Je pense à une Tour immense au coeur de cette grosse pomme pourrie de vers toujours pressés d'aller au travail.

-Avec une vraie maman?

Un éclat roux qui me réconforte un peu, malgré un goût amer. Une paire d'yeux trop bleus qui me font mal au coeur. Parce qu'ils ont disparus, je suppose.

-Avec un vrai papa?

Un nom. Simple. Courant. Mais qui résonne comme une délivrance à mes oreilles. Bruce.

-Non. Toi tu me préfère fou à lier.

Je me souviens. Je me souviens de la vie dans les rues de Chicago. De la lutte pour survivre, avec ce frère qui gravit les échelons trop vite. Qui pense au pouvoir avant de penser aux autres. Avant de penser à moi. Qui me convoque parce que je fais le bien autour de moi. Que je déjoue ses meurtres pour la justice. Et je me souviens des menaces. De la menace. Celle de trop. Qui détruit tout. Qui le détruit lui. Je revois comme sur une bobine de film ce frère, perché sur son trône de cadavre, entouré de ses esclaves. D'enfants. En haillons. Prêts à être envoyés à l'abattoir. Et ce détonateur dans sa main. Cette cage grande ouverte pour que j'y entre. Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une justicière dans sa ville. Qu'il a simplement besoin du fric que je pourrais lui rapporter s'il me vend. J'entends son rire qui me glace le sang. Je me revois bondir en avant, un couteau en main pour l'empêcher d'agir. Pour l'empêcher de tout faire sauter. Et pour protéger ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé.

-Tu préfère ta vie à chier.

Les rues, que je quitte pour des bidonvilles à travers le monde. Les nuits si froides, les journées si chaudes… La faim agrippée au ventre. L'alcool qui réchauffe un peu. Pas beaucoup. Suffisamment pour tenir encore un peu. Le temps de changer de planque. Mais il y a un espoir. Qui manque de disparaître avec Betty.

-Pauvre petite Sandy. Elle tue tous ceux qui l'entoure.

Je lève les yeux pour lui foutre un pain dans la gueule. Me retrouve dans un entrepôt trop familier. Beaucoup trop familier. Je m'avance. Je suis devant l'entrée de derrière. Des gargouillements ignobles, comme des personnes se noyant dans leurs propres sang, émergent à l'autre bout de l'immense hangar. Je me précipite en avant, dans le noir. Parce qu'il y a des gens à sauver. Un spot s'allume. Met en avant une masse de corps, empilés sur le sol. Je me mets à courir. Me rends compte que je les connais tous. Que se sont… Que se sont… Mes mots se perdent. Impossible de penser. Ou même de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je m'effondre. Tombe à genoux. Leurs yeux figés dans l'infini me dévisagent. Mes collègues. Mes amis. Tous étendus sur le sol, les uns sur les autres, comme de vulgaires sacs de pommes de terre. Trop pour ce que mon cerveau peut supporter. La lumière s'éteint. Eclaire un autre cadavre. Mais je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard d'eux. Ils comptaient sur moi. Tous. Et je comptais sur eux. Je comptais sur eux pour ne pas mourir. Parce que l'un est un dieu. L'autre est un super soldat. Et les trois qui restent sont des personnes d'exception.

-SANDER!

Hurlement qui me force à détacher le regard des corps ensanglantés des vengeurs. Pour se poser sur une scène ignoble. Une silhouette est penchée sur Bruce, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Le même sourire que celui d'Alec. Je crois me reconnaître dans ces traits. Comme un reflet distordu de la réalité. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Un autre projecteur se met en marche. Illumine le corps sans vie de… Non. Pas lui. Pas lui. Pas Hulk. Bruit de succion. Je reporte mon attention sur moi. Et sur Bruce, qui passe ses mains sur son cou pour tenter de contenir l'hémorragie. Je reconnaîtrai ce couteau entre mille. Celui qui m'a… Un silhouette se découpe à travers les ombres. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Le couteau que j'avais dans les mains tombe. Je ne suis plus spectatrice d'un reflet qui est le mien. Je suis devenue le reflet.

-Tu vois, ce rêve de vie normale était bien mieux que la réalité.

Deux bras m'entourent.

-La réalité fait mal. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

Alec prend ma main droite. Dépose quelque chose dedans. Une chose glacée. Métallique. Je baisse le regard dessus. Un flingue. Un flingue. Je pense à cette douleur qui me transperce le coeur. Qui pourrait disparaître rien qu'avec…

-SANDER!

Rugissement dans mon dos. Quelqu'un qui me bouscule. Qui récupère mon seul moyen de m'échapper de cet enfer. Je lève les yeux. Je ne suis plus dans l'entrepôt. Je ne sens plus le sang de Bruce contre mes doigts. Mais je sens des larmes couler en abondance sur mes joues.

-Sander.

Je connais cette voix. Elle ne peut pas exister. Je l'ai tué, lui aussi. Je les ai tous tués.

-Sander. T'inquiète pas. Tu es sécurité. Je vais t'emmener à l'abri.

Je sens deux bras qui me soulèvent du sol. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive. Clint est mort. Clint ne peut pas me porter. Parce que Clint est mort. Je crois l'avoir tué. Même si je n'ai pas de souvenir précis de l'avoir fait. Il devrait être mort. Je sens sur ma peau les rayons d'un soleil ardent. Je ferme les yeux. Les rouvre dans une sorte de cage métallique. Un jet. L'un de nos jets. Je me recroqueville dans un coin. Pas sûre de faire face à la réalité. Comment savoir si ce que je vois est réel? Une carcasse s'affale à côté de moi. Je vois un bout de pantalon bleu. Ce n'est pas réel. Ca ne peut pas être réel. Je les ai tous tués. Tous. Tous…

-Sander?...

Une voix qui hésite. Une main qui se pose lentement sur mon épaule. Et deux bras chauds qui m'entourent. J'entends son coeur battre. Et je repense à une astuce. Pour savoir si je suis dans un rêve. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains. Compte mes doigts. Dix. J'ai dix doigts. Je suis sûre d'avoir dix doigts. C'est la réalité. C'est réel. Ils sont en vie. Ils sont en vie! Mes sanglots redoublent. Ils sont vivants. Tous. Je repense à cette arme au creux de ma main. J'ai failli… J'ai… Je m'accroche à Steve comme à un rocher. Il fait de même. Une autre masse se pose à côté de nous. Thor. Personne n'est mort. Personne. Je n'ai tué personne. Je lève les yeux sur l'intérieur de cette cage. Natasha est dans un coin, Clint avec elle, essayant de la faire revenir. Thor est à côté de moi. Steve est dans mes bras. Où est Bruce? Je me lève un peu trop brusquement. J'ai la tête qui tourne. C'est pas grave.

-Où est Bruce?

Clint détourne quelques instant son attention de Nat'.

-Tony s'en occupe. Il a enclenché Véronica.

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Pas Véronica. Hulk a pas besoin de ça. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de ça… J'attrape une couverture. Me précipite à l'extérieur. Juste de quoi voir Tony porter Bruce dans ses bras, conscient mais en piteux état. J'accours vers eux. Bruce avait besoin de moi. Et j'étais trop perdue avec Alec pour lui venir en aide. Stark atterie. Laisse mon doc se mettre sur ses pieds. Je le recouvre de ma couverture. Glisse son bras gauche autour de mes épaules. Le supporte dans sa démarche trébuchante. Je tangue un peu. Parce que je ne vais pas bien non plus. Je sens encore dans mes mains la lame meurtrière. L'arme glacée aussi. Je crois que c'était un vrai flingue, que je tenais entre mes doigts, quand Clint m'a récupérée. Pathétique. Un grognement de douleur me détourne de mes pensées. J'avance un peu plus doucement. Fais plus attention à mon environnement. Et à lui. Je ne me vois pas lui expliquer. Alors je me tais. Vais lui chercher des vêtements. Il les enfile en silence, sans faire attention aux autres. Clint prend les commandes. Je me recroqueville tout contre Bruce. Je hais ces putains de jumeaux.

* * *

 **Je relance la proposition, pour un review, le sauvetage d'un mort d'infinity war :p**


	7. PTSD

**Hello!**

 **Bon, maintenant que j'ai le temps, je tenais à remercier Irenee Moriarty pour le review de la dernière fois, c'est très gentil de ta part :) Et merci de comprendre mes retards à répétition ;p**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier tous également de continuer de suivre les aventures de Sander avec autant d'application, ça me remplie de joie et me redonne le moral quand je reste bloquée sur un chapitre :)**

 **D'ailleurs, je suis désolée, celui d'aujourd'hui est un peu moins long et un peu plus calme que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**

 **Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais peut-être vous laissez lire à un moment de temps!**

 **Disclamer : Sander est pour moi ce que Spiderman est pour Stan Lee mais les autres, ils sont tous à MARVEL...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je fixe le vide. Incapable de me raccrocher à la réalité. Pourtant je sens bien dans ma main celle de Bruce, qui s'accroche à moi comme à une ancre. Mais je ne suis qu'une épave. Je n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien, les yeux figés sur des fantômes. Sur cette mère fictive. Sur ce père imaginaire. Sur ce frère barge. Et sur cette pile de cadavres toute fraîche. Sur la sensation réconfortante de l'arme dans mes mains, pour dire adieu à la souffrance. Je me mords la lèvre. Assez fort pour qu'elle se mette à saigner. Assez fort pour que je ne pense plus à ça. Je pense à mon épaule. A l'humidité qui s'en dégage. Je focalise mon attention quelques instants là-dessus. Des larmes. Pas les miennes. Des larmes coulent sur mon haut. Des sanglots étouffés résonnent dans l'habitacle. Je crois comprendre que c'est Bruce. Je me force à être présente. Un peu. Forme une rune sur son dos. L'entoure de mes bras. Je sens son corps secoué de tremblements. Un liquide trop visqueux s'écoulant d'une plaie atroce à son cou. Ses gargouillements d'agonie, alors qu'il s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Non. Il est là. Il est là et il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi. Litanie que je me répète pour espérer me raccrocher à lui. Pour le rassurer. Pour me rassurer un peu aussi. J'arrive à le calmer, je crois. Il ne tremble plus. Il ne bouge plus. Je panique. Est-ce que? Pression supplémentaire contre mes os. Il bouge, me compresse contre son corps, m'engloutie toute entière entre ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre son coeur. Pour être sûre qu'il est en vie. Et pas à moitié mort. Il pose son menton sur mon crâne. Je crois qu'il veut se persuader que je suis vivante. Entièrement et totalement vivante. La sorcière nous a eu de la même manière. C'était prévisible. Terriblement prévisible. Je continu de triturer ma lèvre. Pour espérer échapper à mes ombres. Le temps passe lentement. J'ai l'impression de voir un sablier qui s'écoule, sans savoir quand il s'arrêtera. La nuit fait place au jour. Je n'ose pas fermer les yeux. De peur de voir des choses que je ne voudrais pas. Je crois que quelqu'un se met à préparer à manger. Je sens une odeur de café. Me retrouve, sans vraiment savoir comment, avec un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans la main.

-On est bientôt arrivé.

Une voix, en écho. Je me mets à grignoter mon bout de pain. Simplement pour m'empêcher de trembler. Notre appareil se pose. La porte s'ouvre. Je respire un grand bol d'air. Bruce passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Il a encore les yeux rouges. Je n'aime pas ça. Me colle contre lui. Il est ma seule ancre avec la réalité. La seule qui en vaille la peine tout du moins. Les autres défilent devant nous, à la file indienne. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont vu, pour fixer le vide ainsi. Je me demande si Steve a vu son Bucky. Si Natasha a perdu mon Bruce. Si Thor a retrouvé son frère génocidaire. Nous entamons une marche presque mortuaire, en silence, sur un même pas, Clint guidant notre cortège. Je sens les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Comme pour me rappeler que je ne suis plus dans l'entrepôt. Nos pas nous guident vers une maison trop blanche, trop parfaite, éclatante de vie. De sourires et de jeux d'enfants défraîchis. Je frissonne. Bruce pose un baiser sur mon front. Je pense aux photos fictives de cette vie parfaite qui aurait pû être la mienne. Je suppose qu'elle ressemblait à ça. A cette vie-là. Nous montons les marches froides du perron. Je crois que quelqu'un parle. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me contente de suivre le mouvement comme je peux. Avec mes yeux figés dans cette putain de vision. Si je revois ces jumeaux… Je ferme les poings. Me reprends une fois la porte passée. Je dois me ressaisir. Etre là pour eux. Pour tous les vengeurs. Je dois les protéger. Le protéger. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Comme je le ferai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Chérie?

Je sursaute. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Clint parle aussi fort. Je me retranche un peu plus contre Bruce, comme un animal prit entre les phares d'une voiture. Une femme s'avance. Je fronce les sourcils quand elle embrasse notre archer. Je ne savais pas… Je la détaille de plus près. M'arrête sur son ventre. Un ventre rond comme une planète. Qui héberge un petit être même pas formé. Je ne… J'ai jamais pigé ce concept. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de mère. Jamais eu de vie de famille stable. Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Laura.

Je cligne des paupières. Détache mon attention de cette protubérance pour la regarder dans les yeux. Pour l'écouter parler. Vaguement. Puisque je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Un escadron d'enfants débarque. Je me retiens de leur balancer un truc en pleine figure. Je suis sur les nerfs. Trop. Tony se met à parler doucement avec Bruce. J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disent. Un grille-pain s'active. Je frappe le mur derrière moi par réflexe.

-Sander!

Focus. J'y arrive pas. Je sens tous mes muscles tendus à l'extrême, mon corps encore penché sur le plâtre. Y a des gosses dans la pièce putain!

-Je peux pas rester ici.

Je sors en trombe de la maison. Entends à peine Bruce me retenir. J'ai besoin de temps. D'être seule. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Thor s'évaporer dans ciel. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer assez sur la situation pour me demander pourquoi il s'en va. Je sens sur mon corps le poids de toutes ces années de vie. De mes blessures, jamais totalement refermées. Je cours le plus loin possible. Le plus vite possible aussi. A travers les champs. M'arrête, gonflée de colère. Me mets à hurler à plein poumons. Et m'attaque à un arbre qui n'a rien demandé. Je frappe l'écorce en hurlant à la Terre entière à quel point je déteste mon existence.

-Je hais ce putain de robot!

Frappe une nouvelle fois.

-Je hais ces putains de jumeaux!

Encore.

-Je hais Pietro Maximoff!

Mes phalanges craquent.

-Je hais Wanda Maximoff!

Du sang dégouline.

-Je hais cet enfoiré de frangin!

Des larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux.

-Je me hais moi.

Murmure perdu dans le vent, que je glisse, avant de me laisser choir sur le sol. J'inspecte mes mains déchiquetées. Concentre mon attention sur le sang qui dégouline sur la terre fraîche. J'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour me reprendre que l'automutilation. Je ricane dans le silence, le soleil pour seul complice. Je ferme les yeux. Plus d'images horribles. Ca aura eu cet avantage. Je balance ma tête en arrière, contre l'écorce en milles morceaux. Profite de la brise matinale. Je suis épuisée. Je fais un inventaire des blessures, celui que je n'ai pas pu faire à cause de l'autre connasse. J'ai un peu mal à la mâchoire mais rien de grave compte tenu de l'envoyeur. Les mains en lambeaux mais ça, c'est de ma faute. Et le reste n'est que crampes. Normal. J'inspire un peu d'air frais. Je dois faire l'état des lieux psychologique aussi. Comme à chaque retour de mission. Parce que ce n'était que ça. Une simple mission. Comme les autres… Je me mets en position pour méditer. Fronce les sourcils. C'est difficile, de se calmer à ce point là. Mais c'est indispensable. Il faut que je me retrouve avec moi-même pour comprendre comment je vais. J'inspire profondément. Expire plus profondément encore. Je sens comme un courant électrique le long de mon corps. Encore un peu… J'ouvre les yeux sur du noir. Du vide. Et au milieu, un petit éclat rouge. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. J'avance ma main vers lui. Il irradi de douleur. Flashs incandescents d'Alec. De leurs corps étendus sur le sol froid.

-BlackRobot?

Je sors de ma transe un peu trop rapidement, comme brûlée par les paroles innocentes de l'enfant face à moi.

-Je peux m'assoir?

Je la regarde. Elle me surplombe, ses grands yeux gris pétrifiés. Je tapote l'herbe à mes côtés. Passe une main lasse sur mon visage. Pour me rendre compte que je pleure. Pathétique. Je retranche mes genoux contre ma poitrine, fixant le vide devant moi. Pour me calmer.

-Pourquoi tu pleure?

Je hausse un sourcil. Lance un regard vers la gamine. Elle joue avec des pâquerettes. Si elle n'avait pas parlé si distinctement, j'aurai pu croire que j'ai inventé cette phrase.

-Je pleure parce que…

Je ne sais pas comment trouver mes mots. Comment expliquer à une si petite fille ce que je ressens? Je cherche des termes appropriés. Elle porte son entière attention sur moi. Je me mords la lèvre un peu. Trouve les mots juste. Les énonce à voix haute.

-Je pleure parce que quelqu'un de très méchant m'a fait mal là.

Je pointe ma tête. Elle fronce les sourcils. Se soulève assez pour examiner ma tempe. Mais elle ne trouve rien.

-Pas à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle a compris.

-Comme papa!

Je souris doucement.

-Oui. Comme ton papa.

Clint… Lui aussi a vécu ça. Il y a deux ans. Quand ma vie était encore simple, succession de fuites et de bonnes actions minimes, avec Bruce toujours à côté de moi. Bruce. Je me demande quelle heure il est. Je me demande s'il va bien. S'il s'inquiète. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète imbécile. Je me lève. La petite prend ma main.

-Tu t'appelle comment, je lui demande, avec une voix peut-être trop douce. Je ne pensais pas avoir ça en stock.

-Lila. Et toi?

-Sander.

Elle fait la moue.

-C'est un prénom de garçon ça!

Je souris. D'un sourire pâle. Eteins. Parce que même mon prénom me rappelle à lui. Me dit que nous sommes indissociables.

-C'est mon grand frère qui l'a choisi.

Elle se tait. Je crois qu'elle a compris que je ne veux pas parler de ça. Elle suit plutôt des yeux les papillons qui batifolent gaiement autour de nous. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Admire son innocence. Elle presse un peu plus sa paume contre la mienne, me montrant des chevaux de sa main libre. Je me souviens de mes phalanges en charpies. Fais en sorte de sourire à la petite, alors que je grimace à l'intérieur de douleur. Physique. Plus gérable que l'autre.

-Lila! Cooper! Sander! A table!

Voix de Clint. Il est déjà midi?

-On arrive papa!

La petite me lâche la main, courant vers la maison. J'en profite pour bander mes plaies avec un bout de mon t-shirt. Pour espérer passer inaperçue. Je sais déjà que c'est raté. Mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Je m'arrête devant la porte. Lance un regard dans mon dos. Ecoute avec application à la porte. Pas de bruits suspects, simplement le grondement des conversations. J'ouvre. Inspecte les environs, les poings fermés. Personne. Je pose un pied à l'intérieur. Pour me rendre compte que je suis en super vigilance. Putain de syndrome post-traumatique à la con.

* * *

 **Les reviews, ça met toujours du baume au coeur, surtout que le mien est encore brisé en milles morceaux par le traitement de Bruce depuis Ragnarock...**


	8. Une petite visite surprise

**Salut chers lecteurs!**

 **Comment ça va depuis dimanche dernier? Pas trop peur du retour des jours de pluie? De l'automne?**

 **Bon, je dois simplement vous prévenir que la publication rattrape lentement l'écriture… Je suis rendue à écrire le chapitre 14, donc autant vous dire que je stresse un peu… Mais bon, je vais tout faire pour me booster :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, pour ce chapitre un peu de transition lui aussi, puisqu'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête, on en guéri pas du jour au lendemain :)**

 **Disclamer : Sander m'appartient entièrement et totalement alors que les vengeurs sont les propriétés un peu trop bien gardées de MARVEL( dommages, j'aurai bien voulu leurs piquer un petit Bucky ;p)**

* * *

-Sander!

Bruce, assis sur les marches du perron. Il se lève. Un peu trop précipitamment à mon goût. Je ferme les poings. Grimace légèrement quand mes phalanges se mettent à picoter. Trop mises à contribution. Je sens son regard me scanner. Il fronce les sourcils. Soupire. Sort de table. Va chercher une trousse de premiers secours. Je roule des yeux.

-Assise.

Sa voix est dure. Froide. Trop brutale pour que je dise quoi que ce soit. Je crois qu'il est en colère. Je m'assois, comme ordonné. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis simplement partie courir. Et frapper un arbre. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il ôte les morceaux de tissus que j'avais mis pour couvrir les plaies. Enduit d'alcool pure, sans même me prévenir. Je sursaute. Ca pique. Ses doigts calleux s'activent, sans aucune tendresse. Sa peau devient verdâtre. Merde.

-Bruce.

Il n'écoute pas. Appuie comme un malade avec ses compresses.

-Bruce!

Il lève ses yeux sur moi. Ses yeux herbeux. Loin du chocolat habituel. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

-Hulk mon chou, On va aller dehors ok? Je suis sûre que Clint n'aimerai pas qu'on détruise sa maison.

-HULK?

Merde. Pas le bon.

-Désolé Bruce mais vous êtes en train de permuter, comme tu veux que je sache qui c'est?

Il grogne un peu trop fort. Prend ce qu'il lui faut pour me maltraiter. Il est donc encore conscient d'être lui. Derrière, les autres sont tendus au max. Clint a les yeux figés sur ses enfants, les muscles bandés, prêt à intervenir. Il faut que je les éloigne d'ici, sinon on aura le droit à un autre massacre. Et franchement, j'ai vraiment pas envie de déclencher une guerre civile dans nos rangs juste parce que Monsieur le docteur ne veut pas calmer ses nerfs.

-Les gars, je m'occupe de tout.

Je me pose un peu plus loin, en plein milieu d'un champ. Il m'emboîte le pas. S'écroule sur l'herbe fraîche. Il commence à respirer un peu trop fort. Son corps se tord sur le sol en soubresaut douloureux. Je grimace. Désagréable impression. Je revois leurs corps se contorsionnant sur du béton trop humide. Presque identique. Rugissement qui me sort de ma transe. Hulk me fait face, tremblant de colère. Je m'avance près du géant. Pose une main sur son biceps. Il se retourne. Et je peux voir une vague de soulagement dans ses yeux. Il me prends dans ses trop grands bras. Force presque jusqu'à m'en péter les côtes. Mais je sens qu'il en a besoin. Alors je ne dis rien. Souffre en silence. Je préfère qu'il me fasse du mal plutôt que se soit moi qui lui en fasse. Flash de son corps agonisant. Je me concentre sur les battements effrénés de son coeur. Sur les grognements de sa respiration. Une larme coule. Toute petite. Solitaire. Sur mon front. Je fronce les sourcils. Lève les yeux sur mon géant vert. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir mal. Et pourtant, il pleure. Maintenant. Tout de suite. A cause d'une gamine toujours trop en colère. Je me mords la lèvre. Dessine délicatement sur sa peau un petit éclair pour le réconforter.

-Je suis là. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Je suis vivante.

Il me repose lentement sur la terre ferme. Et s'écroule sur le sol. Je m'installe sur ses genoux. Me colle contre son torse noueux. Je ferme les yeux. Arrive à ne penser à rien. Puisqu'il est là. Qu'il peut me protéger de tout. Je me sens en relative sécurité. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis sortie de ce fichu rafiot. Ca fait du bien. Ca soulage un peu mon corps et mon esprit.

-Hulk content de voir Sander.

Je souris légèrement.

-Moi aussi mon grand. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Il grogne son approbation. Se distrait avec mes cheveux. Je prends enfin le temps de fermer les yeux. Ca fait plus de vingt quatre heures que je suis debout. A tenir. Plus ou moins bien. Je suis épuisée. Physiquement. Mentalement.

-Hulk veut jouer.

Je soupire. Finit le bref moment de tranquillité. Parce que Hulk est encore un enfant. Et que les enfants ont besoin de jouer. On fait la chanson "Trois petits chats", l'éléphant qui se balançait aussi. Quand je n'arrive plus à suivre, il change d'activité. Se met à la recherche de marguerites pour me faire une couronne de fleur. Se rassoit quand il trouvé ce qu'il lui faut. Je me réinstalle sur lui. Ferme les yeux pour de bon. De quoi dormir un peu. Un tout petit peu…

 _-Sandy._

 _Du rouge tout autour. Beaucoup trop de rouge…_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Agrippe les immenses poignets au dessus de ma tête. Trop grands pour être ceux d'un être humain. Et puis je me souviens de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je laisse mon géant de meilleur ami poser sur mon crâne sa corolle de fleurs. Il sourit. Je lui souris en retour. Mais son expression se métamorphose un peu trop vite en une grimace de douleur.

-Banner…

Je soupire. Pourquoi continu-t-il de l'appeler Banner? Il est son alter ego. La personne avec laquelle il vit le plus. Pourtant il continu de l'appeler Banner… J'ai encore du boulot à faire avec lui aussi, niveau acceptation de soi et de l'autre.

-C'est pas grave Big guy. Je ferais en sorte qu'on se voit bientôt, d'accord?

Il hoche la tête. Rétrécit rapidement. Je me lève. Pars vers la maison pour récupérer un jean à la va vite dans mon sac, déposé à la rache dans l'entrée à notre arrivée. Je fais demi tour. Tends le morceau de tissu à un Bruce tremblant encore. Je le laisse reprendre ses esprits en pansant mes plaies. Parce qu'avec tout ça, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait. Je sens rapidement des lèvres se poser sur mon front. Deux grands bras m'entourer.

-Ne disparais plus jamais sans prévenir.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me mets à pleurer. Si fort. De tout mon coeur. De tout mon corps. Je crois que les nerfs lâchent. Cela faisait longtemps… Si longtemps… Je ne m'étais plus autorisée à fondre en larme depuis Alec. Depuis sept ans… Et ici, maintenant, je me sens comme une petite fille dans les bras trop grand de Bruce, qui m'entoure toute entière de chaleur.

-Parle moi.

Alors je me mets à raconter. Tout. Peu importe ce jardin secret, qui nous maintient comme deux et pas comme un. J'ai besoin de tout lui balancer. De lui dire que je ne vais pas bien. Parce que je suis quasiment sûre que je ne vais pas pouvoir traverser ça toute seule. C'est trop dur. Après, il me raconte sa vision à lui. Il me raconte une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, sans Hulk dans les pattes. Comment elle était belle. Il m'aurait accompagnée au lycée, comme tous ces parents un peu trop protecteurs. Que je l'ai engueulé tellement fort à cause de ça, comme l'ado que je suis censée être. Il me raconte qu'on vivait dans une petite maison de banlieu, avec Natasha et deux chats. Et Hulk et sa rage sont arrivés. Ont tout massacré sur leurs passage pour me retrouver. Il me dit que Hulk m'a écrasé entre ses bras, prétextant que Bruce voulait me garder pour lui. Pour lui seul. Il me décrit le craquement de mes os. Le filet de sang qui coule de ma bouche. Mes yeux révulsés, sans vie. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son torse. Il dit m'avoir pleuré, à genoux, priant Dieu pour la première fois de sa vie. Quel Dieu, ça il ne me le dit pas. Il me dit aussi que Hulk était là. Conscient de la souffrance qu'il venait de s'infliger et de lui infliger. Hurlant. Massacrant tout autour de lui, parce que la douleur était trop grande. Je pense à leurs corps agonisants. Me rends compte que nous sommes les mêmes. Deux faces d'une même pièce rouillé à l'acide. Que notre force est aussi notre faiblesse. Qu'à force d'être un monstre à trois têtes, nous nous pouvons plus vivre sans les autres. Indissociables. Des lèvres se posent sur mon front. Je lève les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu dorme un peu.

Je grogne. Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir.

-Je suis pas fatiguée.

Mais mon corps me dit le contraire en me faisant bailler. Il sourit. Commence à bouger pour rejoindre la maison. On ne croise personne. Pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont tous devant un film. Un dessin animé plutôt. Je prends mon sac de couchage. Me recroqueville sur le sol, entre le canapé où tout le monde est assis, et la table basse. Bruce s'installe sur le sol. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Ferme les yeux. Ecoute distraitement le long métrage, alors que je m'endors doucement, pétrie de fatigue. Je me réveille une petite heure plus tard, à cause d'une bataille dantesque éclatant entre un géant de fer et les forces armées des Etats-Unis. J'ai un peu mal partout. Mais me surprends à me dire que ce n'est pas grave, puisque j'ai réussi à fermer les yeux sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne m'empêche de me reposer un minimum. J'écoute la fin du film. Me rendors certainement, puisque quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je n'entends plus rien. Juste la respiration profonde d'un Bruce qui dort. Je lève mon regard vers lui. Il a sa tête encastrée au creux de sa main gauche, un filet de bave aux lèvres. Marrant. Il dort comme un bébé. Je souris un peu. Sors mon téléphone pour le prendre en photo. Mais il bouge et l'instant magique est fini. Il se réveille en s'étirant et en baillant comme un ours. Je repose ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Bien dormi ?

Je n'ose pas lui dire que oui. De peur de refaire d'autres cauchemars abominables, quand je me retrouverai seule dans mon lit ce soir. Alors je ne dis rien. Me contente de me lever, les membres encore un peu engourdis, prête à faire une tisane. Il me suit du regard, je le sais. Je le sens dans mon dos. Dans la cuisine, je retrouve Natasha, qui se prépare un café, avec un Steve encore un peu groguis croulant sur la table à manger. Je crois que lui aussi a été amoché. Et pas qu'un peu à en juger les cernes sous ses yeux. Nous avons tous été touché par cette connasse. Assez fort pour être immobilisés pendant un bon bout de temps je crois. Mon ventre grogne un peu. Je prends un peu des restes du déjeuner pour me faire un sandwich. Mâchonne ma nourriture en attendant que l'eau boue.

-Un peu de café ?

Je lève la tête. Acquiesce. Natasha me tend une tasse rempli de ce liquide trop âcre. Mais parfait pour rester éveillée encore un peu.

-Merci.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Steve semble se réveiller de sa transe. Pour me fixer du regard, paupières plissées, accusateur.

-Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de dire merci maintenant ?

Les épaules du Captain se mettent à tressauter. Bien vite, un rire éclos dans sa gorge. Je grogne. Prends une tasse vide et verse de l'eau bouillante sur quelques feuilles de menthe. Me rapatrie dans le salon, suivit par le fou rire du soldat. Je le déteste. Bruce est assis sur un canapé, mon sac de couchage replié à côté de lui. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il prend la tasse que je lui tends. Hoche la tête pour simple remerciement. Je m'effondre à côté de lui, mon crâne posé sur son épaule. Je reprends mon repas tranquillement. Mais j'entends toujours Steve… Et je crois même que Natasha l'accompagne maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que tu leurs as dit pour les faire rire comme ça ?

Question de Bruce. J'avale rapidement le dernier bout de sandwich que j'ai encore dans la bouche. Et puis lui raconte.

-Je lui ai simplement dit merci.

Il crache tout le contenu de sa bouche. C'est à dire sa tisane si gentiment préparée. Expulsée en un petit nuage de particule. J'ai presque renversé mon café de sa faute.

-Tu lui as dit merci ? Tu lui parle à peine d'habitude !

Je grogne. Plonge mes lèvres dans mon breuvage pour ne pas avoir à parler. Mon inconscient la prend pour quelqu'un d'important. Elle était en haut de la pile. J'ai pensé à elle. _Une vraie maman_. J'avale ma gorgée un peu trop rapidement. Me remets à mordre ma lèvre. Je me penche en avant. Récupère mes écouteurs, mon téléphone et un gros livre. Légendes amérindiennes. Je me mets à lire. Bruce sort son portable. Se met à consulter les actualités scientifiques. On se plonge dans le silence jusqu'au dîner. Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Fait en sorte de rester focalisée sur ma lecture plutôt que sur moi. En espérant que cela suffise pour que je compartimente. Mme Barton – Laura – se met à préparer à manger. Ca sent bon. Je me dis qu'il est temps que je lâche mon livre. Bruce pense de même. Il se lève, je le suis et nous aidons à mettre la table. Il discute, un peu trop curieux. Je ne parle pas. Me contente de sortir les couverts, les assiettes, les verres, les posant sur la table pour tout ce petit monde. Il faut dire qu'à sept, nous sommes déjà beaucoup. Mais il faut maintenant rajouter trois personnes. Dix, c'est un nombre considérable.

-Sander ?

Je sursaute. Me retourne un peu trop vite. Les poings fermés. Pour rapidement me mordre la lèvre. Je suis en sécurité. Je ne peux pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien appeler les autres ?

Je hoche la tête. Pars en quête de tout le monde. Les convoquent un par un. Ils s'attablent. Nous commençons le repas. C'est étrange de voir Clint au bras d'une femme. Je suppose que c'est étrange aussi que je laisse Natasha s'installer à côté de Bruce.

-On va avoir un problème pour cette nuit.

Je lève les yeux de mon assiette de frites. Enfin quelque chose de familier et de réconfortant au milieu de tout ce chaos.

-On a pas assez de chambres pour tous vous loger…

Clint qui le dit, apparemment embarrassé.

-On avait pensé mettre Natasha et Bruce ensemble et le Captain avec Sander…

Laura, plus ferme sur ses positions. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je sais qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse un scandale.

-Moi ça me va si ça va aux autres.

J'avale une frite. Replonge dans ma contemplation de mon repas. Je déteste qu'ils me fixent tous comme ça. Steve se racle la gorge. Ils changent de cible. Se focalisent sur lui plutôt que sur moi. Il faudra que je lui dise merci.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Les tourtereaux acquiescent. L'affaire est réglée. Nous terminons tranquillement de manger, même si je sais que tout le monde se demande ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. S'ils savaient… Chacun part pour sa chambre. C'est Cooper qui guide Steve et moi vers la nôtre. Même si je sais que je ne dormirai pas là. Je me trouverai bien un coin un peu à l'écart dehors, pour dormir sans réveiller personne. J'en profite tout de même pour prendre une douche rapide. Glacée à cause de Tony je suppose. Mais ça ne me fait rien. Je troque mon habituel sweat à capuche noir pour un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand. Je crois que celui-là appartient à Tony. J'enfile quand même un legging noir. De quoi être à l'aise. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Steve s'endorme pour partir…

* * *

 **J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez toujours pas… Il est vrai que ce tome est un peu long et pas plein d'action mais bon, c'est le film (et ce que j'en ai tiré) qui veut ça. Si ça vous embête (ou non), dites le moi en commentaire, je réponds toujours et je ne mords pas _(Sander : ça, c'est ce qu'elle vous dit)_!**


	9. Routine

**Yo tout le monde!**

 **Comment ça va, avec l'automne qui arrive? Qui est déjà là je crois… Je suis pas vraiment douée en dates ;p**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, donc je vous laisse tout de suite avec la lecture.**

 **Disclamer : J'ai pas vraiment d'idée aujourd'hui alors disons que les vengeurs sont à MARVEL et que je me réserve les droits de Sander.**

* * *

-BRUCE!

Réveil en sueur. Des larmes coulant le long de mes joues en un flot continu. Je mets longtemps à me resituer. A savoir où je suis. Et puis je vois la maison dans mon champ de vision. Les étoiles au dessus de ma tête. J'avais oublié. Je me redresse. Passe une main lasse sur mon visage. Me lève. Remballe mon sac de couchage. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me rendormir. C'est la septième fois que je me réveille. En l'espace de sept heures. Ridicule. Mais au moins, j'ai réussi à grappiller environ quatres heures de sommeil. Assez pour me faire durer la journée. Je rentre sans un bruit. Tout le monde semble dormir. Normal, il est cinq heures du matin. Les plus dégourdis ne se lèvent qu'à six heures. Juste le temps pour moi de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'active. Récupère cinq oeufs. Trois sachets de levure. Du beurre. De la farine. Du lait. Du sucre. Un peu de sel. Je mélange ma tambouille, en commençant par les ingrédients secs. Pour ensuite incorporer les liquides. Je prépare rapidement ma pâte. La fourre dans le frigo un peu trop rempli. J'en profite pour aller dans le potager non loin. Voir si je peux trouver de quoi faire une tisane un minimum élaborée pour Bruce. Si je peux trouver des myrtilles aussi, pour les pancakes. Je sais que c'est comme ça que tout le monde les préfère. Je reviens, un saladier plein d'ingrédients dans les mains. Je verse les myrtilles dans la mixture qui gonfle tranquillement. Dispose le reste de mes trouvailles dans un filtre. Je sors un paquet de café. M'applique pour le faire. Je sais que Steve, Tony et même Clint en ont besoin pour se réveiller convenablement. Je sors également du thé russe. Je suppose que Natasha l'a laissé là lors de sa dernière visite. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Je fais un tour de la propriété en courant. Même si j'ai encore des crampes de la veille, il faut que je fasse attention à mon endurance. Je regarde régulièrement l'heure, pour ne pas foirer. Je rentre dans la maison sous les coups de six heures. Puis je sors une poêle. Dépose un peu de pâte dessus, après l'avoir enduite d'huile. Mets le tout à chauffer. Du bruit en haut. Comme une course effrénée. Un Steve, encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, totalement paniqué, se retrouve devant moi. Je souris. Il est drôle, comme ça. Loin de l'image du Captain parfait de d'habitude.

-Un café?

Il soupire de soulagement. S'affale sur une chaise et se laisse servir. Je sais pourquoi il a dévalé les escaliers. C'est de ma faute. Je ne lui ai pas signalé mon absence. Je sens une pointe de cramé. Me retourne pour voir que mon pancake est presque cuit alors que je ne l'ai pas retourné. Il doit être noir de l'autre côté. Je soupire. Le pose sur une assiette un peu à l'écart. La mienne. Réservée pour les ratages. J'en lance un nouveau. Reporte mon attention sur Steve. Il mange une première bouchée sans bruit. Il ne dit rien. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ose pas lui demander s'il trouve ça bon. Il se lève. Contourne la table, son assiette à la main. J'ai peur. Il mord une grosse bouchée. Et se penche sur ma pile de raté. En prend un ou deux.

-Ils sont délicieux, c'est toi qui a fait la pâte?

Un sourire éclot sur mes lèvres. Je hoche la tête. Il regarde ma poêle par dessus mon épaule en mangeant sans bruit, observant la réaction de ma mixture face à la chaleur. On reste comme ça sans parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il est fini.

-Je vais faire mon jogging, bon courage.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Disparaît dans la chambre qui nous a été attribuée pour se changer. Deux petites têtes encore trop endormies font leurs apparitions. Lila et Cooper. Les enfants se lèvent toujours trop tôt à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il est vrai qu'il n'est que sept heures. Ils auraient dû dormir plus. Mais qui suis-je pour leur faire la morale?

-Bonjour Sander.

Dit la plus jeune alors qu'elle s'assoit à sa place, attendant que son frère la serve en jus d'orange. Je dépose devant elle une assiette remplie d'une petite montagne de pancakes..

-Bonjour.

Le petit s'installe après avoir accompli sa tâche.

-Bonjour madame.

Je souris doucement. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle madame. J'aime bien. Ca me donne l'impression d'être grande. D'être au même niveau que les autres. De ne plus être le boulet, la gamine, des vengeurs mais l'une des leurs à part entière.

-Bonjour Cooper. Tu peux m'appeler Sander.

Il sourit. Entame les quelques pancakes que j'ai posé devant lui. Bien vite, les deux commencent à me parler. Je fais comme je peux pour suivre leur conversation tout en surveillant la cuisson du petit déjeuner. Steve rentre. Pique encore un gateau sur ma pile de cramé avant de disparaître prendre une douche je suppose. C'est à ce moment que Bruce et Natasha décident de descendre. Je les entends. Mais ne les voient pas encore. Ils doivent se foutre de ma gueule. Lila et Cooper disparaissent de la cuisine. J'entends la petite babiller un peu plus loin. Dans le salon. Je dispose deux assiettes, une tasse pleine de tisane, une autre remplie de thé. Ils vont bientôt arriver, puisque la gamine a grillé leur planque. Ils se tiennent la main. Je ne relève pas. Les sers sans un mot. Cette situation est super bizarre. Et je n'aide pas vraiment à la rendre moins dérangeante.

-Ca sent trop bon! C'est en quel honneur?

Stark. Je pince les lèvres. Il s'arrête au pas de la porte. Virevolte dans la cuisine jusqu'à moi. Pose le dos de sa main sur mon front. Je plisse les yeux.

-Sander, t'es malade? Bruce, t'as regardé sa température j'espère!

-Tony…

Il soupire, déjà fatigué par le millionnaire. Ou milliradaire. Je ne suis plus vraiment les fluctuations de la bourse.

-Bah quoi, Sander fait un truc gentil.

Je grogne.

-Désolé, je m'abstiendrais la prochaine fois.

Je lui fourre son assiette et sa tasse dans les mains. L'éloigne de moi. Les trois mangeurs se mettent à parler entre eux. Ca m'arrange. Il ne reste plus que Clint et Laura à se lever. En parlant du loup… Je vois de la surprise dans les yeux de l'archer. Mais il ne relève pas. Se laisse faire. Prend un peu de pancakes de ma pile de ratés. Laura s'installe. Je la sers également Il ne me reste plus de pâte. Et je n'ai plus que deux galettes pour moi. Je me pose à côté de Bruce. Commence à manger. Natasha et Tony continuent leurs conversation dans le salon. Parfais. Je me colle un peu trop à Bruce. J'ai encore besoin de savoir qu'il est là pour en être sûre.

-Ca a été avec Steve?

Je grimace. Je suis à peine restée une demi heure dans le lit que je partageais avec lui. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit dehors, à hurler la mort de mes amis presque toutes les heures. A les pleurer, toute seule sous les étoiles. Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Lui dire que je ne vais toujours pas bien. Alors j'évite la question.

-Ca a été avec Natasha?

Il devient rouge pivoine. Finalement, je ne voulais pas savoir. Du tout. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer. Et c'est dégueux. Je me lève pour tenter d'oublier. Commence à faire la vaisselle. Mais une main m'en empêche. Laura.

-C'était adorable de nous avoir fait le petit déjeuner. Je prends le relais maintenant.

Je hoche la tête. Pars me laver. Et la routine s'installe. Tous les jours la même chose. Je ne dors pas ou presque. Je prépare le petit déjeuner, parce que je n'ai que ça à faire. Et puis je m'entraîne. Beaucoup. Pour revenir dégoulinante de sueur. Cela fait bien deux semaines que nous restons chez Clint. Nos blessures encore trop ouvertes. Je le vois bien dans les yeux de mes coéquipiers. Les fantômes. La douleur. Je sais que Bruce ne croit pas encore totalement à mon coeur qui bat. Puisqu'il se blottit souvent contre ma poitrine. Pour en être sûr. Et je pose ma main devant son visage. Pour m'assurer qu'il respire. Nous n'avons pas de plan. Simplement des plaies à panser. On ne pense pas à Thor, qui ne donne plus aucun signe de vie. On ne pense pas à Ultron, qui fait son chemin dans l'internet mondial. Les héros ont besoin de repos. Et de s'entraîner. Comme tous les matins, je m'enferme dans la grange. Pour utiliser le punching ball en paille que je me suis créée. Utile. Et puis vient la douche. Que je redoute. Je fais couler l'eau. Elle lave mon corps trop sale. Trop boueux. Mais pas mon esprit. Pas mon esprit qui, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, invente un flot de sang. Du sang gluant, chaud, épais, qui dégouline sur mon front. Emmêle mes cheveux. Qui colle aux bras, au buste, aux jambes. A tout.

 _SANDER_!

Bruce. Je rouvre les yeux. Manque de tomber. Eteins l'eau précipitamment, comme brûlée à son contact. Je sors rapidement. Et des cris éclatent dans le silence. Vu les insultes qui fusent, ça ne vient pas de mon imagination. Je m'habille le plus vite possible. Descends comme une flèche les escaliers. Récupère mon immense sac à dos. Au cas où. Et je les vois. Eux deux. Devant l'entrée. Dehors. Ces enfoirés. Ici. Juste en face de moi. Mal en point. Mais là quand même. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Passe devant un Bruce assez énervé pour avoir la peau verdâtre. Devant Cap qui retient une Natasha enragée, hurlant en russe des injures à en faire rougir une prostituée. Je sens une main qui m'empêche d'avancer. Je tords le poignet qui me détourne de mes cibles. Gémissement de douleur qui n'est pas le mien. Celui de Tony je crois. Mais je ne pense plus assez correctement pour en être sûre. Je me poste devant ces deux salopards en sang.

-Jones…

Comme s'il s'attendait à un peu de pitié de ma part. Je lui fous un pain dans la gueule. J'entends sa mâchoire craquer. Je sens mes phalanges se rouvrirent. Sa soeur tombe au sol, incapable de tenir seule sur ses jambes. Je ne lui lance même pas un regard. Elle est à terre. Déjà pathétique. Déjà microscopique. Mais lui est là. Devant moi. Un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Et dire que je l'ai trouvé _sexy_ en Sokovie. Il ne m'inspire plus que le dégoût. Je balance mon pied en avant. Il titube sur le côté, bloquant mon coup. Et je me mets à me battre de toutes mes forces. Quelque chose de familier s'infiltre dans mon esprit.

 _-Vous aviez raison._

Je ne m'aventure même pas à me retourner vers la sorcière pour lui répondre.

-Bien sûr que j'avais raison! j'ai toujours raison! Mais vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin!

Je continu de le frapper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au sol, gémissant comme un enfant. Deux bras me retiennent de lui réduire la face en bouillie.

-Ca suffit Sander.

Clint. Avec une voix trop ferme. Je me dégage de son étreinte. Parce que je déteste être forcée de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Vous êtes pathétiques.

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur le visage de la flèche humaine. Je grogne. Me penche en avant pour récupérer son bras. L'enroule autour de mes épaules. Le conduit jusque dans la maison tant bien que mal. Je sens les autres s'activer dans mon dos. Steve protège les enfants et les emmène jouer plus loin avec leur mère. Tony et Bruce débarque dans la cuisine. Débarrassent la table de la cuisine et le banc. De quoi poser les jumeaux dessus. Clint porte la sorcière dans ses bras. Je pose mon fardeau sans aucune délicatesse sur le banc. C'est le moins touché. Il a le droit à moins de place.

-STEVE! TU PEUX ME RAMENER MON SAC?

Le maximoff grimace. J'ai dû abîmer ses pauvres petits tympans… Je m'en fous. S'il veut être soigné j'ai besoin de mon sac. Cap me le tend. Je l'ouvre. Récupère ma "trousse" de secours. Ca a plutôt la taille d'un sac à dos normal. Pas étonnant puisque j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner des blessés de guerre dedans. Bruce prend ce qu'il lui faut. J'attends qu'il se serve pour ensuite me mettre à la tâche. Je prends le pouls de l'autre con. Faible. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Ca fait depuis combien de temps que tu cours?

Sourire lasse.

-Je crois que ça fait bien quatre ou cinq heures.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Et remerde. Comment je vais faire pour le réhydrater et l'alimenter alors que j'ai pas de perfs?

-Bruce!

-Je peux pas!

Je me retourne. Pour voir la fille, l'abdomen gluant de sang. Gluant de… Rythme cardiaque qui augmente. Respiration qui se bloque. Je ne peux plus bouger. Figée sur… Une pile de cadavres… Je dois sortir d'ici. Je peux pas. Je peux pas. Je peux pas. On m'expulse de la salle à grands cris que je ne comprends pas. Je sais simplement que je ne peux pas. Parce que tout ça me fait trop penser à cet entrepôt. Et à eux tous, gisant dans leur propre sang.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, de ce changement radical? Qu'est ce que la suite nous réserve? J'aimerai bien voir vos suppositions, alors laissez un petit review, que je sache :)**


	10. Un plan et un pirate

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Comment allez-vous?**

 **Ceux qui ont commencé le Inktober arrivent à tenir le rythme? Les costumes d'Halloween sont-ils déjà en cours de préparation? Oui, je crois que j'aime un peu beaucoup Octobre et ses merveilles…**

 **On est à plus de la moitié et je crois qu'il est l'heure de remercier tous ceux qui ont réussi à suivre jusque là. Vous êtes des petits anges :) Même si j'avoue que vous entendre me gonflerai le moral… Mais après je comprends, moi aussi j'oublie trop souvent malheureusement de poster un review quand je lis une fic. Mais bref, il ne faut pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. C'est déjà génial que vous soyez si nombreux à lire donc milles fois merci!**

 **Aussi, je dois vous prévenir que je serai peut-être (certainement) en retard la semaine prochaine… Donc si je publie Dimanche tant mieux mais il y a un risque que je publie Lundi. Au moins, vous êtes au courant...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Disclamer : Non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien… A part Sander, qui reste mon bébé à moi.**

* * *

-Sander?

Une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais cependant. Je lève les yeux. Natasha. Elle paraît inquiète. Je soupire. Ils sont tous à l'intérieur, se concertant sur la marche à suivre. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer assez sur le présent pour les suivre. Pour comprendre leurs discours, leurs haine. Je n'arrive déjà pas à gérer ma vision toute seule alors avec ces deux enfoirés dans le passage… C'est pire. Bien pire. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois les vengeurs, étendus sur le sol, gisant dans leurs propre sang. Et si ce ne sont pas eux, je vois Alec. Lui et son sourire tordu. Et sa voix qui me murmure des atrocités.

-Est ce que ça va?

Elle s'assoit juste à côté de moi. J'avais raison. Elle a peur pour moi. Je crois. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant. Pas que je l'ai jamais été. Mais avant je savais faire la part des choses. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle se tend. Pas habituée à ce que je lui montre de l'affection. J'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Elle en a. Alors je me colle à elle. Toute cette histoire m'aura au moins permit de comprendre un truc. Je dois la laisser entrer dans ma vie. Les laisser tous entrer. Ils ont déjà une trop grande place dans mon coeur pour que je puisse les abandonner. Pour que je me remette à fuir. Et puis Bruce tient aussi à eux. Plus que moi. Il tient à elle.

-Ca ira.

Elle passe une main hésitante dans mes cheveux. Bruce fait comme ça pour me réconforter, quand on est dans cette même position. Collés l'un contre l'autre, sans vraiment parler. Sans vraiment faire quelque chose. Quand ça ne va pas. Quand je ne vais pas bien.

-Pourquoi?

Je fronce les sourcils. Lève les yeux. Je crois savoir de quoi elle parle en la regardant. Elle a l'air de ne rien comprendre. D'être perdue. Et de détester ça. Elle vaut savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'approuve maintenant. Manque de pot pour elle. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Parce que les choses ont changé.

J'espère qu'elle se contentera de cette réponse. Je me lève. M'installe dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Tony, Clint et Steve parlent à voix basse, perdus dans une conversation assez agitée. Laura est dehors avec ses enfants. La pauvre. On a réussi à ramener notre merde ici. Je me recroqueville un peu plus dans mon siège, la tête reposant sur mes genoux.

-Ils vont s'en sortir.

Je tourne le regard vers Bruce. Descendant l'escalier, il semble épuisé. A bout de force. Et certainement trop en colère, au vu de sa peau verdâtre. Il s'assoit comme une masse sur le canapé. Je me mets contre lui. Je n'ai pas pu être là avant. A cause de ces putains de jumeaux. Je me dois d'être présente maintenant. Même si le plus dur est passé. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je passe une main dans ses boucles. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Il est trop rapide pour qu'il ne soit pas sur la frontière qui le sépare de Hulk. Et je ne crois pas que mon meilleur ami soit vraiment fan de nos "invités". Je me mets à chanter doucement. Un truc de The Script. The flares. Qui fait mal autant qu'il fait du bien. Parce qu'il parle de nous. De ce qu'on a vécu. De ce qu'on vivra. Il se cale un peu plus contre mon cou. Sert mes côtes jusqu'à les faire craquer. Il a récupéré un peu de la force du géant vert. Pas bon.

-Il va falloir mettre en place une surveillance pour les garder à l'oeil.

Steve. Il ne voit pas que la situation lui échappe de nouveau. Il ne pense qu'à ces Maximoffs de malheur. Bruce se tend encore plus. Je soupire. Me mets à dessiner sa rune favorite sur son dos. Je continu de chanter des titres un peu tristes mais un peu plein d'espoir, chuchotant pour que les autres parlent entre eux. Natasha monte pour le premier tour de garde. Steve et Tony vont couper du bois. Clint est avec sa famille dehors. Je suppose qu'il doit parler à sa femme. Voir comment il va les protéger. Il n'y a plus que Bruce et moi dans le salon. Il se reprend doucement. Ne bouge pas. Reste collé à moi. Je dois dire que cela me fait du bien à moi aussi. A croire que nous sommes autant abîmés l'un que l'autre. Un sourire un peu fade s'étale sur mon visage. C'est peut-être pour cela que je lui ai accordé ma confiance en premier lieu. Parce qu'il a autant mal que moi.

-Je m'occuperai d'eux la prochaine fois.

Il hoche la tête. Dépose un baiser sur mon front. Se décale un peu. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Me défais légèrement de son étreinte. J'allume la télévision. Simplement pour regarder des dessins animés. Sans penser à rien d'autre. Bruce se lève. Récupère la trousse de secours. Défait mes bandages. Les remplace. Et puis il se met à lire. Le temps passe sans qu'on y fasse attention. Les tours de garde s'enchaîne et alors que Madame Barton s'attèle à la cuisine, son mari monte, remplaçant Natasha. Natasha qui part aider Laura, avec un petit regard dans notre direction. Et des lèvres pincées de jalousie. Je soupire. Me cale un peu plus contre Bruce. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me pose un peu plus confortablement tout contre lui. Clint descend quelques instants plus tard.

-La perf' du gamin est presque vide.

Je soupire doucement. Me lève. Bruce agrippe ma main. Pas besoin de parler. Il est inquiet. Je le vois dans ses yeux chocolat. J'exerce une légère pression sur ses doigts. Ca va aller. Je peux bien remplir une perfusion. Même bricolée à la va-vite. Clint me suit de près. Certainement sur ses gardes. Mais je ne perdrai pas le contrôle. Ils sont trop amochés pour que je puisse leur faire du mal. Et puis je me suis déjà défoulée sur l'autre connard. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Ventre noué. Sourcils froncés. Rythme cardiaque élevé. Clint ouvre. Ils sont tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre. Couverts de bandages comme des momies. Endormis. Gonflés de partout. Je pince mes lèvres à la vue de la sorcière. Flash de cette famille fictive. Et de la montagne de cadavres dans l'entrepôt. Je sens ma gorge se nouer. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que je m'occupe de l'enfoiré à crête blanche. Je prends de quoi remplir sa poche. Fais ce que j'ai à faire. Il grogne dans son sommeil. Réflexe. Je recule instinctivement de quelques pas, lâchant tout ce que j'ai entre les mains.

-Merde.

Clint passe derrière moi. M'aide avec mes gestes saccadés et mes mains tremblantes. Nouveau grognement. Puis une main qui entrave les miennes. Je baisse les yeux pour croiser deux orbes bleues un peu affolées. Deux orbes dans lesquelles je me perds. Trop de souffrance. Trop d'incompréhension. J'y vois la perte et le malheur. L'espoir aussi, juste à côté de lui, qui dort encore, atrophiée par les anti-douleurs. Putain, je vais pas me mettre à le comprendre maintenant, si? Lui ne m'a rien fait. Il s'est juste contenté de n'écouter qu'une version de l'histoire. Comme moi. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas si différents. Peut-être que nous ne sommes que des jeunes perdus dans un monde trop adulte. Trop violent. Un bras qui me tire en arrière. M'arrache à cette glace accusatrice. Il se relève légèrement. Regarde autour de lui. Fixe d'un air incertain l'aiguille enfoncée dans son bras. Il bouge délicatement sa mâchoire. Passe ses mains sur son visage trop amoché.

-J'avais pas vu ça venir. T'as de la poigne _dzieciak*._

Je pince mes lèvres. Me détourne de son sourire narquois. Comment ose-t-il m'appeler gamine alors qu'il a ce soupçon d'enfance dans les yeux?

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'as aucun réflexe grand père.

Il fronce les sourcils, ce qui le fait grimacer. Tant mieux. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser en si peu de temps. Qu'il est un peu plus âgé que moi. Et pourtant tellement plus jeune à l'intérieur... La sorcière semble se réveiller légèrement. Panique soudaine.

-Bon je vous laisse entre fossiles.

Clint échappe un couinement offusqué. J'ai besoin de sortir. Retrouver Bruce. Je sens mon souffle un peu trop erratique se frayer difficilement un passage jusque dans mes poumons. Pour me retrouver devant Fury. Putain de bordel de merde mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là cet enfoiré?!

-Bonjour Sander.

Je grimace. Passe devant lui sans serrer sa main postée en avant, prête à accueillir la mienne. Je me retranche contre Bruce. Qui lui-même est à côté de Nat'. Les vieux réflexes se remettent en marche. J'écarte la rousse de lui. Me poste devant son corps. Unique bouclier face aux menaces du directeur.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?

Pincement de lèvres.

-Je viens aider.

Bien sûr. Il veut simplement suivre nos activités. J'aurai dû prédire que Maria le contacterai. Je croise mes bras. Le suis des yeux. Sans pouvoir vraiment faire autre chose. Je sais que les autres lui font confiance. Pas moi. Même après plus d'un an de collaboration. Il est trop impliqué dans tous nos faits et gestes. Un peu comme une nounou.

-Comment ça se passe là haut?

Steve qui tente de baisser la pression. Mais ça va être pire. Je le sais.

-Ils sont réveillés.

Questions qui fusent dans tous les sens. Qui m'étourdissent. Jusqu'à ce que Clint ne descende, aidant Pietro à se déplacer. Le coureur plante ses yeux dans les miens. Se cale sur une chaise à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Arrêtez de la harceler, vous voyez pas que vous la faite chier?

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment?...

-Parle.

Bruce dans mon dos qui pose une main protectrice sur mon épaule. Le blond fait la moue. Puis s'exécute. Parle beaucoup. Un peu trop vite aussi. Nous renseigne sur Ultron. Sur ce qu'il fait. A la mention du docteur Cho, les mâchoires se serrent. Mes poings se ferment. Il nous dit qu'Ultron se prépare à évoluer. Il nous dit aussi que quelqu'un l'empêche d'aller au bout de ses projets. Mais personne n'écoute la culpabilité qui suinte de sa voix. Personne ne fait attention à son coeur, posé sur la table. Personne ne se rend compte des risques qu'ils ont prit. Personne ne relève l'état de sa soeur, abîmée de toutes parts pour venir nous prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais moi je vois cela. Dans ce qu'il dit, dans ce qu'il est. Et je me déteste de penser que nos rôles auraient pu être inversé. Que j'aurai pû faire la même chose, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pour simplement arrêter de fuir… Nous prenons congé de lui pour décider de nos prochains mouvements. Un plan se forme. Des équipes se constituent. Natasha, Cap et Clint vont secourir la doc. Tony part chercher notre mystérieux allié dans les confins de l'internet mondial. Fury, Bruce et moi restons ici pour protéger la famille Barton. Et aussi pour surveiller les jumeaux. Je sais qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'accord. Mais Hulk ne peut pas se pointer comme ça. Apparement, ce n'était pas beau. Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là pour lui. Envie de frapper contre un mur. De m'ouvrir les veines. De me battre. Juste pour oublier que je n'ai pas pu être là pour eux alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi.

J'observe de loin les autres partir. Les enfants qui embrassent leurs père et leurs tante Natasha. Laura qui embrasse son mari. Qui lui fait promettre de revenir sain et sauf. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela dangereux. D'aimer. De s'accrocher à quelqu'un. Parce que tout peut partir en éclat. Si vite. Si facilement. D'une pichenette, on perd tout ce qui nous rend bon. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Nat' et Bruce s'embrasser. Pense à la fragilité de la rousse. Au fait qu'elle soit humaine. Et que c'est la pire chose au monde quand on fréquente Hulk. Que d'un coup, lors d'un accès de rage, elle pourrait se retrouver en miette. Et que Bruce ne le supporterai pas. Je me souviens avoir regardé quelque fois l'interrogatoire de Loki. D'avoir entendu cette phrase. "L'amour c'est pour les enfants". Mais je crois comprendre qu'au contraire, c'est pour les adultes. Pour les adultes qui n'ont plus grand chose à perdre et qui disposent dans ce petit coffre qu'est le coeur de leur amant les dernières miettes de leur humanité, en espérant que l'autre saura les garder correctement.

* * *

 *** _Dzieciak_ = enfant en polonais. Je me suis dit que le Sokovien doit y ressembler, puisque c'est juste à côté… (Sander : Et puis c'est surtout parce que tu connais cette langue et pas le russe… Sangoha : Chut, c'est un secret!)**

 **Re!**

 **J'aime toujours les reviews et je tente (presque) toujours d'y répondre dans le temps imparti :)**

 **Bon, je retourne à mon chocolat chaud! A la semaine prochaine!**


	11. Ballet

**Yo les gens!**

 **Bon, je poste un peu plus en retard que d'habitude, mais on est bien dimanche et c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous préciser qu'il contient une scène un peu "chaude" (rien de bien graphique mais bon, je préfère prévenir)...**

 **J'espère que cette petite phrase innocente ne vous aura pas spoiler et que le rating est toujours bien adapté :) N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **Bon, je vais vous laisser à présent lire, après vous avoir foutu un suspens de malade :)**

 **Disclamer : Sander n'est pas comme Natasha ni aucune autre superhéroïne, parce que, elle, elle est de moi et que les autres sont à leurs créateurs respectifs.**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements :) Ca redonne le moral, quand je me retrouve bloquée! Je suis contente que tu es bien aimé Sander et ses poings. Elle est un peu caractérielle. Juste un tout petit peu ;p Je passe du coq à l'âne mais vu que tu aime bien l'intervention des jumeaux, je me demande comment tu va vivre ce chapitre…**

* * *

-SANDER!

Voix lointaine avec un accent d'Europe de l'Est. Je soupire. Pose une main sur l'épaule de Bruce pour me lever. Ce putain de blondinet va me tuer à force. En même pas deux heures, il a demandé quatorze fois ma présence. Sander, je veux boire! Sander, elles sont où les toilettes? Sander! Sander! Sander! Je vais devenir folle à force. Mais je ne dis rien. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle, je sais que Bruce n'aura pas à intervenir. C'est tant mieux. Même si pour garantir sa sécurité je dois passer mon après-midi à faire des aller-retours entre l'étage et le salon.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a connard?!

-J'ai faim!

Soupire un peu plus bruyant que les autres. Je m'incruste dans la cuisine. Récupère une pizza à décongeler. La mets au four. Laisse quelques pièces dans la boîte pour rembourser un peu les Barton. Mise en place le premier jour de notre errance, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Quelques semaines tout au plus. J'ai pourtant l'impression que cela fait plus d'un mois. Peut-être parce que j'ai trop à gérer en ce moment? Entre mon humeur changeante, celle de Bruce, la présence de Fury et celle des jumeaux, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Jusqu'à m'y perdre. Jusqu'à en oublier pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans cette ferme, loin de toute présence humaine. J'en viens à croire que c'est peut-être mieux pour tout le monde.

-SANDER!

-J'ARRIVE!

Une fine brûlure dans mon cou. Je me retourne. Pour voir Fury, un rictus aux lèvres, perdu dans son café. Salaud. Je me mords la lèvre. Disparais de la cuisine dès que mon plat est prêt. Je l'emmène à l'autre énergumène. Il se jette dessus sans demander son reste, laissant simplement une part à sa soeur. Elle se sert. Lève les yeux vers moi.

-Merci.

Je l'examine rapidement du regard. Apparement ça va mieux. Certainement dû aux expériences de Strucker. Je me demande si c'était douloureux. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne. Parce que je ne peux même pas imaginer me faire triturer l'ADN comme ça. Et puis je me rends compte que deux vengeurs ont vécu la même chose. Bruce et Steve. L'un avec un super sérum dans les veines. L'autre avec des radiations dans les muscles. Est-ce que pour Steve aussi ça c'est passé dans la souffrance? Je n'ose pas lui demander. Pas lui parler de son passé sans qu'il ne le fasse. Je sais à quel point cela peut être destructeur.

-Sander?

Je cligne des yeux. Sors de ma transe. Deux paires d'yeux clairs me fixent avec interrogation. Je me renfrogne, poings contre la poitrine. Menton relevé.

-Quoi?

Toujours cet insupportable coureur.

-Tu crois que je peux enlever mes pansements maintenant?

Je fronce les sourcils. Le regarde un peu plus attentivement. Les bleus sur son visage ont tourné au jaune. Les coupures sur ses lèvres sont déjà refermées. Je m'avance. Fais le tour du lit pour me retrouver à côté de lui. J'ôte quelques bandes sur ses joues. Pour me rendre compte qu'il ne reste plus que de petites cicatrices rosées en dessous. Je me mords la lèvre. Continu de lui enlever ses bandages.

-Extraordinaire.

Je le sens rire. Mais je n'entends plus rien, trop concentrée sur ses plaies déjà refermées. J'enlève. Enlève. Enlève. Les kilomètres de gazes que Bruce a dû lui mettre pour guérir. Pour me retrouver devant son torse entièrement découvert. Et son sourire mesquin.

-T'aime ce que tu vois?

Je plisse les yeux. Inspecte ses courbes. Et je dois dire que c'est assez agréable en effet. Mais je ne l'admettrai jamais. Pas devant lui. Je ne peux pas oublier que c'est un enfoiré qui a fait du mal à Clint et à Bruce. Et aux autres aussi.

-Trop de graisse pour moi.

Je me lève et disparais de la chambre, suivie par le gémissement offusqué du Maximoff. Un sourire vainqueur éclot sur mes lèvres. Je tombe sur le canapé, à côté de Bruce. Il enroule son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me cale un peu mieux contre lui. Genoux repliés. Avachie sur son torse.

-Ca va?

Il continu de lire. Mais il me demande si ça va. Je laisse mon regard traîner sur lui. Il a les sourcils froncés. Les lèvres pincées. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je me redresse un peu pour lui faire face. Il lâche enfin sa tablette des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a?

Il ouvre la bouche. La referme. Incapable de trouver les mots adéquats. Il trifouille ses doigts. Joue avec ses lunettes. Visiblement mal à l'aise. Je réfléchis. Cherche ce qui pourrait déclencher une telle réaction. Fouille dans ma mémoire pour une situation identique. La dernière fois qu'il m'a semblé aussi gêné, c'était pendant _la_ conversation. Celle qu'il s'est senti obligé de me donner en l'absence de parents. Pourquoi est-ce que…? Flash. Une paire d'yeux glacés et des abdos trop bien dessinés. Je me mords la lèvre. Sens mes joues rougirent. Merde.

-Hors de question qu'on tienne cette conversation maintenant. Et puis il ne se passera rien.

Il hoche la tête. Je me rassois confortablement. Incapable de ne pas penser à l'autre enfoiré. Génial. Merci Bruce. Je fais la moue. Me cale un peu plus contre lui. Bras croisés sur la poitrine. Poings fermés jusqu'à en rouvrir mes phalanges. Bruce passe une main dans mes cheveux. Doucement. Délicatement.

-Pourtant il va falloir.

Je grogne.

-Tu crois que ça me plaît?

Nouveau grognement. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas ça. Et que moi non plus. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entête? Ils sont nos ennemis. Ou ils l'étaient. Je ne vais pas leur pardonner comme ça. Surtout pas à la sorcière. Pas pour m'avoir montré mon frère. Ca je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Jamais.

-Mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça.

Comment ça? Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il lit. Mais je sais qu'il sent mon regard sur lui.

-Tu mange mieux. Tu parle plus. Tu es plus heureuse.

Je me renfrogne. Parce que ce ne pas être à cause de lui. Ce ne peut pas être à cause d'un sale enfoiré de merde qui m'appelle toutes les cinq secondes pour un peu d'attention. Même si je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais que quelque chose en lui me donne envie de faire plus. Peut-être parce qu'il me rappelle ce que j'aurai pu devenir, sans Bruce. Et que ce scénario est bien triste. Je m'imagine quelques instants dans les rues, les poings en sang, de la rage dans le coeur et sur le visage. Triste. Mélancolique. Je secoue ma tête. Ne plus y penser.

-Lis à voix haute, j'ordonne, pour me changer les idées.

Bruce s'exécute. En continuant de jouer avec mes cheveux. Je sens mon corps se détendre un peu. De quoi fermer les yeux quelques instants. Dormir un peu. Mon enveloppe charnelle n'arrivera pas à suivre sinon. Je le sais. Alors je m'endors un peu. Pour revoir les formes sans vie de mes coéquipiers. Leurs yeux ouverts. Vides. Je me réveille en sursaut. Bruce a les bras levés. Les sourcils froncés.

-A cause de la sorcière?

Je hoche la tête. M'engouffre contre lui. Il me prend dans ses bras. Me balance un peu d'avant en arrière. Chante notre chanson. J'en ai marre. De moi. Du monde. De tout. Envie de frapper quelque chose. De tout balancer en l'air. De quitter cette vie. De revenir à notre vie à deux. Peut-être à trois maintenant. Je sens de nouvelles larmes couler le long de mes joues. Faute de pouvoir me défouler sur un punching ball.

-C'est à cause de Wanda?

Je lève mes yeux trop rouges. Trop embués. Vois à peine l'autre à travers le rideau de mes pleurs. Je vois Pietro. Son regard chargé de remords. De pitié aussi. Je déteste ça. Alors je ravale mes sanglots. Respire un peu trop fort. Tente de me dégager de l'emprise de Bruce. De quoi lui défoncer sa gueule nouvellement reformée.

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié connard.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Mais par contre celle du monstre ne te dérange pas.

Je démarre au quart de tour. Pas le temps pour Bruce de me retenir. Je ne vois plus que lui. Lui et ma rage. Ballet endiablé. Sa vitesse contre ma ruse. Je le déteste. Je le déteste tellement fort. Les meubles volent sur notre passage. Je crois entendre des balles dans mon dos. Fury. Je me retourne. Il plisse les yeux. Mais baisse son arme. Me laisse me défouler. Tout envoyer valser. Je ne vois plus que cet éclat d'argent. Qui m'exaspère. Il sort de la maison. Avec son rire. Et son sourire narquois. Je le déteste. On danse. Lui et moi. Pour savoir qui tombera en premier. Qui finira en premier au sol, épuisé, le corps en miettes. Il est bien parti pour. Parce que je le déteste. Je n'entends plus rien d'autre que ses grognements de douleur. Sans percevoir les cris de Bruce. Ou de Wanda. Ne nous sommes plus que tous les deux. Perdus dans notre rage. Dans notre frustration. Il me balance un poing dans la gueule. Sang dégoulinant dans ma bouche. Je le crache. Il sourit. Tente de s'approcher. Je le repousse avec un coup de pied dans les couilles. Il gémit de douleur. Gronde. Grogne. On reprend notre danse un peu étrange. Parce que je ne sais plus vraiment comment tout cela a commencé. Il me plaque contre un mur. De la grange. L'édifice tremble sous l'impacte. Mon dos gémit. Ses yeux sont engloutis de noir. Je crois que les miens aussi. Et je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Sans aucune tendresse. Rien que le besoin d'un contacte humain. Besoin de se dominer l'un l'autre. Notre danse continue dans nos gestes trop durs. Dents qui s'entrechoquent. Ma langue s'infiltre dans sa bouche. Doigts qui tirent ses cheveux. Ses mains bloquées sur mes hanches. Besoin d'air. On se détache un peu. Juste le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Front contre front.

-Conna…

Mot étouffé par sa bouche de nouveau sur la mienne. Ses doigts qui glissent sous mon haut. Qui palpent mes cicatrices. Gémissement qui m'échappe. Frisson le long de ma colonne. Mécanisme d'auto-défense. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Décoche un pain dans sa mâchoire. Comme la dernière fois que quelqu'un a osé soulever mon t-shirt. Personne ne doit les voir. Personne ne doit les toucher. Ni même y faire allusion. Il n'y a que Bruce pour les avoir vu. Mais il ne connaît pas leurs histoire. Il n'a jamais demandé. Ne le demandera jamais. Et ne saura rien si je ne lui dis pas intentionnellement. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer. Que quelques unes sont de mon frère. Que d'autres sont de bagarres que j'ai déclenché. Et que la plupart sont de moi. Avec un rasoir. Un couteau. Des ciseaux. Un briquet. Tout ce qui est bon pour avoir mal au corps plutôt qu'à l'âme.

-Putain ça fait mal!

Il exulte, se tenant la mâchoire. Je souris, l'air conquérante, alors qu'à l'intérieur je meurs un peu plus. Parce que personne ne pourra jamais me toucher. Jamais aimer ce corps que je hais. Trop fin. Trop petit. Trop _fragile_.

-T'as juste aucun réflexe.

Je sens ses yeux me déshabiller du regard. Je le vois se rapprocher de nouveau. Retenter de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je décale ma tête. Il se retrouve à embrasser la peinture rouge de la grange. Il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

-Je m'en fous de tes cicatrices. J'en ai aussi.

Il glisse ses doigts contre les miens. J'aimerai me dégager. Mais étrangement, sa main contre la mienne ne me dérange pas. Il guide ma paume jusqu'à ses abdos. Je sens une légère bosse. Comme un impacte de balle. Il la fait glisser jusque dans son dos. Constellé de résidus de coupures. Je pose mes yeux dans les siens. Bleu contre bleu. Glace contre glace. Il a l'air terriblement sérieux. C'est bien la première fois que je vois cette expression dans son regard. C'est comme un déclic dans mon esprit. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi nous sommes là. Comment on s'est retrouvé là. Ma rage n'est qu'un lointain souvenir. Je crois aussi avoir oublié Bruce. Tout seul avec Fury et Wanda. Il n'existe plus que le bleu devant moi. Que ces cheveux blancs. Que ce corps pressé contre le mien. Nouvel essaie. Il rapproche son visage du mien. Doux. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. La haine a laissé place à la tendresse. Nos langues dansent comme une seule. Domptées l'une et l'autre. Mes mains se faufilent sous son t-shirt. Ou celui de Clint peut-être. Les siennes suivent les courbes de mon haut. Sans jamais se presser en dessous. Tout est doux. Je ne sens plus que son odeur, qui me submerge toute entière. Je ne sens plus que ses doigts, trop loin de ma peau. Il glisse ses lèvres contre mon cou. Je ne peux que retenir un gémissement quand il suçote la chair tendre. Lèche lentement son oeuvre.

-Tu es à moi maintenant.

Voix rauque. Si grave qu'elle me transperce les os. Même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il repart à l'assault de ma bouche. Avec un peu plus d'entrain. Nouveau ballet enflammé. Toujours à savoir qui va gagner sur l'autre. Qui domptera l'autre. Grognements bestiaux. Dents contre dents. Mains qui griffent. Dévorent. Emplissent tout l'espace. Sans jamais oser ôter les vêtements. Je le plaque presque inconsciemment contre le mur. Me retrouve en position de force. Glisse mes dents le long de sa mâchoire. Un peu plus bas. Suit la ligne de sa clavicule. Jusqu'au tissu. Il grogne de frustration. Tente d'enlever son haut. Mais je garde ses mains plaquées sur le bois. En force brute, je gagne. Ma langue fait le trajet retour. Jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflées. Je prends quelques secondes pour apprécier le spectacle de ses yeux fermés. De son corps arqué. Sourire qui éclate. Vite englouti par un nouveau baiser. Mes mains se faufilent dans ses cheveux. Pour être toujours plus près. Encore plus près. Et ses mains à lui décident de passer outre les ordres. Se glissent sous mon t-shirt. Peur. Mais je pense à ses cicatrices à lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche celle interdite. Celle que je me suis faite après _l_ 'avoir tué. _Lui._ Si grande qu'elle part de mon ventre pour remonter vers ma poitrine. Je sens un frisson glacé couler le long de mon dos. Et ses lèvres se glissent contre mon cou. Ses mains lâchent ma chaire endolorie. Se posent sur mes fesses. Je lève mes jambes plus par instinct que par réelle envie. Besoin d'être toujours plus près. Je sens à peine mon corps être propulsé à l'intérieur de la grange. Impacte de mon dos sur quelque chose de doux et râpeux à la fois. De la paille. Ses mains qui soulèvent peu à peu mon haut. Les miennes qui se frayent un chemin à travers son t-shirt. Sur les abdos en béton. Besoin de… Une ceinture qui se défait lentement. Un préservatif que je sors à la hâte de ma poche. Et nos gémissements qui emplissent l'air saturé de poussière, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

 **Alors, surpris? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, de ce pairing. S'il est intéressant ou qu'on s'en fout. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Sander est-elle mieux seule que mal accompagnée?**

 **Je vous laisse me dire tout ça en commentaire :)**


	12. Un autre trajet en avion

**Hello!**

 **Alors, partant pour voir la suite de cette histoire à l'eau de rose (ou pas)?**

 **Je dois vous avouer que ça y est, j'ai fini d'écrire ce tome. Annonce importante, il y en aura un troisième! Mais le hic, c'est que ce ne sera pas basé sur le film Avengers Infinity war. On va plutôt retrouver Sander dans Captain America Civil War :) Ce film est trop important pour l'ignorer et écrire Avengers 3 sans prendre en compte ses évènements.**

 **Bon, je vais peut-être vous laissez à votre lecture :)**

 **Disclamer : Sander est à moi, et rien qu'à moi, alors que les autres sont totalement et entièrement (à notre grand regret), à MARVEL.**

 **Reponses reviews :**

 **Morgane451 - Contente que tu aime comment s'articulent les relations entre tout ce petit monde! C'est vrai que c'est un peu tôt mais je pense que Sander est un peu comme ça, impulsive et caractérielle… Merci pour tous ces compliments et tu verras pour la suite, c'est hors de question que je te spoile la fin de ce tome, quand même! ;p**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Ouais, pour moi, Pietro est assez changeant quand même… Et il est particulièrement agaçant ce gosse! Ta vision de Burce/Natasha et Sander, c'est un peu dégueu quand même! C'est son papa bon sang, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer! Et Natasha, c'est un peu sa maman… Ou sa belle-mère… Pour le préservatif… Bah y faut bien se protéger! Attend, papa Bruce a quand même déjà eu la conversation avant, il lui a fait un sermon! Faudrait que j'écrive un OS là-dessus. Ca pourrait être drôle! Je suis en tout cas super heureuse que tu continu d'apprécier et j'espère que ça va continuer encore longtemps!**

* * *

De l'eau coule sur mon front. Une eau un peu trop froide. Juste ce qu'il faut pour me rendre capable de penser correctement. Les autres sont sur le front. Certains sont peut-être à l'article de la mort, pour ce que j'en sais. Et moi je m'envoie en l'air avec l'ennemi. Avec ce connard à crinière blanche. Il doit m'attendre en bas. Ou prendre une douche dans la deuxième salle de bain de la maison. Je sers les dents. Les poings aussi. J'ai été inconsciente. De laisser Bruce seul dans cette baraque entouré de la sorcière et du pirate. Sans aucun renfort. Phalanges qui s'éclatent contre le carrelage bleu. Un filet de sang se met à couler. Se perd dans le siphon. Je ferme les yeux. Souvenir de ce moment à deux. A se découvrir. A haleter ensemble. Et les mots, comme des caresses, après, couchés sur la paille. Ces mots qui se déversent. Qui parlent de nous. De nos vies. De ce qui nous rapproche. En laissant de côté ce qui nous éloigne. Je me mords la lèvre un peu trop fort. Goût de fer envahissant ma bouche. Je soupire. Arrête le jet. Prends une serviette. De quoi m'habiller aussi. Il est temps de revenir dans le monde réel. J'enfile mes vêtements sans grande conviction. M'inspecte rapidement dans le miroir. Visage fatigué, cernes creusés, faisant ressortir d'anciennes cicatrices, presque invisibles d'ordinaire. Nouveau soupire qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

-Sander?

Je tourne mes yeux vers Bruce. Avachi contre le mur d'en face, ses mains jouant avec ses lunettes. Lueur d'inquiétude au fond de son regard. Je le prends dans mes bras.

-Pardon.

Je sens son corps se détendre légèrement. Et je sais qu'il sourit.

-Vous avez utilisez une capote?

Ton trop sérieux. Et moi qui rougis! J'enfonce ma tête contre son torse en marmonnant un "oui" presque inaudible. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Comme apaisé par ce que je viens de lui dire.

-Comme quoi, ces conversations que tu dis inutiles sont importantes.

J'engouffre un peu plus mon visage dans les plis de sa chemise. Grogne. Parce que c'est un peu vrai. Mais que c'est toujours aussi gênant.

-Tony a appelé. Il nous attend à la Tour.

J'acquiesce. Mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Il n'y a que la voix de Laura, au loin, qui me force à me détacher.

-Prend tes affaires.

Je hoche la tête. Descends rapidement dans le salon. Embarque mon sac à dos. Va pour m'affaler sur le péron. Mais les jumeaux sont déjà là. Discutant entre eux en sokovien. Je pince mes lèvres. Mon ventre se tord. Et les souvenirs remontent, avec la culpabilité qui les accompagne. J'aurai dû être là pour Bruce. Pour les autres aussi. Et certainement pas à batifoler avec lui. Avant que les deux ne me voient, je me détourne pour dire au revoir aux Bartons. Belle excuse… Bruce se joint à moi. Je câline Lila. Ebourriffe les cheveux de Cooper. Embrasse poliment Laura, en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour le prochain. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on dit, quand quelqu'un a un nouvel enfant. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Je ne connais aucune femme qui en a eu. Un craquement dans l'air me détourne de ces aurevoirs.

-Je crois que votre carrosse est arrivé.

Voix qui me fait frissonner dans mon dos. Fury. Accoudé contre la chambranle d'une porte, toujours avec ce sourire mesquin imprimé sur le visage.

-Je prendrai le prochain, qu'il me prévient.

Je hoche la tête. Une menace en moins à gérer durant le trajet.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Je grogne. Me détourne de ce pirate pour adresser un dernier adieu aux habitants de cette maison avant de partir. Bruce pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Nous avançons d'un même pas vers notre boîte de conserve. D'après mes calculs, nous serons à New York dans environ trois heures. C'est toujours un vol dans un endroit confiné mais je peux me réjouir que ce soit beaucoup plus court que mon dernier voyage. Je me pose comme d'habitude dans un petit coin. Un éclair argenté passe devant mes yeux. Une masse se pose à côté de moi. Je me pince les lèvres. Sans pouvoir empêcher mon corps de frissonner. De désir ou de dégoût. Je ne sais pas. Il enroule un bras autour de mes épaules. Me presse contre lui. Je sens mes muscles se tendre. Je m'extirpe de son étreinte.

-Ca ne change rien.

Il soupire. Se passe une main lasse devant les yeux.

-C'est que t'es compliquée comme nana…

Un sourire un peu conquérant se fraye un passage sur mon visage.

-C'est fait exprès pour repousser les gêneurs. Apparement, ça marche plutôt bien.

Coup de coude joueur dans mes côtes. Sa soeur s'installe en face de nous. Mais dès que je croise son regard limpide, je pense au rouge qui l'a envahit pour nous détruire tous. Mes poings se serrent. Ma mâchoire se contracte.

-Je suis désolée.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle de vive voix. Et qu'un méchant s'adresse à moi pour me dire qu'il est désolé avec autant de sincérité. Ca fait bizarre. Extrêmement bizarre.

-Vous êtes vraiment paumés.

Deux regards qui se croisent en un échange silencieux auquel je ne peux pas prendre part. Et puis deux orbes glacées qui se figent dans les miennes.

-T'as pas idée.

Lèvres qui frôlent les miennes. Mon coeur s'emballe. Mes joues rougissent. Mais à quoi bon? Je ne veux pas. Hors de question de me fragiliser de nouveau. De laisser un bout de moi-même à un nouvel être humain. Pourtant c'est si tentant… De me perdre de nouveau. D'oublier toutes ces conneries de super héroïsme. Et simplement d'être moi. Avec lui. Avec Bruce et Hulk aussi. Et Natasha. Nous tous contre le reste du monde. A l'abri. Loin des gens. Loin de ces gens dont l'opinion fluctue comme le vent, imprévisible, et terriblement dévastateur.

-On y sera dans deux heures.

Comme brûlé, il se détache. Je rouvre mes paupières que je ne pensais pas avoir fermées. Bruce se calle à côté de Pietro, faute de pouvoir s'assoir près de moi. Je n'aime pas cette configuration. Je n'aime pas que Bruce soit à côté de Pietro. Parce qu'il pourrait le briser en deux au moindre faux mouvement. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils parlent entre eux. Que Hulk fasse une petite visite pour le mettre en garde. Parce que mon coeur n'appartient qu'à moi. Et que personne ne peut prétendre vouloir le protéger. Même pas mon meilleur ami. Même pas Bruce. Surtout pas lui. C'est à cause de lui que je me méfis des sentiments. Même s'il ne semble pas s'en souvenir. Moi je le revois parfaitement avec ce flingue dans la main et cette tristesse dans le coeur. Je me suis promis de ne jamais aimer comme ça. Je crois que ça marche plutôt bien pour le moment. Et que l'autre enfoiré n'a toujours pas la clef de mon être. Qu'il n'a que mes faiblesses. Et encore, pas toutes. C'est peut-être ça. Nous ne sommes peut-être que ça, à nous deux. Un assemblage de regrets. Deux bombes à retardements qui se désamorcent par la présence de l'autre… Ou peut-être venons-nous simplement d'exploser l'un contre l'autre? De quoi éviter de péter les plombs en plein coeur de la bataille à venir. Parce qu'elle arrivera. Il ne passe pas un jour sans qu'on ai besoin de se battre…

Une alarme. Je sursaute. Ferme les poings. Mâchoire serrée. Muscles tendus. Encore ces réflexes d'auto-conservations à la con. Bruce se lève avec un soupir aux lèvres. Se met à parler avec Tony. Parce que ce n'était que ça. Un appel en entrance. Rien que ça… Une main se pose sur la mienne. Un regard glacé croise le mien. Tendre. Doux. Et inquiet.

-Ca va?

Je hoche la tête. Me recroqueville légèrement sur mon siège. Je n'aime pas ça. Qu'il se soucie de moi. Je n'aime pas que les gens voient ce que je cache. Je me lève quelques secondes. Le temps de prendre un bouquin. Il hausse les sourcils. Sa soeur se penche en avant pour voir le titre. Mais je suis déjà partie, prenant quelques notes sur l'importance des couleurs dans les croyances du monde. Nouveau livre. Gentiment acheté par Bruce, il y a quelques semaines, peut-être un mois, je crois. Même si ça ressemble à une éternité. Et puis des choses qu'on envoie valser. Deux mains qui se crispent sur les tableaux de bords. Une voix, qui se veut rassurante, à l'autre bout du fil. Je lève les yeux. Pour le voir. Voûté. Pas bon. Je saute de ma place. Bruit mate d'un livre qui s'échoue sur le sol. Bras qui l'entourent. Du bout des doigts, je coupe la connexion. La figure holographique de Stark disparaît dans le néant. Je sens Bruce trembler contre moi. Pas bon. Il ne se retourne pas. De peur que je vois son visage dans un état pareil certainement.

-C'est pas le moment.

Murmure qui sort de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment mais que je me dois d'être là pour lui. Le dire à voix haute n'arrangera rien. Au contraire. Peut-être. J'espère que non. Et puis il se retourne. Me prend dans ses grands bras. Pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Recroquevillé contre mon corps. Ca ne va pas. Ca ne peut pas aller. Pas quand il est comme ça. Dans cet état. Juste à cause d'un appel de Stark. Et je pense immédiatement au pire. Pile de cadavres. Et au dessus, une espionne rousse et russe. Sursaut de culpabilité. J'aurai dû être là. J'aurai dû partir avec eux. Regard océan figé sur le lointain, un bouclier coupé en deux. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire? Je ne suis après tout qu'une petite humaine, qui essaie de se battre pour ce qui est juste mais qui n'est tout simplement pas assez forte. Flaque rouge autour d'un corps violet et noir. Et puis une voix, nouée par l'émotion.

-Ultron retient Tasha.

Soupire de soulagement. Même si je ne devrais pas. Mais j'imaginais bien pire. Il doit le savoir. Puisqu'il ne relève pas.

-Comment vont Clint et Cap?

Haussement d'épaules. Bien sûr qu'il ne sait pas. Trop inquiet pour sa rousse. Alors je le sers un peu plus contre moi. Il se calme progressivement. Bientôt, je n'entends plus que sa respiration et quelques chuchotements dans mon dos. Parfais. Je l'assois sur l'un des sièges du poste de commande. Me recroqueville dans l'autre. Regarde le temps qu'il nous reste. Simplement une demi heure. Regard furtif vers les jumeaux. Vers lui. Cet emmerdeur de première beaucoup trop sexy. Même dans la pénombre. Souvenir de notre moment à deux. Pour ensuite me rappeler que Natasha est détenue quelque part. Et que c'est un peu de ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le cran de partir. Ou que j'ai eu le cran de rester. Une main enserre la mienne. Je sors de mes pensées noires. Parce que Bruce semble inquiet. Et pas que pour sa rousse. Pour moi aussi.

-Je vais bien.

C'est faux.

-Tu es sûre?

Il me connaît trop bien.

-Certaine.

Baiser sur son front, pour lui faire croire que tout va réellement bien. Alors que tout va mal. Ou presque. Puisque nous sommes sur le point de nous battre. Impossible de savoir qui restera à la fin. Si le robot vainquera. Si nous le vaincrons. Impossible de savoir si Nat' va bien. Ira bien. La boîte de conserve entame lentement sa descente vers la Tour. Je me rapproche de la porte. Pour sortir la première. Crissement métallique. Porte qui s'ouvre. Le poids sur ma poitrine s'envole délicatement. Je ferme les yeux. Inspire un peu de cet air saturé de pollution. Un peu moins respirable que celui de campagne. Mais là. Présent. Frais. Et pas filtré par des milliards de tubes à l'intérieur de machines irrévocablement closes. Je déteste ces engins en ferraille.

-Bruce!

Stark. Quel imbécile. Je sens les jumeaux se tendre dans mon dos. Et mes poings se fermer, presque automatiquement. Alors que c'est un allié. Un ami. Même si je n'en suis plus vraiment sûre. Regard chocolat qui croise le mien. Une main qui s'entremêle à la mienne.

-Ca ira?

Peut-être.

-Va. Je prends des nouvelles de tout le monde et je te rejoins.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Tous ses muscles sont tendus. Prêts à exploser. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Me laisse derrière lui après un dernier coup d'oeil à Pietro. Peut-être qu'il lui fait confiance pour me maintenir en vie? Il a toujours cru que j'en étais incapable par moi-même. Et je crois bien qu'il a toujours eu raison.

-Allons voir Clint.

Sans un mot, je les entraîne dans mon sillage. L'idiot à tête blanche passe un bras autour de mes hanches. Et je crois que c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de courir après Bruce et de rester à jamais dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Alors, ça va toujours? Je sais que ça n'avance pas beaucoup, que ce soit dans la relation Sander/Pietro ou dans l'histoire tout court, mais bon, le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus intéressant avec l'arrivée de Vision :)**


	13. La créature de Frankenstark

**Hello!**

 **Comment ça va? Vos vacances se passent bien? Parés pour Halloween? C'est la meilleure fête de tous les temps…**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part vous souhaiter un bon chapitre, un peu plus palpitant que le dernier. Enfin, à mon humble avis. Sachez aussi que nous approchons de la fin de ce tome petit à petit…**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Sander est mon poisson rouge à moi et les vengeurs sont quand à eux à MARVEL :)**

* * *

-Clint?

Arc qui me fait face. Mais qui ne se baisse pas à ma vue. Change simplement de cible. Je soupire intérieurement. Je sens qu'on me décale sur le côté. Qu'une ombre se forme devant moi. Qu'une autre s'y ajoute. Mes poings se ferment. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est Clint. Simplement Clint. En quoi serait-il une menace pour moi? Je pousse les deux abrutis avec peut-être un peu trop de force. Pas ma faute s'ils me prennent pour une petite chose fragile qui mérite d'être protégée devant l'un de ses amis. Ils devraient savoir que je suis une vengeur avant tout. Que je suis l'une de leurs anciens ennemis. Que je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Mais que je sais aussi qu'ils ont compris de leurs erreurs. Qu'ils s'en veulent, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut se sentir quand on s'allie avec un méchant. Et qu'ils aimeraient se racheter, parce que c'est la marche à suivre. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. Alors je les défends malgré moi. Malgré que je veuille les massacrer pour avoir tenté de me protéger alors que je n'en ai pas besoin. Ils sont pires que Bruce quand ils s'y mettent...

-T'inquiète, ils sont toujours de notre côté.

Grognement de Clint. Il baisse son arme. Se rassoit devant une vieille radio. Et les deux autres relâchent leurs muscles à l'affût. Je prends un siège et me joins à mon coéquipier. Collant nos épaules l'une contre l'autre. Je pose ma tête sur sa clavicule. Il frissonne mais ne dit rien. Se contente de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

-Comment tu vas?

Il ouvre la bouche. Soupire. La referme. Je sens tout son corps tendu à l'extrême. Flash de Natasha baignant dans son sang et celui des autres, le bras de Clint gisant sur son ventre inanimé. Je sais qu'ils sont proches. Peut-être plus qu'ils ne veulent l'avouer. Elle connaît l'existence de ses enfants, qu'il a caché au monde entier durant beaucoup trop longtemps. Il va appeler son fils après elle. Ils sont proches. Peut-être autant que Steve et Bucky. Que Bruce et moi aussi. J'imagine la douleur de le perdre. Mes entrailles fondent. Je me colle un peu plus contre Clint, lui donnant toute la chaleur dont je peux faire preuve. Pour essayer d'apaiser sa souffrance. De ne pas savoir. De ne pas être sûr de la retrouver vivante. En un seul morceau.

-On va la retrouver.

Il hoche la tête. Continu de trifouiller sa camelote dans l'espoir de capter un signe d'elle. Je reste un moment à côté de lui. Je sais que dans mon dos, les jumeaux se sentent mal à l'aise, de rester aussi près de lui. Dans notre quartier général alors qu'ils rêvaient il y a peu de l'annihiler. Mais j'ai besoin d'être là un peu pour Clint. Il l'est toujours pour moi. Je me souviens de mon premier chagrin d'amour, ici, dans la Tour. Je me souviens de cette soirée glace et films d'horreur pour m'en remettre, blottie contre l'archer, parce que Bruce était encore une fois enfermé dans son labo. Et que je ne voulais pas le déranger avec mes sentiments parasitaires. Je me souviens comme il riait avec moi de l'absurdité de ces films, alors que Steve et Thor étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, embarqués dans ces histoires fantasques. Je me souviens aussi qu'il est celui à m'avoir présenté Bruce. A m'avoir permis d'avoir une vie. Une vie mouvementée, pleine de fuite et de danger. Mais une vie quand même. Je tapote son épaule parce que je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on réconforte ses amis. Je me lève au bout d'un moment, parce que je me doute qu'être là le dérange un peu quand même. Et puis Steve va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en Corée.

-On bouge.

Les jumeaux me suivent. Pietro fourre sa main dans la mienne. Pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je n'ose pas l'en dissuader. Peut-être parce que je viens d'aspirer, comme un vampire, l'atmosphère toxique de cette petite pièce trop sombre empli d'inquiétude. Bruce n'est pas là. J'aimerai un peu de chaleur. Alors je presse un peu plus ma main contre la sienne. Mais continue d'avancer. Parce qu'il le faut bien. Parce que Steve arrive. Que je dois savoir pourquoi nous avons perdu Natasha. Comment nous avons perdu Natasha. Et si on peut la retrouver. Vent qui s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. Je me rends compte que je ne les ai pas attachés. Qu'il faudrait pourtant. Si je veux me battre pour la récupérer. L'engin de Steve se pose à grands renforts de bruits et de bourrasques devant nous. Mais ça fait du bien. Je suis dehors. Je peux respirer correctement. Sans avoir peur des murs autour de moi. La porte de cette cage volante s'ouvre sur un Steve épuisé. Avec de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Et du regret sur les lèvres. Mais dès qu'il nous aperçoit, il reprend son masque de parfait soldat.

-Où est Stark?

Sa voix est brute. Méprisante presque. Inquiète aussi.

-Au labo avec Bruce.

Son regard bleu devient acier. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait bordel! Je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça. Comme une enfant…

-Seuls?

Puis éclair de génie dans mon pauvre cerveau étriqué. Je me suis focalisée sur Natasha. Alors que j'aurai dû surveiller Tony. Histoire qu'il ne refasse pas une connerie. Du type Ultron. Surtout qu'il aura embarqué Bruce, salaud comme il est. Abrutie. Je ferme mes poings automatiquement. Gémissement à ma gauche. Je pose les yeux sur cette main, compressée entre mes doigts. Je me dégage rapidement, sous l'oeil encore plus inquisiteur du Captain. Il va falloir que je clarifie la situation avec tout le monde… Alors que je ne sais pas moi-même où j'en suis. Steve se met en marche à pas rapides, sans même faire attention à nous. Pourtant, il va falloir le suivre... Wanda court à moitié, emportée par sa vitesse. Je me rends compte que moi aussi, je trottine pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Pas différent de d'habitude. Quoi que si. Parce que derrière lui, il y a Pietro. Et que je me perds dans la contemplation de son dos. Tant que je me le prends en plein pif, une fois arrêté. Il me lance un sourire moqueur. Tourne rapidement son regard. Personne pour nous voir. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, une main jouant délicatement avec mes cheveux. Plus de haine. Plus de domination. Simplement de la tendresse. Je lui rends son baiser. Délicatement. Valse après un tango vibrant. J'aimerai plus mais quelqu'un le pousse doucement en arrière. Juste avant que Steve ne se retourne, ouvrant la porte du labo. Pour découvrir nos deux scientifiques fous, empêtrés dans des fils et pianotant sur leurs tablettes, un caisson pour tout jouet. Un caisson connu par les jumeaux, apparement. Mâchoires serrées, poings fermés, haine dans les yeux. Ils ont peur de ce que peut faire cet abruti en armure. Je m'avance légèrement. Je sens Pietro se tendre un peu plus. Mais il y a Bruce. Bruce est raisonnable. Surtout quand je suis là. Du moins, je crois.

-Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez?

Je me pose sur un tabouret à sa droite. Il soupire. Triture ses lunettes. Ils sont en train de faire une grosse connerie. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire pour que je le comprenne.

-Rien qui te concerne gamine.

Une main sur mon bras. Qui me maintient. Et tout part en éclat. Un voile argent qui m'extirpe de cette emprise, débranchant au passage les fils de cette future machine infernale. Lueure rouge qui emplit la pièce. Un bouclier étincelant qui se met en position de défense. Un flingue braqué sur nous. Une main devenue bleutée. Un grognement presque inhumain et un homme qui devient verdâtre. Moi, au milieu de tout ça, ballotée contre mon gré, perdue entre deux camps plus ou moins distinct. Tout le monde se bat de tous les côtés. Une balle passe à travers le verre qui maintient le poids de Pietro. Il s'effondre, pour se retrouver face à la gueule béante d'un pistolet chargé. Je m'engouffre dans la brèche, usant de mon corps pour faire barrière. En haut, Bruce enlace Wanda, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Et de risquer de me blesser. Il ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. Tony et Steve se battent l'un contre l'autre dans une guerre acharnée. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui va gagner. Parce que cela veut dire que l'un d'eux va perdre. Et c'est hors de question. Je tente de bouger. Pour mettre fin à tout ça. Impossible. Pas quand je vois le viseur de Clint se déplacer vers ce coureur de pacotille à chaque fois que je m'écarte de quelques centimètres de sa ligne de mire. Je sens mes plaies aux poings se rouvrirent. J'accueille la douleur avec gratitude. Besoin de ça pour ne pas péter un câble. Encore. Et pour ne pas hurler à qui voudra l'entendre que les jumeaux ne nous veulent pas de mal et que non, je ne suis pas possédée par la sorcière rouge.

-Tu trouve ça intelligent Clint?

Pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fronce les sourcils. mais n'a pas le temps de répondre que je suis déjà lancée. Je sers un peu plus les poings pour m'éviter de dire trop de conneries que je ne pense pas vraiment.

-Tony et Bruce nous refont le coup de l'engin de la mort. On a pas le temps de se chamailler.

Tressautement dans ses muscles. Sa bouche qui s'ouvre, pour former une question. Une simple question. Qui me fait soudainement douter des bonnes intentions de cet égomaniaque de Stark.

-De quoi tu parle?

Il n'a rien dit à personne. Même pas à Clint. Qui est l'homme en qui tout le monde a confiance dans cette équipe. C'est notre glue. Celui qui nous fait tenir debout. Et il ne lui a rien dit. Certainement pas à cause de la disparition de Natasha puisqu'il a alpagué Bruce dès la sortie de l'avion, alors que lui aussi est affecté par cet enlèvement. Peut-être pas autant que Clint. Mais assez pour qu'il s'inquiète au point de presque devenir Hulk tout de même. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Hurlement de Bruce, à l'étage du dessus. Tous mes sens se mettent en alerte maximale. C'est rare que Bruce se mette à crier. Même en plein milieu d'une bataille. Surtout pour reprendre Thor, puisque c'est son nom qu'il vient d'exulter à plein poumons. Stop. Il vient d'apostropher Thor? Mais Thor, il était pas parti déjà? Eclairs qui fendent les murs de la Tour. Je ne vois pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passe, à cause de Pietro et de son foutu besoin de me protéger. Et de protéger Wanda d'ailleurs, puisque quelques secondes après la tempête, il me dépose à côté de sa soeur, pour avoir un oeil sur elle. Et sur la chose rougeâtre qui vient de sortir du caisson. Peur. Je ne sais rien de ce truc. Trop près de tout le monde. Trop près de Bruce. Grognement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. La créature se lance en avant. Thor la réceptionne et l'envoie valser. Elle s'arrête en plein vol, devant la baie vitrée. En plein _vol_. Le temps semble s'être figé. Personne ne bouge. Pas un geste. Ni rien. Juste cette chose, inspectant la ville grouillante du dessous. Cap s'avance. Thor le défend de faire un geste de plus d'un mouvement de main. Et puis il se met à bouger. Signe qu'on peut faire de même. Pietro tente de me prendre la main. Trop tard, je suis déjà près de Bruce. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Réconfortant. Me serre un peu trop fort contre lui. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de savoir quoi. Puisque la créature se met à bouger. Se pose à côté de Thor. Elle se met même à parler. Mes muscles se tendent. Prête à entendre un nouveau discours sur la destruction de ce monde. Et pourtant, c'est loin d'être ça.

-Navré. C'était relativement étrange… Merci.

Il… Il a la voix de JARVIS… Son timbre mais aussi ses manières. Nobles et hautaines. Propre à l'anglais moyen, buvant du thé en levant son petit doigt et s'excusant avec milles mots, tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres. Etrange, de percevoir cela dans une machine humanoïde à la peau rouge vif. D'ailleurs, la chose se tourne vers Thor. Inspecte rapidement son corps, pour finalement revêtir une cape d'or. Serait-elle… reconnaissante? Steve entame la conversation avec notre géant nordique. Mais je n'écoute rien. Trop fascinée par cette créature pour pouvoir suivre la moindre conversation. Je m'avance doucement. Me décrochant petit à petit de Bruce. Pour ne pas faire peur à cette machine. Ni aux autres. Autour, il parlent avec leurs mots sérieux. Je suis juste intriguée. De ne pas avoir en face de moi un robot tueur. Mais de ne pas non plus avoir à faire à un être presque réel mais pas encore assez avancé pour être considéré comme conscient. Je n'ai l'impression de voir ni JARVIS ni Ultron en lui. Pourtant, n'est ce pas ce qu'il est?

-Qu'es tu?

Je murmure. Mais je crois qu'il m'a entendu, puisqu'il baisse son regard vers moi. Puis le pose sur le reste des vengeurs. Il se met en marche, impose sa présence au milieu du cercle que nous venons de former sans nous rendre vraiment compte. Et parle de nouveau, avec sa voix de JARVIS et sa démarche trop droite.

-Vous voyez en moi un enfant d'Ultron.

Il dévisage Captain. L'homme hostile à son existence. Parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il a le poing fermé, prêt à frapper, et le bouclier tout contre son corps, pour se protéger. Il ne lui fait pas confiance. Pas plus que moi. Même si je ne crois pas que cet être est fondamentalement méchant, au contraire de son grand frère.

-Je ne suis pas Ultron.

Il marque une pause. Comme JARVIS pourrait le faire.

-Je ne suis pas JARVIS.

Il pose brièvement son regard sur moi avant de l'ancrer sur Stark. Puisque ça a dû être lui qui a proposé de mettre JARVIS dans ce corps artificiel.

-Je suis… Je suis…

Comme un bug informatique. Incapable de se décrire. De se trouver une identité que c'est la seule créature de son genre. Ni humain, ni robot, pas même cyborg… Rien que nous connaissions. Seul dans ce monde trop vaste.

-J'ai regardé dans ta tête…

Je sursaute. Une main se lie à la mienne. Pietro. Il serre mes doigts un peu trop fort alors que sa soeur s'approche de l'humanoïde. Il exerce encore un peu plus de pression quand il se met à parler de nouveau, baissant légèrement sa tête en signe d'apaisement.

-Regarde encore.

Intelligent. Il sait que les personnes qui l'entourent ne lui font pas confiance. Il essait simplement de l'obtenir en faisant la paix. Depuis quand un être nouvellement créé a-t-il conscience de la paix et de ce qu'elle suppose? Et je parle ici de la paix pure et simple, qui consiste à ne jamais se battre, contrairement à celle qu'Ultron veut conquérir par la force et la destruction. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que cette chose est peut-être plus humaine que moi, puisqu'elle n'aspire qu'au calme alors que je ne fais que vivre dans la tempête, sans jamais voir le bout de ce tunnel. Déjà si loin de mon niveau de compréhension du monde. De notre niveau de compréhension du monde, à en juger les réactions des autres. Tous sur leurs gardes. Clint, en colère, avec ce nouveau venu pour unique punching ball. Tony, aussi étonné que méfiant, de cette créature loin d'être à son image. Steve, muscles tendus, mâchoire serrée, prêt à intervenir au moindre faux mouvement. Wanda, anxieuse, parce qu'elle sait de quoi les inventions de Tony sont capables. Thor, en position de défense pour protéger sa vision. Pietro, toujours aussi attentif, de quoi surveiller et défendre sa soeur. Et puis Bruce, anxieux, en colère aussi. Mais d'une colère sourde. Impossible pour lui de se défouler. Besoin de l'enlacer. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ce n'est jamais le moment…

-Natasha.

Entendre son nom me ramène à la réalité. Me force à reprendre le train en marche. Bruce s'avance vers cette créature, mains torturées, sourcils froncés… Prêt à hulker.

-Si on se trompe sur ton compte… Si tu es un monstre qu'Ultron aurait mit au point…

Bruce, je te pensais plus intelligent. Et plus concerné. Les êtres semblables à des monstres ne le sont pas toujours, il n'y a qu'à voir Hulk. Un monstre pour tout le monde mais un allié pour les autres et un ami pour moi.

-Que ferez vous?

Peur dans sa voix. Et sous entendu flottant dans l'air.

-Je ne cherche pas à tuer Ultron. Il est unique. Et il souffre beaucoup.

De devoir vivre empêtré dans des ficelles, comme tout être sur cette Terre?

-Mais sa souffrance va s'étendre sur la Terre. Il doit donc disparaître. Ainsi que tous ses avatars et toute trace de sa présence sur le réseau et il faut faire vite.

Radical. Comme ses créateurs. Comme Tony et comme Ultron.

-Mais aucun d'entre-nous n'y parviendra sans les autres.

Il s'inclut à notre équipe bancale.

-Peut-être suis-je un monstre?

Ca n'existe que dans les contes pour enfants. Et nous en sommes loin.

-Si c'était le cas, je n'en aurai sans doute pas conscience.

Parce que tout ceux qui se considère comme tel ne le sont pas. Encore plus besoin de me défaire de la main de Pietro pour prendre Bruce dans mes bras.

-Je ne suis pas ce que vous êtes. Et pas ce que vous souhaitiez. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me ferez confiance…

Main. Portant marteau. Marteau appartenant à Thor.

-Enorme!

Tous les regards passent de cette machine à moi. Je crois que j'ai pensé tout haut. Merde. Je me renfrogne et croise les bras, abandonnant la main si grande et si douce de Piet' pour me renfermer sur moi-même, histoire de détourner l'attention. Heureusement, Cap se racle la gorge.

-Vous avez trois minutes. Préparez-vous.

C'est l'effervescence. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de prendre Bruce dans mes bras. Alors je m'avance. Enroule mes petits appendices autour de sa taille. Il me rend mon étreinte. Et j'ai encore cette impression réconfortante, mais qui devrait être désagréable, que nous sommes un cerbère, chien à trois têtes des enfers. Et que rien ne nous séparera jamais.

* * *

 **Alors, comment vous trouvez la relation ambigu, à moitié cachée de Sander et Pietro? Et que pensez vous de sa perception de Vision?**

 **Je vous laisse sur ces petites interrogations. A la semaine prochaine!**


	14. En route pour la guerre

**Hello!**

 **Alors, c'était bien les vacances? Votre halloween c'est-il bien passé? Je dois dire que me balader en Red Hood dans les rues de mon petit village était assez fun :) J'adore beaucoup trop halloween… Mais maintenant, on part tout droit vers noël, ses chocolats, ses guirlandes et ses cadeaux!**

 **Pardon, je parle encore un peu trop de tout et de rien… En tout cas, merci encore à tout le monde pour suivre cette fiction qui me tient tellement à cœur, pour être la première que je publierai entièrement et sur le fandom Avengers en plus!**

 **Aussi, petite précision, c'est un peu chaud à la fin de ce chapitre. Rien de très graphique mais je préviens simplement, au cas où. Même si je pense avoir écrit ça assez soft, on ne sait jamais…**

 **Disclamer : Je peux faire faire à Sander n'importe quoi, je m'en fous, elle est à moi. C'est un peu plus compliqué en ce qui concerne les autres, puisqu'ils appartiennent tous à MARVEL...**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Guest (mais je suppose que c'est Irenee Moriarty ;p ) - Merci de nouveau pour m'avoir écrit un petit mot! J'adore les lire, ça me donne encore plus envie de publier :) C'est vrai que cette phase de Pietro est assez choute même si on peut dire que sa nana comme sa sœur, peuvent le défoncer quand elles veulent… Désolé, je ne peux rien te promettre quant à la suite. Sinon, ce ne serai pas drôle! Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

* * *

Yeux fermés. Odeur mêlant tisane, huiles essentielles et sueur. Une odeur que j'aime. Qui m'indique que je suis à ma place. Et des bras. De grands bras. Parce que je suis petite. Comme imbriqués contre mon corps. Autant pour me réconforter que pour le réconforter. Un baiser sur mes cheveux. Comme une caresse sur mon être tant de fois maltraité. Ca faisait longtemps. Que je n'avais pas juste fait attention à tout ça.

-On doit se préparer. Je crois que tu es attendue.

J'ouvre les paupières. Tourne mon regard derrière nous. Pietro et Wanda. Bien sûr que ce sera eux deux. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pauvre de nous. Nous ne serons jamais que deux. Mais cinq. Ou six avec Nat'. Etre multiple. Six contre le reste du monde. Croisement entre des siamois et un cerbère amoureux. Liés par un coureur agaçant et une gamine toujours en colère. Alors je m'extirpe, un peu à regret, de l'étreinte réconfortante de Bruce pour enlacer la main de Pietro. Il sourit, puisque les autres sont déjà partis. Et que nous pouvons être ensemble, sans eux. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement. Passe une main dans mes cheveux. Et puis on doit se séparer. On doit s'armer. C'est la guerre. Une guerre étrange, contre un robot sorti de notre atelier. Mais c'est la guerre quand même. Mon regard se durcit. Mes muscles se tendent. Je m'écarte. Parce qu'il est l'heure.

-Allons défoncer du métal.

Hochement de tête. Nous nous dirigeons dans les vestiaires. Je me retrouve seule avec Wanda. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons. Silence pesant. On entend que notre respiration. Et le bruissement des tissus contre notre peau. Enfin, contre la mienne. Elle ne se change pas, gardant son éternelle veste rouge. J'enfile ma combinaison, mes gants, mes bottes… Sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. Mais je crois qu'elle veut le faire. Qu'elle veut me parler. Mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire. Je soupire. M'arrête avant de prendre mon pot de maquillage. Pour me rendre anonyme dans cette bataille.

-Qu'est ce qu'y a?

Elle sursaute. Triture les bords de sa robe. _De sa robe_. Pas pratique pour combattre.

-Rien.

Regard fuyant. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Me détourne entièrement de ma tâche pour la regarder dans les yeux. Eux, ils disent plein de chose… Si on sait comment les écouter. Pietro sait, lui. Pas moi. Mais je sais qu'ils veulent parler. Alors je croise les bras. J'attends. Nos trois minutes sont bientôt écoulée. Et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Merci.

Voilà. Un mot qui sort de sa bouche. Je hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi me remercier?

-Merci de nous avoir ouvert les yeux. C'est grâce à vous qu'on s'est rendu compte de notre erreur.

Je grimace. Elle ose me vouvoyer. Alors que je suis plus jeune qu'elle. Et que nous allons nous battre côte à côte.

-Tutois-moi.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je reporte mon attention sur mon maquillage. L'étale sur mes yeux, formant un bandeau noir. Je tente d'attacher mes cheveux. Soupire. Parce que je suis incapable de le faire. Deux mains me viennent en secours. Gorge qui se noue. La dernière fois, c'est Natasha qui les a attachés. Mais Natasha n'est plus là. On va la récupérer. Je vois ma détermination grandir dans le miroir. Mes poings se serrent. Mon regard se durcit. On va tout faire péter.

-Allons-y.

Les yeux de Wanda s'assombrissent. Il est l'heure. La guerre hurle à nos oreilles. Nos doigts tressaillent, prêts à se battre. Nos coeurs battent à un rythme effréné. De peur ou d'excitation, je ne saurais dire. Elle semble si fragile, elle qui se battait il y a peu pour une cause à tout perdu. Son but. Ses croyances. Sa vision du monde. Je pose une main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir de la conforter dans ses choix. Elle me jette un rapide coup d'oeil. Me sourit doucement. Parce qu'elle sait ce qui se cache au fond de moi. Elle sait que nous sommes un peu pareilles. Que nous avons quelqu'un sur qui compter. Que nous avons quelqu'un à protéger. Et que si les protéger veut dire se battre, alors nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la mort. Pas besoin de milles mots pour se comprendre. Tout est dit dans notre échange silencieux. Il ne dure pourtant pas longtemps. Mais je sens son courage se gonfler à bloc. Il lui faudra bien ça pour faire face à Ultron. Je sais qu'elle peut se défendre. Elle nous a bien tous vaincus. Tous autant que nous sommes. Visage fou d'Alec. Pile de corps en décomposition. Soudaine envie d'un câlin. Pour un peu de chaleur. Ou simplement d'une main sur mon épaule. Mais je me retrouve avec une main dans la mienne. Celle de Wanda. Je crois qu'elle est un peu gênée. Pourtant, elle a pigé mon fonctionnement. C'est juste ce qu'il me fallait.

-Merci.

Je murmure, peut-être trop bas. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue. Nous arrivons rapidement aux cages. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de notre avion. Tous les autres sont sur le qui-vive. Prêts à en découdre. Je sais que moi aussi. Mais je suis incapable de le montrer. Parce que je pense encore à ce que Wanda m'a fait voir. Pietro se poste à ma droite. Il parle avec sa soeur. Je sens son épaule contre la mienne. Un peu de chaleur. Bruce s'installe à ma gauche. Enroule un bras protecteur autour de mon cou. J'en ai besoin. Je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Il sait tout le temps quand ça ne va pas. Comme je sais quand il ne va pas bien. Je sais que maintenant, il est partagé entre colère et désespoir. Je sais qu'il pense à une rousse que nous avons abandonné derrière nous. De ma faute. Parce que je fais toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas. Je me recroqueville un peu plus contre lui. Pietro fait en sorte de se rapprocher. Mais lui ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, que d'être comme nous. Que d'être une famille alors qu'on a pas de lien du sang. Qu'il y a quelques années, on ne se connaissait même pas. Mais que maintenant on a même pas besoin de parler pour savoir. Et on a besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre.

- _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?_

Je lève le visage. Il me parle. En espagnol. Personne ici ne peut comprendre. Surtout pas les jumeaux. Je souris doucement. Me love encore plus contre son torse chaud.

- _J'ai peur de vous perdre._

Il dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux.

- _J'ai peur que cette pile de cadavre que j'ai vu dans mon rêve n'existe._

Il se rapproche. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

- _Je te protégerai_.

Je ressers mes poings. C'est ce que je veux éviter. A tout prix. Je l'aime trop pour qu'il me dise ça. Pour qu'il me dise qu'il veut tout abandonner. Comme ça. D'un claquement de doigt. Se sacrifier. Pour moi. Parce que moi, ce n'est pas grave si je disparais. Je suis en sursis depuis que je suis venue au monde. Je ne comprends rien des autres. De leurs manières. De leurs façons de faire. J'ai l'impression d'errer dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. Un monde auquel il s'accommode très bien. C'est celui dans lequel il a vécu, bien avant que nous nous connaissions. Il comprend ses règles. Ses joies. Les applique à la lettre. Alors que moi, je me retrouve au milieu de tout ça un peu par hasard. Parce que je suis obligée d'être là. Que les choses autour de moi évoluent un peu comme elles veulent. Elles évoluent tant que je me suis perdue en cours de route. Que je fais face aux conséquences de mes actes. J'ai laissé Natasha derrière pour être avec Pietro. Je ne sais même pas si tout ça en vaut la peine. Le seule chose qui me raccroche à la réalité, c'est lui. Lui, cet homme qui se prétend monstre. Qui abrite un être incompris par beaucoup trop de gens. Que je comprends. Parce qu'il est comme moi. Qu'il n'a rien à faire dans le schéma de la vie. Ils sont tous les deux mes trésors. Mes ancres. Ceux que je protégerai. Que j'ai trop peur de perdre. De les voir s'effacer de ma vie. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de les perdre. La simple idée de les voir étendus sur un sol trop froid à fait ressurgir beaucoup trop de choses. Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre définitivement. Alors je m'accroche. Je reste près de lui tant que je le peux. Je ne le lâche pas. De la nuit. Steve, un peu tard, finit par nous apporter nos repas. Il sait que nous ne bougerons pas. Je sens parfois la main de Pietro qui tente de m'atteindre. Il doit se dire que c'est la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'on se voit, la dernière fois qu'on se touche, la dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je n'arrive pas à vouloir son contact. Pas que je n'aime pas cette main, qui explore. Qui a exploré bien au-delà que j'aurai pu le penser. Mais j'ai besoin d'être avec Bruce. Entièrement avec Bruce. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours. Mais j'en ai besoin. Ne peut-il pas comprendre? Et puis le jour se lève. Doucement. La Sokovie s'approche. Grande. Immense. Menace lointaine mais pourtant si proche maintenant. Il ne nous reste que deux heures. Peut-être moins. On doit se séparer. La bataille approche. Bruce se lève. Va se servir une tisane. Un petit déjeuner aussi. Je me contente de me décrocher de lui. Pas faim. Alors que je devrais manger. Mon corps va dépenser trop d'énergie. Mais pas faim. Alors je me tourne. Me blottie un peu contre Pietro. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Tente de m'embrasser. L'avion est si lourd de regards que je détourne le visage avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il croise les bras. Me boude un peu. Alors je l'entraîne dans un petit coin reculé. Steve m'agrippe par le bras. Mais il voit dans mes yeux que me sermonner est inutile. Tout est inutile. Parce que plus rien n'a de sens. On m'envoie en guerre. Je ne suis pas un soldat. Pas comme lui. On envoie Bruce en guerre. C'est un scientifique. Plus rien n'a de sens parce que les protagonistes de cette bataille n'ont rien à faire là. Et pourtant nous y sommes. Dans cet avion qui nous mènera à notre fin. Steve doit voir tout ça dans mes yeux. Et l'imploration silencieuse, la demande discrète de Pietro, qui passe un bras trop protecteur - trop désagréable - autour de mes épaules. Je passe ma main dans la sienne. Le Captain soupire.

-On atterrit dans une heure.

Ca sonne comme une bénédiction. Puisqu'il a un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, un peu fier. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Parce que lui n'a rien à dire. Même s'il fait parti de ma vie. Il n'a pas le droit de me dire qu'il approuve. Il n'y a que l'approbation de Bruce qui compte. Et il me l'a donné il y a quelques jours déjà. Avec son sourire narquois et sa conversation étrange alors que je sortais de ma douche. Le visage de Pietro s'illumine. Il est heureux. Et il doit penser à toutes ces choses qui me dégoûtent un peu. Mon visage à moi reste froid. Parce que je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il y est plus que quelques baisers échangés. Jamais plus d'une fois. Pour ne pas devenir faible. Pour ne pas tomber amoureuse. On s'engouffre dans un petit coin couchette. Il n'y a personne. Il s'assoit sur un lit. Teste sa mollesse. S'allonge de tout son long, laissant entrevoir un pan de son ventre. De ses abdos. Il tapote la place à côté de lui. Le voir comme ça, tout en charme, me fait un peu rire. Alors je ris un peu. Son sourire s'étire. Il me parle dans sa langue natale. Mais il parle trop vite. Il doit comprendre à mes sourcils froncés que je ne pige rien de ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Il reprend en anglais.

-Je te fait tant d'effet que ça?

Je souris doucement.

-Non. C'est ta tentative vaine de me mettre dans ton lit, qui me fait rire.

Ses traits se tendent un peu. Mais il se reprend bien vite. Se tourne sur le côté. Pour me montrer un peu plus de ce ventre tout blanc. Tout musclé.

-C'est vraiment non?

Note d'espoir dans sa voix.

-C'est non. Jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

Tu devrais savoir, toi. Toi et ton sourire colgate. Toi et tes yeux qui rient. Je sais très bien quel type de mec tu es. Tu es de ceux qui draguent, pour chasser ce qui se cache au fond de toi. Pour effacer la douleur, le temps d'une caresse. Je sais que tu es de ce type là parce que j'en connais beaucoup des comme toi. Je les vois dans les bars. De ceux qui ne font pas attention à mon âge. Où je me perds parfois, au lieu d'aller en cours. Je les connais les types de ton genre, qui cherchent simplement un bout de chair pour faire passer toute cette violence en eux. Plusieurs ont déjà essayé de m'inviter dans leurs bras. Peu ont réussi. Un ou deux peut-être. Simplement un ou deux. Pour une nuit. Et une nuit seulement.

-Et des bisous?

Encore cet espoir. Maintenant que la flamme est éteinte. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le lui enlever. Ca, il a le droit. Parce que je lui refuse déjà tant de choses. Et que je me refuse déjà tant de choses. Je m'assois sur le lit. Il se redresse. Plonge ses yeux trop bleus dans les miens. Ou trop noir. Je ne sais pas. Il avance son visage. Je ne fais rien pour le repousser. Ni pour l'encourager. Je le laisse faire. Le laisse poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le laisse poser une main derrière mon cou. L'autre derrière mon dos. Il se rapproche. Et je m'enivre de son odeur de mec. Parce qu'il n'a pas de parfum. Simplement cette odeur à lui. Il faudrait en faire un parfum. Avec pour nom Cet enfoiré de coureur. Ca lui irai bien. Je souris un peu à cet image. Et nos lèvres se touchent. Explosion. De douceur. Il est doux. Tendre. Mais je veux plus. Je veux plus qu'un baiser volé, qui ressemble à une caresse. Parce que ce n'est pas nous. Ce n'est pas notre début. Je ne veux pas que ce soit notre fin. Cette tendresse ne me ressemble pas. Ca ne lui ressemble pas non plus. Alors je prends les rennes. Je m'approche un peu plus. Ecrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il comprend. Je crois. Nos dents s'entrechoquent. Nos corps se collent. Sauvages. Je crois que je lui mords un peu trop la lèvre. Du fer se mélange à nos salives. Tout paraît trop violent et trop calme. Parce que je veux plus. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas. Parce qu'il veut plus. Et qu'il respecte mon choix. Pourtant nos mains se baladent partout sur nos vêtements. Ses mains sur ma poitrine. Les miennes sur ses fesses. Ses mains dans le creux de mon dos. Les miennes sur ses abdos. Partout. Elles cartographient nos corps. Pour ne pas oublier. Puisque peu importe ce qui va nous arriver. Nous aurons au moins vécu ça. Une dernière fois. Parfois, des doigts dérapent. Se glissent sous les hauts. Un peu trop bas. Mais tout est flou. Alors on ne sait pas si on s'arrête ou pas. On sait juste qu'on s'embrasse. Un peu trop fort. Un peu trop longtemps. Que le monde n'existe plus. Mais qu'on part à la guerre. Et que cette guerre se rapproche, en même temps que son pays natal.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser? Je suis désolé pour les quelques fautes qui restent mais comme beaucoup de gens dans ma tranche d'âge, la fin des vacances rime à partir de chez mes parents pour rejoindre mon petit chez moi en ville alors ça m'a prit un peu toute ma journée pour me préparer et je voulais absolument vous le poster ce soir… Fin bref. Que pensez-vous encore de Pietro est Sander? Du petit côté un peu paternaliste de Steve?**

 **PS : je viens de me rendre que quelques petites phrases sont passées à la trappe. J'ai tenté de corriger ça mais si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à la signaler, que je les remplissent de petits mots tout doux :)**


	15. La guerre est là

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Bon, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas pu poster hier. Sachez que c'est pas de mon fait, Fanfiction ne voulait pas que je me connecte sur mon compte! Je vous promets que j'avais la rage! Mais bon le voici enfin, ce chapitre tant attendu! Sachez que c'est l'avant dernier, et qu'il y aura une pause de un mois entre ce tome et le suivant. Avec les examens qui arrivent et les vacances de noël, ça va être compliqué de publier régulièrement… Mais je ne vous abandonne pas et posterai peut-être deux ou trois OS entre temps :)**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - T'inquiète, ça ne me dérange pas les petits surnoms :) Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait attendre un peu plus… Mais comme je le disais, ce n'était pas de ma faute cette fois-ci! J'ai une question, cela te dérange-t-il si j'écris un OS à partir de ton idée? J'ai déjà commencé mais je ne le publierai que sous ton autorisation :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire :) Désolé, j''écris cette réponse rapidement en cours...**

* * *

Défendre Bruce. Ne pas s'inquiéter pour Pietro. Ni pour les autres. Défendre Bruce. Chercher Natasha. S'inquiéter pour Natasha. Garder la main de Bruce dans la mienne. Avoir peur pour les autres. Avoir peur pour Pietro. Non. Défendre Bruce. Chercher Natasha. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit. Je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis partagée en deux. Parce que je ne veux pas oublier Pietro. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse parce que je n'ai pas été là. Je ne veux pas que Bruce disparaisse non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je me concentre sur le maintenant. Enfin, j'essaie. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le présent. Sur Bruce qui me tient la main. Pour ne pas que je m'effondre dans un coin de cette grotte trop grande. Parce que même si elle est grande, cette grotte, elle est tout de même fermée. Steve n'y a pas pensé. Pourquoi Steve n'y a pas pensé? Il pense toujours à tout d'habitude… Pas grave. Je suis avec Bruce. On se perd dans ce dédale de pierres. On avance lentement. A reculons presque. Mais il faut avancer. Natasha n'est pas loin. On s'engouffre encore un peu plus dans les souterrains. Et on se met à l'appeler. De tous nos poumons. Peu importe si Ultron nous entend. Je protégerai Bruce. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. On hurle son prénom partout. En espérant qu'elle nous é 'elle nous entend. Vivre sans elle sera trop dur pour lui. Trop dur pour moi. Je ne veux pas le revoir dans cet état. Je ne veux pas le revoir avec une arme entre les doigts. A se demander si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Il n'a plus le droit de penser ça. Pas qu'il avait le droit avant. Mais il l'a pensé quand même. C'est hors de question qu'il repense à ça. Interdiction.

Et puis sa voix. Sa voix veloutée. Féminine. Anguleuse. Qui résonne dans ces entrailles gelées. L'appelant lui. Il se met à courir. Je le suis. Elle semble soulagée. Pose son front contre les parois rouillées de sa cage. Bruce pose sa tête contre la sienne. Retrouvaille silencieuse. Je me sens un peu de trop. Alors je regarde autour. J'analyse l'endroit. Je vois les expériences ratées. Les robots en pièce détachées sur le sol. Frisson. Et puis une arme. Une arme chitauris. Je la prends. Parce que mes grandes batailles se résument à celle-ci. A celle qui a tout commencé et qui a tout finit. Qui m'a engluée sur place. Incapable de fuir de nouveau. Peut-être pour mon propre bien. Ou pour celui de Bruce. Qui a commencé notre vie avec les autres. Avec nos… amis. Avec nos coéquipiers. Là-bas, dans cette tour, à huit heures d'ici…

Je me tourne vers les amants. Me retient de penser qu'ils sont maudis. Parce que je suis là. Je suis toujours là. Pour me mettre entre eux. Consciemment pendant trop longtemps. Inconsciemment depuis peu.

Je tire dans le verrou de cette cellule sans issue. Ils sursautent. La porte de fer s'ouvre. Ils se retrouvent. Je regarde au loin. Pour ne pas voir leurs lèvres se toucher. Pour ne pas voir leurs mains se frôler. Ca me brûle la rétine rien que de l'imaginer. J'entends simplement. C'est déjà trop. Ils se murmurent des choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Et je pense à une grange. Trop loin d'ici. D'il y a trop longtemps. Où deux corps brisés se sont mélangés. Je pense à un avion. Une cabine. Où deux corps se sont entrechoqués. Parce que c'était leurs dernier moment. Je me souviens de ces mots, qu'on s'est échangés. Pour pallier à la douleur qui nous vrit les entrailles. D'être trop loin l'un de l'autre.

Main qui se glisse contre mon épaule. Je me retourne. Natasha me sourit un peu. Doucement. Puis on parle. On parle du plan. On lui dit qu'elle doit se mettre à l'abri. Ses lèvres se pincent. Comme quand elle est contrariée. Comme tout le temps. Je la comprends. Je n'étais pas pour ce morceau du plan. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Ce n'était pas à moi de dire quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle voudra se battre. Même si j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse. Parce qu'elle est comme ça. Elle a besoin de se battre. Elle est un peu comme moi sur ce point.

-La guerre est finie pour nous.

Les mots de Bruce. Qui résonnent dans le silence. Je déteste ça. Ce nous ne m'inclue pas. Il n'y a que nous deux pour le savoir.

-Alors quoi? On disparaît?

Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens. Leurs verts m'agresse la rétine. Elle cherche une approbation dans mon regard. Ou l'inverse. Elle cherche quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvera pas. Puisque ce n'est plus moi aux commandes. Que je le laisse prendre des décisions sans moi.

-Vous disparaissez. On se charge du reste.

Parce que Bruce doit être protégé. A tout prix. J'espère qu'elle le comprend. Qu'elle sait pourquoi elle est mit à l'écart. Pas pour la mettre en sécurité. Mais pour le mettre en sécurité. Parce que je ne peux plus assurer cette tâche. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend. Là haut. Qui court plus vite que le vent. Qui embrasse avec des charbons ardents. Je prends Bruce dans mes bras. Mes bras trop petits. Je sens des larmes dans ma gorge. De grosses larmes. Mais je ne pleure pas. Il ne doit pas se souvenir de moi comme ça. Il n'a pas le droit de se souvenir de moi comme ça. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puisque je ne peux pas atteindre son front. Puis je me tourne vers Natasha. L'enlace. Son corps si raide se détend petit à petit. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. C'est la fin. Notre fin. La fin d'un cerbère. Une des têtes s'émancipe. Disparaît dans la nature. Pour rejoindre des jumeaux siamois. Un jumeau. Un enfoiré de coureur.

-On vous rejoindra dès que possible.

J'écarquille les yeux. Parce que j'ai peur. Pour eux. Parce que je sais ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Elle veut dire que Bruce va s'effacer. Que Hulk va prendre sa place. Parce que de eux deux, c'est le soldat. L'arme de guerre. Qu'elle l'a toujours vu comme ça. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Je serre un peu plus mon étreinte.

-Fait attention à eux.

Elle hoche la tête. Je me détache. La regarde un peu. Elle est déterminée. A venir se battre. Parce que c'est une guerre. Et une guerre rassemble tous les soldats disponibles. Même ceux qui n'ont rien demandé. Surtout ceux qui n'ont rien demandé. Je m'en vais à contre coeur. J'aurai voulu être là pour eux. Mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à protéger. Puisque je sais maintenant que Natasha est là pour veiller sur eux. Je fais le chemin inverse. Seule. Les murs semblent m'écraser. Et au fond, tout au fond, j'entends déjà Hulk. Sa voix grave et caverneuse qui engloutit tout. Il faut que je sorte. Je m'extirpe de cette cage naturelle. Mes yeux ont un peu de mal à s'habituer à la lumière. Je les ferme. Les rouvre rapidement. Ce brouhaha. Ce n'était pas prévu. J'allume mon oreillette. Pour entendre que la Sokovie se détache du continent. Comment un pays peut-il se détacher d'un continent? Et des robots. Des robots partout. Qui détruisent tout. Qui tuent tout. Rage qui gonfle mes veines. J'agrippe mon arme de fortune. Mon arme chitaurie. Cette relique d'un passé pas si ancien. D'un passé d'il y a deux ans. Je tire. Un peu partout. Parce qu'ils sont partout. Et un éclair bleu. Ou blanc. Je ne sais pas. Simplement un éclair dans le lointain. Qui s'approche. Une tornade qui détruit tous les êtres robotiques sur son passage. Pietro. Il s'arrête pour me sourire. Et repart. Il semble épuisé. Il court trop. J'ai peur pour lui. Pour finalement me dire que ça va aller. Que ça doit aller. J'entends des cris. Un peu plus loin. Des enfants, pris au piège. Je fonce dans le tas. Sans vraiment penser à moi. Je me bats. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Et si les gamins ont peur de moi au début, quand j'ai fini de dézinguer toute cette féraille, ils m'écoutent. Je leur dis de se cacher. Dans un coin. Je ne sais pas où. Mais de se cacher. Pas en hauteur. Pas près d'un immeuble. Dans une voiture par exemple. Un voiture. C'est bien ça. Ils pourront être en sécurité, le temps qu'on arrive à les évacuer. Captain nous parle dans l'oreillette. Mais je ne l'entends pas. Je me bats. Comme jamais. Ou comme toujours. Je ne sais pas bien. Je ne sais pas bien si j'y arrive. Puis je croise Hulk. Et son sourire géant. Parce qu'il est là. Parce que je suis là.

-Sander!

Grosse voix. Il veut me prendre dans ses bras. Mais un androïde l'attaque avant. Il l'envoie valser d'une pichenette. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là. On a pas besoin de parler. Je monte sur ses épaules. On défonce tout. Et rien. Des robots ou de la caillasse. Pas de gens. On fait attention aux gens. C'est tout. Au bout d'un moment, les cibles se tarissent. Alors on se met à aider. A les mettre à l'abri. Tous. Je fais la circulation. Hulk se charge des derniers insectes électroniques. Dans nos oreilles, Natasha et Steve perdent espoir. Soit on détruit la ville soit on détruit la planète. Pas d'échapatoir. Besoin du réconfort de Hulk. Je me poste à son flanc. Il pose sa main immense sur mon crâne. S'assoit en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Je m'installe sur ses genoux. Arme sur les cuisses. Au cas où. On va mourir. Je vois la pile de cadavre. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Natasha faire. On va mourir tous ensemble. Personne pour raconter nos histoires, toutes un peu trop sordides. Un peu trop brisées. Personne pour dire que l'enfant et la bête ne sont pas ce que tout le monde croit. Que le scientifique n'a pas à être chassé. Que les espions ne sont pas si les jumeaux se sont perdus en cours de route. Que le génie est un peu trop cassé. Que le dieu n'arrive pas à être un homme. Que le soldat n'a jamais fini d'être en guerre. Personne pour dire que nous sommes humains. Que nous faisons des erreurs. Mais qu'on aimerait bien pouvoir tout réparer. Tout ça, c'est de notre faute. De la faute de Tony. Et on va mourir pour ça.

-Ravi que la vue vous plaise…

Fury. L'enfoiré. Steve m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Robot. Je pointe mon arme sur lui. Mais un éclair d'argent passe.

-Je vous emmène quelque part.

Sourire. Encore et toujours cet éternel sourire. Qui me réchauffe le coeur. Un peu. Je lance un regard en arrière. Hulk grogne. Mais ne fait rien quand je m'avance vers le coureur. C'est suffisant pour que je le laisse.

-A toute…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je suis déjà à côté de Steve et de Natasha. A regarder l'héliporteur. Bordel de merde. Salaud.

-Foutu pirate à la con.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sander.

Toujours cet air moqueur. De celui qu'il fait quand il est fier de lui. Je ne l'aime pas. Mes muscles se tendent. Je prends, un peu mécaniquement, la main de Pietro dans la mienne. Parce que Bruce n'est pas là mais que lui si. Pourtant, à la vue de cet avion énorme dans le ciel, je me sens soulagé , Fury peut se montrer utile.

-C'est ça le SHIELD?

Je hoche la tête.

-Comme il aurait dû toujours l'être, lance derrière nous la voix de notre chef.

-Bah c'est pas trop mal.

Sa voix résonne dans mon esprit. Dans mon corps. Il baisse le regard vers moi. Et nos yeux se figent. On essaie de se parler comme ça. Sans rien dire. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas la petite douleur dans mon regard. Cette petite lueur qui fait mal. Parce que je me dis que j'aurai pu en faire partie, de ce SHIELD-là. Mais ça, je le garde pour moi. Il ne doit pas savoir. Il ne doit rien savoir de ce que j'étais avant. Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec maintenant. Des navettes évoluent dans le ciel, oiseaux bénis pour nous et notre espoir en miette. On va pouvoir les évacuer. Les autres se mettent en marche. Les ordres résonnent dans nos oreillettes. Il est temps de se remettre au travail, maintenant qu'on a un plan.

-Tu peux me déposer?

Sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Pietro ne se fait pas prier. Pas besoin de parler plus. Il me ramène près de Hulk. Je donne à mon géant vert les instructions. Il grogne. S'occupe des quelques robots qui osent s'aventurer un peu trop près de nous. Je transporte les habitants - les survivants - par groupe de dix. En privilégiant les familles. Je ne devrais pas. Mais j'ai peur pour les enfants. Ils sont trop petits pour voir tout ça. Même si je sais qu'au fond, moi aussi, je suis trop petite pour faire ce travail-là. Si on peut appeler ça un travail… C'est plus un devoir qu'autre chose… Je ramène toutes les vies sous ma charge près des navettes. Les abandonne ensuite à Rodhey. Je crois que c'est lui qui a la tâche de protéger les civils sur le point d'embarquer. Je crois que c'est ce que Tony a dit. Mais je suis trop obnubilée par ce que je suis en train de faire pour y porter grande attention. Bientôt, les rescapés se retrouvent tous dans les immeubles, près de la frontière. Heureusement que peu étaient sous notre garde. Nous avons beau être deux, je ne peux pas faire preuve de grande autorité avec mon mètre cinquante et mon âge, trop jeune pour les plus vieux d'être eux, qui m'insultent, qui m'accusent de vouloir les sortir de chez eux simplement pour récupérer leurs propriétés dont je n'ai rien à faire. Hulk, lui, ne peut tout simplement pas les transporter, inspirant la crainte dans les coeurs, dans le leurs comme dans le sien, qui a peur de briser inutilement de si petites vies. Un hurlement guttural. Je me baisse et baisse la tête du vieillard que j'escorte. Tir d'un robot. Je réplique juste après. L'adrénaline, tout juste perdue, parcourt de nouveau mes veines. Je remercie mon meilleur ami. Me ligue avec lui contre les créatures de métal se multipliant devant nos yeux. Elles nous rappatrient, un peu malgré nous, un peu à cause de nous, dans l'église, où les autres sont déjà entassés, l'oeil alerte, les sens aux aboies. Il faut protéger le bidule en vibranium. De ce que j'en ai compris. Pourtant, je reste près de mon géant vert. C'est sur lui que se concentreront les machines. Puisque c'est lui qui a le plus de force. C'est hors de question qu'ils le blessent. Pietro arrive à toute vitesse, comme en renfort, soutient silencieux pour la gamine un peu paumée que je suis. Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. Ni qui écouter. Comment procéder. Je n'entends plus rien. Ne vois que l'être mécanique devant nous, qui parle, sans vraiment je ne l'écoute. Que je ne l'entende. Parce que je sais que la guerre est proche. Qu'elle menace. Qu'elle est là. J'entends au loin une armée s'avancer. Inspiration. Je positionne mon arme sur mon épaule, pieds plantés dans le sol. Regard dur. Expiration. La guerre est là.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Que pensez-vous de Hulk, qui laisse Sander faire sa vie sans rien dire? Et de la suite de notre petit couple?**

 **Allez, je vous laisse, bye!**


	16. Je suis amoureuse

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Bon. Voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre du Tome 2. Enfin… J'espère que vous allez bien l'aimer. Parce que moi je l'aime bien. Même si, maintenant que je regarde, il est un peu court… Pardon. 'Fin bref. Je ne vous fais pas attendre :)**

 **Juste un petit truc, souvenez-vous bien que la suite ne sera que dans un mois, avec le Tome 3, qui se passe pendant Civil War :) Il aura pour nom : Sander Jones.**

 **Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire tranquillement maintenant :)**

 **Rendez-vous à la fin!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Voui! Merci de me permettre d'écrire cet OS! Je vais essayer de le poster dans les deux prochaines semaines, si je trouve le temps :) Autrement, d'où est-ce que tu lis en retard? J'attendais ton avis, moi! En ce qui concerne wattpad, j'ai un compte dessus (je doit aussi m'appeler Sangoha, je crois…) mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment aimer le format (surtout pour lire des fanfics) donc je préfère pour le moment me cantonner à Fanfiction… Merci en tout cas pour tous ces compliments adorables :) J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt :)**

 **Disclamer : Je suis un peu comme une JK Rowling, parce que je suis la maman de Sander mais les autres mioches, ils ne sont pas de moi, mais de MARVEL :)**

* * *

Hurlement. Hulk. C'est le signal. Les troupes ennemies s'élancent en avant. Nous ne reculons pas. Nous tenons nos positions. Je sens mon corps se tendre. Il est l'heure. Entre-choque. Etres électriques contres êtres de sang. La vague mécanique s'échoue avec force contre nous. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Simplement qu'il faut que je me batte. Avec mon arme inépuisable. Avec mes faux souvenirs au coin de la tête. Et avec cette peur, quasi constante pour Pietro. Quasi constante. Pour Pietro. C'est comme une ampoule qui s'allume dans son esprit. Une illumination divine qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ni l'endroit. Ni la vie pour ça. Merde. Merde.

-Merde!

Je ne peux me retenir de hurler. Parce que je crois, non, je suis sûre, que je me suis faite avoir. Que mon coeur est prit. Que je le lui ai donné, en entier. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Sans vraiment y porter attention. Fais chier. Je m'inquiète alors que je ne devrais pas. Je veux défoncer tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage. Parce que je suis définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse. Et que nous sommes en plein coeur d'une bataille que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de gagner. Pitoyable. Pathétique. Stupide. Je ne pense plus. Déverse cette rage qui me troue les entrailles jusque sur ces créatures insensibles. Je sens que tout autour, les autres se battent. Avec un peu moins d'ardeur. Ou peut-être autant. Je n'arrive plus à me raccrocher à la réalité. Je défonce tout dans mon champ de vision. Sans plus vraiment voir ce qu'il se passe. Sans vraiment sentir la fatigue dans mes muscles. Sans sentir les coups qu'on me porte. Machine de guerre insensible. Jusqu'à un grognement rauque. Etouffé pour une dizaine de machines. Reconnexion du cerveau. Ou peut-être pas. Puisque je cours vers lui. Sans réellement penser au danger que cela représente. Nos rangs se resserrent pour combler la faille que je viens de créer. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Hulk est en danger. Mon meilleur ami est en danger. J'avance sur pilote automatique. Comme tant de fois avant tout ça. Avant la Sokovie. Avant les vengeurs. Quand nous n'étions que trois à survivre. Que trois face au reste de ce monde hostile. Je lance des poings et des pieds sur les entités mécaniques. Sans me dire qu'elles pourraient m'en rendre en retour. Parce qu'à côté de lui, je me sens invincible. Etre double. On fracasse tout, tout autour. Comme nous savons si bien le faire. Sans réfléchir. Simplement pour se défouler. Pour atténuer cette colère que j'ai au fond de moi. Parce que je sais très bien que tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Que je n'aurai pas dû me retrouver autant près de lui, si je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse. Que je savais très bien que l'amour, c'est pour les adultes. Pour les gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Comme nous deux. Je me calme un peu, à force de frapper. Ca m'a fait du bien. Je crois. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Tony, Thor et Vision se détacher du groupe. Hulk bondit pour les rejoindre. Les ennemis se font plus rares. Pietro et Wanda s'occupent de massacrer les derniers survivants de cette bataille mécanique. Je me pose dans un coin pour reprendre mon souffle. Une main apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Natasha. Je lui souris doucement. Récupère le bras tendu pour me relever.

-On a pas fini.

Je hoche la tête. Pietro se poste à mon flanc pour écouter les instructions de Steve. Et je ne sais pas si j'en suis heureuse ou si ça me fait encore plus mal. De me dire qu'il est là, avec le petit coffre qui retient mon coeur.

-On va devoir évacuer. Je trouve que ça sent le roussi. Embarquez dans les canots. On rassemble les retardataires.

-Et le coeur?

Intervention de Clint. Il a le front plissé, les sourcils collés. Inquiet.

-Je m'en charge.

Wanda qui s'exclame. Et je sais qu'un petit bout du monde de Pietro s'effondre. Parce que sa petite soeur ne peut pas être capable de se protéger toute seule. Je glisse, un peu par réflexe, ma main dans la sienne. Il sert mes doigts un peu trop forts. Pas grave. Il attend que tout le monde se mette en marche pour discuter avec sa soeur. Je me mets un peu à l'écart. Ca ne me concerne pas. De toute façon, ils se parlent dans leur langue natale. De celle que je comprends uniquement quand on me parle lentement. Ca me va. Et puis il m'agrippe le bras. M'emmène loin de tout. De tout le monde. De cette guerre qui va finir dans un bain de sang, je le sais. Je le sens. Il pose son front sur le mien. Ferme les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

Sa voix grave se casse légèrement.

-On aurait pu être quelque chose, sans tout ça.

Je me pince les lèvres. Ne sait-il pas qu'il y a quelque chose? Que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ce petit nous qui se fraye un chemin jusque dans mon esprit. Jusque dans mon coeur.

-C'est de ma faute.

Une larme qui coule. Que j'attrape avec la pulpe de mon pouce.

-C'est de la faute de Tony. C'est lui qui a créé Ultron. Toi, tu n'étais qu'un soldat.

Je m'en veux un peu de formuler ça comme ça. Mais c'est vrai. Il n'était qu'un soldat de plus, qui obéit aux ordres sans chercher à les questionner. A leur donner un sens. Il me sourit. M'embrasse. C'est comme une caresse pour mon âme brûlée de haine. Pas contre lui. Contre moi. Moi qui suis assez idiote pour ouvrir mon coeur comme ça. Pour le donner aussi facilement. Comme toutes ces ados, là-bas, dans ce monde que je ne connais pas. Ce monde de la normalité. On se détache. Il se prépare à courir de nouveau pour évacuer. Comme nous le dictent nos ordres.

-Quand tout sera fini, tu voudras bien sortir avec moi?

En disant ça, il parait si fragile. Proche de se briser. Et même si je crois, tout au fond de moi, que tout se finira mal, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer un peu.

-Oui.

Un sourire solaire s'empare de ses lèvres. Il disparaît dans un filet d'argent, avec un petit cri de victoire. Comme si me conquérir était une réussite en soi. Peut-être que ça l'est après tout. Je ne peux pas en être juge. Je ne me connais qu'à travers l'image que j'ai de moi. Et elle n'est pas glorieuse. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Même avec Bruce pour me rappeler que je peux valoir quelque chose. Il est passé après un être qui m'a détruite toute entière. C'est un peu trop dur de me reconstruire maintenant. Même si j'ai une famille. Une petite famille. Mais qui compte gros dans mon coeur. Je me mets à courir de nouveau. A évacuer les survivants. Puisque c'est la seule chose que je peux encore faire. Je vais un peu partout. Cherchant d'éventuels survivants qui se trouvent encore dans les décombres. Pour me rendre compte qu'il en reste beaucoup. Alors je fais des allers-retours. Steve vient me filer un coup de main. Laisse ensuite la place à Natasha. J'aimerai lui poser pleins de questions. Comment faire pour ne plus aimer? Comment faire pour supporter l'amour sur un champ de bataille? Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Il y a encore trop de gens à sauver. Trop de mondes qui attendent d'être secourus. Au bout d'un moment, la rousse disparaît. Me laisse finir de vider un immeuble en équilibre. Elle dit qu'elle doit retrouver Hulk. Je crois plutôt qu'elle veut retrouver Bruce. Ne me reste plus qu'une femme et son enfant à accompagner vers les canots de sauvetage. Je porte le bébé dans mes bras. Comme ça, si on doit fondre à terre, le petit ne sera pas écrasé. On a quelques centaines de mètres à faire. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Je regarde fixement mon objectif. Parce qu'il le faut bien. Tire sur une ou deux armures encore fonctionnelles. J'emmène mes charges saines et sauves sur les navettes. La mère fond en larmes. Me remercie en s'agrippant la combi. Je ne peux pas bouger. Regarde autour de moi avec un peu trop de gêne. Parce que je fais simplement ce qui doit être fait. Rien de plus. On n'a pas à me remercier pour ça. Et puis mes yeux se fixent sur un point, un tout petit peu trop loin. Clint. Une armure derrière lui. Prête à le carboniser, lui et l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ferme les yeux. Je hurle. Tout va trop vite.

Eclat d'argent.

Non. Non. Non. Je m'arrache à l'étreinte de cette femme sans nom. A cause d'elle… A cause d'elle je n'ai… Je m'élance sur cette terre dans les airs, sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit. M'échoue contre le corps encore chaud de… Frisson de dégoût qui me parcourt les os. Je crois que je disjoncte. Je me mets à hurler. A pleurer. A tirer sur nos ennemis d'argent. Mais je sais que dans cet état, je pourrais tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Une main trop grande m'arrache mon arme des doigts. M'enferme dans une étreinte trop chaude. Trop brûlante. Alors que le corps à mes pieds se refroidit lentement.

-Je suis… J'étais… Je suis amoureuse de… Il a pas le droit de… Il a pas le droit de…

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le dis ou si je le pense trop fort. Et les grands bras autour de moi se resserrent. Sauf que je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas de ces bras-là. Je veux ceux dans lesquels je me sens bien. Dans les bras devenus trop froid de… Dans les bras devenus trop grand de Hulk. Ou de Bruce. Je cris. Jusqu'à m'en déchirer les poumons. Parce que ça fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Tout d'un coup. Le mur de pierre que je m'étais efforcée d'ériger au fil des années vient de se détruire. J'ai l'impression d'éclater en milles morceaux. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. De me consumer de l'intérieur. De ressentir toutes les balles qui parcourent ses os. Une à une. Et ça me tue de l'intérieur. Au loin, je crois que j'entends la même chose. Que quelqu'un aussi hurle de douleur. Cela me force à me taire. Et je sens une vague d'énergie m'envelopper, destructrice. Rouge. Puissante. Une énergie qui n'est pas à moi. Qui est peut-être à Wanda. Mais je ne sais plus vraiment qui c'est. Elle s'évapore aussi brusquement qu'elle est arrivée. Je me sens vide maintenant. Je n'ai plus mal. Je suis juste vide. Je sens à peine mes genoux heurter le sol un peu trop fort. A peine mes mains qui se posent sur lui. A peine les larmes qui coulent comme deux grands torrents sur mes joues. Je l'aime. Il n'a pas le droit de partir comme un voleur. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner là. De me faire mal comme ça. Il n'a pas le droit. Parce que même moi, je ne serai jamais aussi cruelle. Et il vaut bien plus que moi. Je le sais bien. Parce que je ne vaux pas grand chose. Rien de plus que quelques dollars. Enfin, ça, c'était quand j'avais dix ans. Alors que lui, il ne vaut rien. Il n'a pas d'étiquette pour indiquer son prix. Parce qu'il n'en a pas. Parce qu'il est précieux, lui. Qu'il vaut plus que la Terre entière. Puisqu'il est un bout de mon monde. Presque inconsciemment, je penche ma tête contre son coeur. Celui qui ne bat plus. D'énormes sanglots m'empêchent de respirer. M'empêchent de penser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se relève pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde pas avec des paillettes dans les yeux? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas? Il parle tout le temps d'habitude. Il parle tout le temps… On m'arrache à lui. On me dit de me calmer. Qu'on va le transporter. Qu'on va nous mettre à l'abri. Mais comment le mettre à l'abri alors qu'il… Alors qu'il… Je frappe un peu dans tous les sens. Hurle comme une diablesse. Et puis je comprends. On le ramène à la maison. On ramène ce qui reste de lui à la maison. Ca fait mal. Tellement mal. Mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. On peut simplement le ramener à la maison. Je crois que c'est Captain qui le porte sur son dos. Que Clint me porte moi. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Je ne comprends plus rien. Il le pose sur le sol. Mécaniquement, je pars chercher un seau d'eau et un linge propre. J'efface le plâtre de son visage. La poussière. Je ferme ses yeux trop bleus. Plus rien n'a de sens. Plus rien. Je me contente de laisser mes mains vagabonder sur son corps pour le rendre présentable. La guerre est finie. Pour nous deux. Et nous avons perdu.

J'ai perdu.

Je m'assois près de lui. Incapable de me mêler à la foule autour de nous. Incapable de faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Simplement à lui. Qui devient peu à peu si froid. Si livide. Je crois qu'on nous transporte dans un grand avion de métal. Hermétique. Mais je me sens tellement vide que cela ne me fait rien. Je reste juste près de lui. On me dit qu'un médecin va passer pour m'ausculter. Que j'ai été sévèrement amochée. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. Je ne sens rien. Le doc arrive. Je crois que je me laisse faire. Il lève mon haut. Souvenir de mains chaudes qui se glissent dessous. Souvenir d'un moment dans une grange. D'un autre dans un avion. Et souvenir d'un autre, qui m'ausculte souvent sans rien dire. Bruce. Mon monde se consume de nouveau. Bruce. J'étais trop… Je l'ai oublié. Sans même faire attention à ce médecin incompétent, je bondis sur mes deux jambes. Bruce. Il me faut Bruce. Où est Bruce? Je pense à son corps entre mes mains. A Hulk agonisant. Non. Non. Non. Pas lui. Lui, il a interdiction de m'abandonner. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me laisser toute seule. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Je ne le vois nul part. Je me mets à hurler son nom dans tout l'aéronèphe. De nouveaux bras m'emprisonnent. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi. Parce qu'ils serrent fort. On me parle. Je n'entends rien. Je n'écoute pas. Où est Bruce?! Et puis éclat roux dans mon champ de vision.

-Ils sont partis.

La seule chose que j'arrive à comprendre. Ils sont partis. Ils sont partis. Ils sont partis. Ils m'ont abandonnée. Ils m'ont laissé derrière. Ils m'ont abandonnée. Et je crois savoir que c'est à cause d'elle. Ca ne peut qu'être à cause d'elle. Elle et ses cheveux roux. Elle et ses lèvres trop grande. Elle et sa gentillesse bizarre. Elle et ses bras tout doux. Elle et ses gestes hésitants. Elle et… Elle et… Je ne maîtrise plus mon corps. Je mords les bras qui me retiennent, jusqu'au sang. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me lâche. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse fondre sur elle. Elle qui avait des promesses plein le coeur. Qui les a laissé se battre malgré le plan. Le plan était fait pour qu'ils aillent bien. Et elle a tout fait foiré. Hulk a eu trop peur d'aimer de nouveau. Elle aurait dû comprendre. Ce n'est pas elle qui a eu à gérer leur crise de nerf. A gérer le flingue et la colère trop brute. Cette colère qui m'a fait peur pour l'unique fois de ma vie. Qui a consumé mon meilleur ami. A cause d'elle je me retrouve toute seule. Totalement seule. Je frappe un peu dans le vide. Elle ne réplique pas. Se contente d'esquiver. Mais j'aimerai tellement qu'elle se batte. Que je puisse l'atteindre. Et puis je réussi. Une fois. Un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se plie en deux. Baisse sa garde. Je la fais basculer. Elle finit sur le sol. Je frappe. Encore. Et encore. Et encore… Son visage si joli se couvre d'hématomes. De coupures. Dégouline de sang. Et cette fois, au lieu d'essayer de me retenir, on m'injecte directement une substance dans le bras. Je me tourne vers l'enfoiré qui a osé me déranger dans ma soif de vengeance. Mais son truc marche un peu trop vite pour moi. Je sens ma tête devenir un peu lourde. Mes muscles s'affaisser doucement. Noir.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Bon, j'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas déçu. Et que vous n'avez pas trop pleurer (j'avoue l'avoir fait en me relisant…)… Et je suis désolé de vous dire que c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre et qu'il va falloir attendre un mois pour entendre de nouveau parler de Sander (malgré des OS en prévision)! Je sais, je suis machiavélique mais bon, j'aime ça ;p Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Déçus ou pas? Je sais que beaucoup s'attendaient à une fin différente mais est-ce que celle-ci vous convient? Ou c'est un peu trop triste? J'ai hâte de lire vos réponses!**

 **A bientôt pour d'autres aventures avec notre Robot de Chicago :)**


	17. Infos

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Ce petit mot, c'est juste pour vous prévenir que je viens de créer un recueil de OS qui n'en contient pour l'instant qu'un seul mais que je vais essayer de remplir un peu sporadiquement. Je vous laisse checker ça et à dans deux semaines au plus tard pour la suite des aventures de Sander!**


End file.
